Maturity
by Merlin
Summary: Mulder is Growing up and maturing, getting ready to be a player, but things are always different for Mulder and Scully.
1. Chapter 1: Impact

Title: Maturity  
By: Merlin, merlin@hpoint.com  
Category: MSR, Everyone Angst  
Keywords: MSR  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Spoilers: Basically, everything up to and including the Movie, Season 6 never happened.  
  
Summary: Mulder is Growing up and maturing, getting ready to be a player, but a Serial Killer causes some Scully Angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, Maggie Scully, and the other regulars belong to 1013. I am just borrowing them for a short adventure. Johnny Nokamura, and the other Anaheim agents, Doctors, etc. are mine.  
  
Maturity  
  
FBI Field Office  
Anaheim California,  
Tuesday June 8th, 1999, 9:30am.  
  
Chapter 1: Impact  
  
Special Agent Fox Mulder was pissed! He had arrived late to the temporary office that he and special Agent Scully were using, only to find her gone. He had stayed late last night to finish the profile of the serial killer that he and Scully had been sent here to help capture. And then when he got here late this morning, he found out that ASAC Anderson was staking out the probable area that the UNSUB would hit, this time using Scully as bait.  
"I know what you stated in your profile Mulder, but I hardly think that the perp will be able to out muscle two swat teams and our own FBI team."  
"Maybe not, but you are not counting on how focused he is, or the fact that he is willing to sacrifice everything to accomplish his goals. The man is extremely dangerous, not to mention totally out of control. And you have set Agent Scully up to be the target of his anger when he fails. I am not saying that did not send enough people, but you did not allow for how desperate he will be when he is captured."  
"Everything is under control Mulder." Dismissed ASAC Ben Miller. "Go back to your UFO's."  
Agent Johnny Nokamura stood up from his desk, disgusted at his superiors' behavior. "Agent Mulder, I will drive you to the scene if you wish, my partner is part of the team."  
"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."  
* * * * *  
As the two agents headed to the location of the stakeout Mulder's cell phone rang.  
"Mulder" he said. "You did? When? How bad is she hurt? Yea, I am on my way now, should be there in," he looked at Johnny.  
Johnny held up all the fingers on one hand."  
"Five minutes. Okay. 'Make sure you watch him'." He put the phone away, and turned to Johnny.   
"They caught him as he made a grab for Scully.   
It took seven guys to hold him down, and they had to dislocate his shoulder to do that. Looks like Scully got a broken wrist out of it when she was knocked down."  
"There it is." He said as they came into view of the mass of flashing lights. Mulder jumped out and immediately headed to the ambulance.  
Instead of a petite redhead he found a large bald headed man with a strangely out of place shoulder.  
"Where is the injured agent?" he asked one of the paramedics.  
"Over there," he pointed across the parking lot " at the other aid unit.  
Mulder clapped him on the shoulder and thanked him.  
Scully was sitting in the door of the ambulance, her left wrist wrapped to a brace, talking to a fellow agent.  
"Scully" he called out to her.  
She looked up, and seeing him, graced him with a sheepish smile.  
"Hey Mulder. We got him."  
"I know you did, but what the hell were you thinking. I told you how dangerous he was. You were lucky that you did not get killed."  
"Calm down Mulder, I knew what I was getting into. Two full teams covered me. Besides, I can take care of myself."  
"Yes, I can see that." he said, pointing to her wrist.  
"This happened when agent Winslow got knocked into me. I fell back onto some stairs."  
As she stood up, Mulder gently touched her shoulder. "I worry about you, you know." He said.  
"I know" she replied, knocking on his chest. "Wearing your 'protection' I see."  
"Yea, well, I thought I would be going out on a stakeout, you know, but then I overslept"  
"Overslept my ass Mulder, I turned your alarm off. I heard what time you came in. You don't get enough sleep as it is."  
"I do okay." He said defensively.  
"Yea right, look, go see if he's said anything yet will you."  
"Sure Scully, be right back."  
* * * * *  
Mulder walked toward the other ambulance, saw ASAC Anderson talking to a TV Reporter then pointing at him. The reporter, a tall attractive blonde headed toward him. He cursed Anderson for pointing him out, and looked around at the scene, feeling uneasy about something.  
"Agent Mulder, I'm Sabrina McKay, Action news. I would like to know how you were able to profile the killer, and to figure that he would try here next? Our own Police have been able to do nothing."  
"Well I" he started, but was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot…  
  
* * * * *  
What happened next seemed to play out in slow motion to the surviving witnesses. An FBI swat team member was leading the suspect, his arm hanging loosely in a sling toward a squad car. When he swung back with his bad arm, catching the agent off guard. He then manhandled the agent, ripping the agents sidearm out if its holster. He fired one shot at the agent, who was struggling to get up. He fired another shot at Anderson who was talking to another reporter, hitting him in the face. He then turned toward the redhead.   
  
Mulder saw him turn toward himself, but knew that he was really looking past him at Scully, who was behind him. He was focused only on the redhead.  
Scully heard the two shots, looked up toward the sound then heard Mulder scream her name.   
Mulder, seeing that he was between Scully and the Killer, turned and pulled the reporter into a bear hug, turning and bending her toward Scully, his back to the Killer.   
He was trying to protect both women with only seconds to spare.  
Scully saw what Mulder was doing, and met his gaze. She saw Agent Johnny Nokamura draw and fire at the killer. Then the killer fired. One, two, three, then something hit her in the head and everything went black.  
The killer, his arm in the sling, thought only of killing the redheaded woman, he was trying to get a good shot at her but the tall dark haired agent was in the way. He felt a couple of bullets hit him, but all he could think about was killing the red headed woman. He fired at her, hoping to hit her, but the tall man was in the way. He fired four shots, and then fell when something knocked his leg out from under him. He was screaming inside with frustration as he tried to fire at the oriental man who was shooting him. Then all went black, and he didn't know if he got the red headed woman. He was sad.   
Johnny had fired three shots, all hitting the huge killer; none of them were doing any good. Then he got angry. He fired twice more, kneecapping the big man. As he fell, Johnny could see the insanity in the big mans eyes as the gun barrel swung toward him. He stopped the firefight with a bullet in the huge mans left eye.  
As the shooting stopped, Sabrina McKay found herself underneath the tall lanky FBI agent. She started to ask him to let her up, but the blood that was dripping on her face caused her to panic, and start screaming.  
Agent Nokamura ran to Mulder. There were three holes in his jacket, and Johnny knew how bad it could hurt when you took a hit in a bulletproof vest. He rolled Mulder off the now sobbing TV reporter gently. His first thoughts were confused when he saw all the blood. Blood was running out of Mulders vest, and was bubbling out of his mouth as he tried to breathe.   
"Medic" yelled Johnny, "Get over here, now!"  
He eased Mulder on to his side, and then let the paramedics take over.  
Johnny helped the reporter to her feet, and was shocked when she started to cry on his shoulder. He silently watched the paramedics work.  
Scully came to feeling someone holding something on her head. It was a wad of gauze. In a flash she remembered what had happened, and she tried to turn toward Mulder.  
"Stay calm Agent Scully" said one of the paramedics.  
"Mulder" she called out. "Mulder where are you?"  
"Take it easy agent Scully, the other team is taking care of him."   
That was not the thing to say. Scully stood up, fixing the paramedic with a withering glare. "Back off" she said, her voice icy, and hurried unsteadily over to where Mulder was.  
She arrived about the same time that the female paramedic opened the bulletproof vest. The young woman turned away, vomiting. Scully could not believe what she saw, three massive wounds in his chest and abdomen. She dropped to her knees by Mulder's head. He was conscious, and saw her. He tried to talk, but only bloody bubbles came out of his mouth.  
"Oh man," he said gasping. "Oh, Jesus, Goddamn it, what a freakin' mess," cried the lead paramedic Angel Morales.   
Angel Morales was a veteran Medic who had served in Viet Nam, and had twenty-five years in on the streets, and had only once seen such a mess.   
But that had been when a grenade had accidentally gone off inside a buttoned up APC. He made a snap decision, threw a shock blanket over Mulder's chest then zipped up the vest.  
"Lets roll now, no time for anything, gotta get to a trauma center, Dammit Amy, quit puking and help me! Hang an IV of ringers, and start pumping albumen in him, now…"  
Amy turned to him, looking sick. "Can't, sick." She replied, turning away and heaving again.  
"Mike, called Angel, give me all your Albumen and Ringers, we're going to roll now, you drive…."  
Scully turned to the Paramedic. "I'm a doctor, I can help"  
"Lets go" he replied as they lifted Mulder onto a stretcher.   
  
In the ambulance, the paramedic, Angel, put a pair of IV's in and turned them on full. Next he pulled a cell phone from the wall. He hit the auto-dial and waited.   
"Mercy, this is Medic 7. We have a male, thirty something, weight about 175. Three gunshot wounds to the back, massive exit wounds, possible explosive bullets.   
I am flooding him with ringers and albumen. We are going to intubate him …" he paused to look out the window. "We are about 3 minutes out." He listened then hung up the phone.  
"Hang on guy." He said to Mulder. He then turned to Dana, "How are you doing?" he asked Scully.  
"Holding it together." She replied.  
She felt Mulders hand squeeze hers, and she turned to him. "Hang on Mulder, Please, for me Partner."  
Tears burned her cheeks as she felt him trying to pull her closer; he was trying to speak. She leaned over him.  
"I love you Scully!" he whispered then his eyes glazed over.  
Scully helped the paramedic intubate him, holding his head steady as the ambulance swayed. Angel checked for a pulse as the ambulance pulled into the hospital.  
"He's just unconscious, he is still alive!" he told a stunned agent Scully.  
The Mercy Hospital trauma Team swung into action as soon as the ambulance stopped moving. They unloaded the stretcher and rushed down the hallway of the hospital.  
Angel stopped Scully when she started to follow them. "They won't let you in with them, they're a team, like you and your partner, and you would be in the way. Lets get your head looked at, it's still bleeding, and we will get that wrist looked at too."  
He led her into an exam room, sat her on the table, then left. He returned a moment later with a doctor.  
"This is Dr. Adams, he's a good guy, and he will fix you up."  
  
As the Doctor looked at the wound, Angel tried to talk to Scully to keep her distracted, he had seen too many law enforcement officers have a partner injured, some had a bond closer than that of a married couple. These two seemed to share that type of bond, something that others could not understand.  
"What did your partner say to you?"  
Scully winced as the doctor wiped the wound, then turned to Angel and answered "He said that he loved me…" tears started flowing, and Angel held her hand as she cried.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back at the scene, Johnny Nokamura walked around in circles shaking his head. "What the hell happened here, this was supposed to be a simple bust, how did this turn into a fire fight."  
He walked over to the suspects' body, and lifted the gun from his hand. He ejected the clip and looked at the bullets. Turning to the body of the agent that the killer had disarmed, Johnny spoke "you poor dumb fuck, if you weren't already dead, I'd kill you myself. Collins", he shouted to another agent. "Call the hospital and tell them that Mulder was shot with Teflon Coated bullets." He stood looking at the dead agent. "You poor dumb fuck."  
  
* * * * *  
  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC.  
Tuesday June 8th, 1999, 1:47pm  
  
Assistant Director Walter Skinner was going over the latest budget reports when he heard his office door open. He looked up and saw his secretary Kim standing there, tears brimming in her eyes.  
"What is it Kim?" he asked, starting to stand.  
"Sir…. Agent Mulder was just…. Turn on CNN", she said.  
Skinner turned on the TV in his office.  
"This is Boyd Fletcher, CNN News with a breaking story. An FBI stakeout that was set to capture the Raggedy Ann Serial killer was completed successfully earlier this morning, only to have it turn into a bloodbath after the suspect was in custody.   
Two FBI agents and the suspect are dead, and two agents are in the hospital, no information on their condition is available. Local news teams were on the scene, and we are now showing the scene as it happened."  
Skinner watched the action unfold on the screen, his jaw clenching tighter and tighter. He found himself clenching his fist in frustration. Damn! He'd never liked Anderson, and now that idiot's failure to manage the situation had killed two agents and put Mulder and Scully in the hospital. He could feel his gut clench as he pondered the phone call he had to make.   
  
He was transfixed, staring at the TV when he heard whispering behind him. He took a deep breath, and then turned.  
"Sir, agent Nokamura on three." Said Lucy Myers, the bullpen secretary.  
"Thanks." He said, picking up the phone.  
"Skinner. Uh Huh. What! Okay, I will be out on the first available flight. I will call you back with the details."  
He hung up the phone and turned to the gathering of agents.  
"Mulder is in surgery. He is in critical condition; Scully was just grazed.   
Agent Simpson whose gun was taken away from him and used by the suspect in the firefight, was killed, ASAC Anderson was also killed. Simpson had loaded his gun with Teflon cop killer bullets, Mulder was wearing a class one vest when he was shot."  
"Kim!" he called.  
Kim poked her head inside the door.  
"I've already booked you a flight to Anaheim, two seats. Margaret Scully is holding on line one. Here is Mrs. Mulders phone number."  
"Lucy, let the director know what has happened, since Kerch is on Vacation, and I am acting AD for his group. Let him know that I am going to Anaheim.  
  
* * * * *  
A Private Clubroom  
New York City  
  
In a private clubroom in New York City, two old men sat and watched the same scene unfold during a late lunch. A third joined them, an ever-present cigarette in his hand. He ground it out as one of the others spoke. "I see Agent Mulder has been injured, and in fact he may die."  
"Yes, I saw the same newscast. If he survives he will become even more dangerous. I fear Agent Mulder is growing up. And becoming a hero on National TV will give more people reason to believe him. He is no longer as reckless as he once was. Where he used to blindly rush in like a fool, he now gathers facts, proof, information that can be verified. We can no longer afford to have him alive."  
"Yes, this is yet another high profile case he has solved, and by playing as a team player. If something 'suspicious' were to happen to him now there would be trouble."  
"I agree." Replied the smoker. "Even though he is no longer assigned to the X-Files it would still not be wise for him to be injured suspiciously."  
"Well, as long as he is not snooping around, we have no need to 'bother him' do we?"  
"No, of course not. But this new found "Maturity' of Mulders bothers me. If he ever manages to get the X-Files back, I fear he could be more dangerous to us."  
"Well then, make sure that he doesn't get them back."  
"As you wish." He said, lighting up another cigarette.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The flight out of Dulles had been rather hectic, getting a bag packed, getting an agent to pick Mrs. Scully up and take her to the airport.  
  
Mrs. Scully had not felt like talking, for which Walter had been grateful, he had too many things on his mind.  
  
Even though he was no longer in charge of Agents Mulder and Scully, he still kept his eye on them. Reports from the Bullpen and some of the other agents had said that Mulder had been working quite well with the other agents that he had been trying hard to get along with everyone. Since coming back from Antarctica, something in Mulder had changed. He was no longer a loose cannon, determined to do everything alone, he had even offered to back up agent Killian during a sudden drug bust when they were short handed.   
Yes, something had happened that caused Mulder to change. He had helped train two new profilers, his reports were clearer and on time, his evidence carefully cataloged, and his expense reports made sense now.  
Scully had also changed, she was no longer so quick to shoot his theories down, she was more open-minded. But it was Mulder who had really changed! He was actually making friends in the Bureau again, where before he shunned everyone.  
It was hard to get used to. Mulder was not out sucking up to everyone, but he was not avoiding them either.   
It was really weird. From what he heard through the coffee pot rumor mill, three agents had been in the cafeteria arguing about the MO that a particular perp was using. "Spooky" had joined into the conversation and steered them to a totally different conclusion. One that was very successful. It took awhile for many of the other agents to accept the change, but they did. Oh, there were still a lot that called him Spooky, but many of those used that term as a friendly nickname now. There were still a few that used it as a derogatory comment and made other rude comments, but the number was smaller now. He had even heard Mulder answer the phone using the nickname.  
As hard to believe as it was, as he was leaving the building, a group of agents had come up to him with a message. "Tell Scully that we are praying for the Spook." And it was from the heart.  
  
When he thought back at the problems he had had with agent Mulder in the past, it was amazing how much the change stood out. Kersch was such a prick, wasting Mulders talents by having do background checks, and not getting them involved until everyone else had failed.  
  
In the next seat Margaret Scully was doing some thinking of her own.  
Why couldn't Fox and Dana ever catch a break? If it was not one thing, it was another. She don't know what she would have done after Dana had been abducted if it wasn't for Fox, he helped her through the rough times, and was there when she needed some one when Dana was lying in a coma.  
Fox had gone with her when she had gone to pick out Dana's headstone, he disagreed, feeling that she had given up, but he had still gone with her.  
And Dana. She had almost come unglued when it was suspected that Fox had died in New Mexico. She would never admit her feelings, but Dana had been in love with Fox Mulder for a long time, Maggie just hoped that they would admit it to themselves soon, before it was too late.  
God it had been a rough few years, first Bill, then Dana's abduction, then her cancer, then Melissa was killed, then she disappeared again, now this.  
In her own mind she wondered what it was that they were doing that put them in so much danger. Why were Dana and Fox were risking theirs, and others lives.  
She put her hand on Mr. Skinners arm, and when he looked at her she asked him.  
"Is what they are doing worth it Mr. Skinner?"  
He looked at her for a second, then looked right in her eyes and answered. "Yes it is, it is important to all of us."  
Margaret Scully felt a great sense of relief as Mr. Skinner replied to her question.  
"Then we will get through it all then."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dana sat in the surgical waiting room staring at the doors to the operating theater, a cup of cold coffee in her good hand. She had been here for hours after being discharged from the ER. Agent Nokamura had left to go to the airport to pick AD Skinner and a passenger up. A few agents had stopped by to see if she had heard any news, but most of the them were still at the scene trying to piece together what happened.   
She was alone. Just sitting here waiting to hear something about Mulder, anything.  
As it was her mind was in constant turmoil. What did he mean by that. Did he mean that he loved me as a friend instead of a lover? God I hope not. Did he love me as a friend? God I hope not. Did he love me the way that I hope he loves me? What did he mean, will I ever find out?  
She gripped the cross hanging at her throat and silently prayed. Please God take care of him. Keep him alive. For me. Alone in her thoughts she waited.  
The sound of heels carried down the hallway. They stopped next to her, and she felt the couch dip as some one sat down next to her.  
"Have you heard anything?" Asked a quiet feminine voice.  
Dana turned and looked into the red eyes of Sabrina McKay, the reporter. She looked around for a camera, but found none.  
"I came alone. This was not something I could allow anyone to intrude on. He saved me didn't he?"  
"Yes, but he was trying to save me too." Replied Dana. "He could have dived out of the way, and protected himself and you, but he chose to stand there and take it. To make sure we, I was safe."  
"I heard he was wearing a bulletproof vest."  
"Yea. He was, that is why he wrapped you up the way he did, to use the vest and his body to shield you. But the gun that the shooter used was loaded with Cop Killer Bullets."  
"Oh."  
Dana sat up a little straighter and looked over the woman next to her. She was a tall attractive blonde, with a few too many wrinkles around her eyes. And the eyes themselves looked like they had seen a bit to much horror.  
"This was my last story." She said flatly. "I can't deal with it, with the pain anymore. I can't ask people how it feels that their loved ones have been shot, knifed, or killed. I just can't do it anymore."  
Dana gave her a gentle, sympathetic smile and nodded.  
The two women sat quietly, watching the doors.  
A bustle of noise distracted them and they glanced up at the sounds. Dana saw her mother and Walter Skinner walking towards them followed by Agent Johnny Nokamura. She stood and ran into her mother's outstretched arms.  
"Oh Dana" her mom tearfully asked. "How is he?"  
"I don't know mom," she answered quietly. "He is still in surgery, but it was bad, real bad." And she buried her face in her moms shoulder sobbing quietly. Dana could no longer be "The Ice Queen". Too many times she had held things in, she reached her limit. She just couldn't hold any more.  
Agent Nokamura introduced Skinner to the reporter, and asked her how she was feeling.  
"I'm okay." she replied, "I was just waiting to see how Agent Mulder was. He saved my life, and hers. He never thought twice about it. I mean to him there was no thought was there? He had to save her, and me, even if he died. I just don't understand why. Do you?"  
"I gave up trying to understand him a long time ago." Sighed Skinner. "He has always been the most self sacrificing person I have ever known."  
Mrs. Scully was leading Dana over to the couch, and talking to her gently.  
"Dana, he has been injured before, why are you acting like this, this time."  
Dana lifted her face slowly and looked at her mom.  
"He has never been hurt this bad before. He kept trying to talk to me, then he told me that he loved me." She said with emotion.  
"Of course he does sweetie, he has loved you for a long time"  
"But this was different, he was talking about a different kind of love, not like friends."  
"I know." She answered.  
Dana looked at her moms face closely, and could see that her mom was telling her the truth.  
"How long have you known?"  
"Ever since your disappearance, Fox used to talk to me every day, and we would sometimes have lunch and visit, or I would invite him to dinner, and we would talk about you. I could tell even then how much he loved you. Then when you were in a coma, and they were expecting you to die, I went to his apartment to try to have him help me pick out a headstone for you, his door was open a crack and I looked in. He was sitting on his couch, in the dark, with his gun in his hand. I have no doubt in my mind that if you had of died, he would have followed you."  
Dana looked at her mom, seeing how serious she was. Suddenly in her mind, many things fell into place. You're my one in 5 billion. If there's an Iced tea in there it could be love. I owe you everything. You make me whole.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the face of Walter Skinner.  
"I've known it for a long time Scully, I always wondered when you two were going to realize it."  
Dana sat stunned. He loves me as much as I love him?  
  
* * * * *  
  
The five of them sat quietly in the waiting room, Agent Nokamura had made a run to a nearby deli and returned with coffee, soda, and some sandwiches, but the food sat mostly untouched.  
A surgical nurse had come out once to tell them that all was going well, but that was the last that they had heard.  
Dana glanced up at the clock; Mulder had been in surgery now for five and a half hours. As she was stretching, the doors opened, and a tall man in surgical scrubs came out.  
"Dr. Scully"? He asked.  
Dana replied yes then looked at the surgeon as he sat across from her.  
"The surgery went without further complications. Most of the damage was to the left lung. I preserved as much tissue as I could.   
There was some minor damage in the abdominal area, but I believe we've been able to repair it 100%. We cleaned out as much foreign debris as we could, and I think we did a good job with it. Obviously, there was significant blood loss, and we had to give him a large amount of blood products. An orthopedic surgeon was called in to repair the damaged ribs." There was some muscle and tissue damage at the exit wounds, but it was sewn up cleanly. He paused to take a breath.   
"He's not out of the woods yet. Of course there's a great risk of infection, even more with all the debris from the vest. Considering the amount of trauma and the amount of blood he's gotten, he's also at greater risk for pulmonary (lung) complications and bleeding problems. We'll be monitoring him closely. I'm going to keep him sedated on the ventilator overnight, and then we'll see. He is in good health, so that is in his favor. If all goes well he should recover 100%."  
"And if all does not go well?" asked Skinner.  
"Lets just not go there." Answered the Doctor.   
  
United States Naval Base  
San Diego California  
Tuesday June 8th, 1999, 6:00pm  
  
Tara Scully had just sat down on the couch with her after dinner coffee and turned on the TV when they rolled the tape for the evening news.  
"BILL!" She screamed "Come HERE!"  
Bill, fearing some major catastrophe came running into the living room. He stopped shocked when he saw his wife pointing at the TV. As he watched the tape roll, this time in slow motion, he saw the suspect tear the gun away from the agent, who was leading him away, fire into the agent, then turn and fire at still another agent. The suspect then turned and looked around for something. He seemed to have found what he was looking for and he was shown bringing the gun up to fire. The view jumped to another camera, and from a different angle Bill saw Fox Mulder talking to a reporter. Suddenly he jumped, looked around, and then pulled the reporter into a protective hug. Bill stood transfixed as dust on Fox's jacket jumped as bullets hit him. In the background, a petite red headed woman fell.  
Bill whispered "Noooooo!"  
The camera jumped and went out, and then the anchorman came back on.  
"That was the scene earlier this morning as an FBI stakeout to capture the Raggedy Ann serial killer went terribly wrong. Two FBI agents are dead, one is in critical condition, and one was treated for minor injuries and released. We will now show this afternoons press conference held at Mercy Hospital."  
FBI SAC Marcus Hart stood in front of the podium, flanked by the hospital spokesman, and a man Bill Scully recognized, Walter Skinner. Bill listened carefully as he spoke.  
"Earlier today, two FBI Agents, ASAC Todd Anderson, and Special Agent James Simpson were killed by suspected Serial Killer Boyd Fletchly, who was also killed. Special Agent Dana Scully received a minor wound, and has been treated and released. Special Agent Fox Mulder was shot three times in the back and is in surgery at this time. Agent Mulder, was injured because he stood in between the killer and his real target Agent Scully, who was instrumental in the suspects capture. It must be noted that one of the reasons that he stayed blocking the path is the fact that he was wearing a protective vest at the time.   
It is still under investigation as to why the agent's gun that was used by the killer was loaded with Teflon coated bullets. We will have a further statement later when we have more information."   
Then the announcer came back on with the rest of the National news.  
"Tara" stated Bill Scully, "We have to go to see Dana, she's going to need us."  
  
TBC  



	2. Chapter 2: Reflections

Title: Maturity: Chapter 2   
By: Merlin, merlin@hpoint.com  
Category: MSR, Everyone Angst  
Keywords: S,MSR  
Rating: PG-13 for violence  
  
Spoilers: Basically, everything up to and including the Movie, Season 6 never happened.  
  
Summary: Mulder is Growing up and maturing, getting ready to be a player, but a Serial Killer causes some Scully Angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, Maggie Scully, and the other regulars belong to 1013. I am just borrowing them for a short adventure. Johnny Nokamura, and the other Anaheim agents, Doctors, etc. are mine.  
  
Authors Notes: This is my first attempt at fan fiction after being a avid reader for the last 4 years. I wrote this story to give M & S a chance to not be trashed all of the time, and to give them a shot at payback (watch for future additions to the series) I figured at some point Mulder would have to grow up. Well he is here. I would like to  
thank several Beta Readers for their help, Shiv, Xenith, and Kel.  
  
Chapter 2, Reflections  
  
Anaheim California,  
Mercy Hospital  
Wednesday June 9th, 1999, 9:30am  
Maggie Scully stood looking out the window. She heard a soft moan behind her and she turned to see her daughter shifting in her sleep. Even in sleep, you could see the desperation in her face, the worry she held inside for the man in the bed. The man who had to have machines help him breath. The man who had stood in the way of a madman who wanted to kill her daughter. A man whom she loved as a son.  
She moved to where her daughter was sleeping in a chair, and pulled the blanket up closer to her, then looked over to where Fox lay, unmoving. He was connected to so many tubes and devices, some kind of pump, pulling blood out of his chest. Blood and other antibiotics going in. Other things to monitor his condition. Tears stung her eyes as she thought back to that day, when she had looked in to see Fox, with his gun in his hand. She had no doubt at all, that Dana would only precede Fox in death by a short time. She had not intruded, as she almost did, but saw him put it on the table. When she saw his shoulders shaking with sobs she knocked on the door after giving him a moment to get hold of himself.   
Then she thought back to when Dana was dying of cancer, and something Fox had done had cured her. She didn't know what it was, or how he did it, but she was sure that he was responsible for her cure. Then she had heard from a nurse that her son had the nerve to call Fox a sorry son of a bitch. Dana had never known that he blamed Fox for everything that had happened to the family. Maggie had quietly pulled her son to the side later that morning, and read him the riot act up one side and down the other. Bill still didn't like Mulder, but he did know when he was outnumbered, and he kept his feeling mostly to himself.  
She thought back to last summer, something had happened then, she didn't know what, but it was big. Dana had come to visit the signs of some injury still healing her face. They talked some, Dana finally admitting that she had been abducted again. But Fox had gotten her back. She was shocked to find out that Fox had traveled to Antarctica to rescue her daughter. She didn't learn any more of what had gone on, but something had changed them. Fox was the one who had changed the most.  
About a month after Dana's visit there was a hostage situation in Washington DC. It was on the news all day long. At the end, the guy had been talked into letting every one go free, and had surrendered to the FBI hostage negotiator, Fox Mulder. The news had shown him and Dana exiting the building and turning the man over to the police. Then about a week later she had invited him and Dana to a barbecue, and he had accepted without argument.   
Over the next few months more examples of his new found maturity had come to the open. High profile crimes solved, but Fox not taking as much credit as he probably deserved.   
He would praise his team members for their effort, when it was all his insight that solved the cases. Then last month, he had invited her to the FBI Spring picnic, as his and Dana's guest. When it came to the games, his and Dana's teamwork had paid off again. Their team had won the bureau volleyball tournament, a good part by their skill, and ability to work together setting up the ball for the front line players. A fact pointed out to her by Walter Skinner. Though no longer their boss, he still stayed in touch.  
Yes, her Fox was finally growing up, returning to the mainstream of the FBI. Now if she could only get him and Dana to act on their feelings for each other.  
One of the Nurses, Angie McAdams came in to give Maggie a message.  
"There is a Commander William Scully out in the Waiting room to see you."  
"Okay thanks." Replied Maggie.  
The nurse checked over all of the equipment, noted Mulders vital signs on the chart, then left. Maggie looked over at Dana again, debating whether or not to wake her to go see Bill. She decided that Dana needed the rest more than anything, and left the room by herself.  
Maggie left the room, and saw Bill, Tara, and her grandson Matty sitting in the waiting area. Bill stood quickly embracing his mother, Tara stood at his side waiting her turn. Maggie made the rounds hugging everyone. When she was done she turned back to Bill.  
"What are you doing here Bill, as I last recall, you had stated that this family would be better off if Mulder would have never been born."  
Bill paled, but looked right back into her eyes. "I was wrong mom! I may not like Mulder, but I saw the shooting on the news last night. I knew as soon as I realized what was going on that Mulder was sacrificing himself for Dana, and the reporter too. He could have saved himself, and the reporter, but then Dana would have been killed. I realized then how much he loves her, I guess I couldn't, or wouldn't see it before, But I,.. We wanted to be here for her."  
"Oh Bill, I hoped you would be able to work your hatred of Fox out of your head, Dana Loves him, and he is not the cause of our problems. He has been like a son to me when you and Charlie were unable to get home. I don't know what I would have done without him."  
"I realize that now mom, I finally saw what he would be willing to do for Dana. We." He said putting his arm around Tara, "Just want to be here for Dana, and Mulder if we can."  
  
Anaheim California,  
Mercy Hospital  
Wednesday June 9th, 1999, 1:30pm.  
Dana Scully sat next to the bed that her partner lay in, the fingers of her right hand absent mindedly stroking the back of Fox Mulders hand.   
Her mind wandered back to other times when she had sat near him when he was injured. After that disaster in Siberia, when he was shot in the leg, severed an artery, and almost bled to death. When he had confronted Krycek, drugged out of his mind, and she herself had to shoot him. Then her thoughts drifted off to other things as the life giving machines did their job. She remembered resenting the assignment to "validate" Agent Mulders work, she was not a spy. Someone had not realized that she took her job far to seriously to just look to shoot down someone's work, without verifying and double-checking the data. She studied ALL the evidence before submitting a report; she was not one to falsify facts.  
Then when she first saw him, she could not believe how handsome he was. Then when they shook hands, electricity sparked between them. Now they just passed the mark of being partners for 6 years, things had really changed, she had seen, hell done things that no sane person should be expected to. She had been abducted, had three months of her life taken from her. She had been made barren, given cancer, and then cured. A daughter appeared, only to die in agony a short time later.   
She thought back to last summer, when she stood in Mulders hall, hearing from his lips how much she meant to him, to have him lean over to kiss her, then after the briefest of touches that damned Bee had stung her.  
She had felt sure that they were close to moving on to the next step of their relationship, when this happened. Well she was not going to wait any longer for Fox to make the first move, if he got over this, no. When he got over this, she was going to start something, if he didn't. She started to stand when the door opened. A tall man in a Navy uniform stood in the door.  
"Dana, can I come in?"  
Dana looked at her brother somewhat coldly. "Yes Bill, as if I could stop you."  
He walked over to her and put his arm around her, and gave her a brief hug, feeling her stiffen.  
"We saw it happen on the news. I just wanted to be here for you."  
Dana turned to look at Bill, and saw the sadness and regret in his eyes. Her eyebrow raised up questioning.  
"I don't know why I blamed him for everything before Dana, I really don't. Still he was partly responsible for you being in those situations, even though it was your choice, and I have to learn to understand that. But on the TV this afternoon, I saw what he was willing to do for you, and I realized how wrong I had been. Don't ask us to be best buds, at least for awhile, it will take some time to get used to each other, but I will be here for you both."  
Scully embraced her brother, suddenly thankful for the support he offered.   
A gagging sound came from behind her and one of the machines monitoring Mulder got louder. Dana turned to see Fox waking up, unable to breathe on his own, and gagging on the tube down his throat.  
"Bill, get the Doctor, Mulder is waking up!"  
Dana grabbed at Mulders hands that were heading for the tube, her cast making things awkward. "Mulder, look at me." He quieted slightly. "There is a ventilator tube in your throat, relax, let it breathe for you." He calmed some more. Dana leaned over more, so he could see her eyes.   
"Trust me here Mulder, you were shot three times in the chest, you have some lung damage, if you relax, let the machine breathe for you, and don't fight the process, you will be fine, you will be 100% when you get out of here." She looked into his eyes. "Mulder. Listen to me. I Love you too, but I want you to try to relax and let the doctors take care of you. Please. For me?"   
She felt him squeeze her hand, and saw in his eyes that he would do as she asked. The machines returned to normal and Mulder lay back quietly as the doctor came in.  
"Well Mr. Mulder, I am glad to see that you are awake. I would imagine that you are in some pain, so I will have something given to you in a moment. I take it Dr. Scully has given you a rundown of your condition, right? So that I understand, please blink one long for yes, two fast for no, and many fast for I don't know, or don't understand, okay?  
Mulder blinked one long time.  
"Good. Well, here is the situation, you are awake and conscious. There was a lot of damage to your left lung, with some to the right one. You need to have the ventilator to help you breathe, the four broken ribs will cause a lot of pain otherwise. Do you understand me?"  
Again, one long blink.  
"Okay, we now have two choices, I can put you into a medical coma for the next two or three days. The other choice is giving you an epidural that will paralyze you from the upper chest down. We can't have you fighting the ventilator. Do you understand?"  
One long blink.  
"Do you want to be out?"  
Two fast blinks.  
"Are you sure Mr. Mulder? It will be difficult, you won't be able to do much more that sleep and think."  
One long blink.  
Before the Dr. could continue Scully cut in.  
"Mulder, if you want to be awake, I will be here for you." There was a throat clearing sound behind her. "I mean we will be here for you, we can talk to you and you can blink. I mean, think of the opportunity, to talk to Fox Mulder, and not have him be able to talk back."   
A wink, and really long blink.  
"Okay, look we need to let the Dr. do what he needs to do, I will be right outside, when he is done I will be back in, Okay?  
  
Anaheim California,  
Mercy Hospital  
Wednesday June 9th, 1999, 7:20pm.  
Walter Skinner stood looking out the window, not really seeing anything, but looking anyway. Mulder had drifted off to sleep a while ago, and he was thinking about their one sided conversation.  
Mulder firmly believed that there were extraterrestrial beings here on earth, that there was some conspiracy to allow the Alien race to take over the earth. Not only that, he claimed to have been on one of their ships when he rescued Scully in Antarctica. He had seen naval reports that a large object has tripped the radar pickets before vanishing in Antarctica, and that had made him wonder.  
His superiors had thrown Mulder and Scully to the wolves many times, and that smoking bastard had his hand in on several set ups. What was going on, Walter did not know, but he was tired of being used.  
He turned and looked at Mulder. His eyes were still closed, chest moving slightly in time with the ventilator. Other machines beeping and humming quietly.   
The Night Nurse, just starting her shift came in and checked Mulders vitals and IV levels, giving Walter a smile when he looked at her.   
As she left, he turned back to the window. He had wondered several times what had happened in Antarctica. Mulder had given him a brief story about pulling Scully out of some pod on a UFO that was buried in the snow and ice. The New Zealand rescue team said they found them in a snow cat, not far from a giant sinkhole.   
They had gotten Scully's SOS, right after a fairly heavy earthquake. An Earthquake, which according to Australian Geologists, was centered where the sinkhole was.  
Something was going on and he did not like it one bit.  
He frowned down at his cold cup of coffee, and reflected on the changes in Mulder after they returned to duty from their absence. When it was announced that the X-Files would be reopened, but that they would be headed by Special Agent Jeffery Spender, and included Special Agent Diana Foley, Walter had watched Mulders face for a reaction. He saw Mulders jaw tighten, and saw the flash of anger in his eyes, but that was the only reaction. Mulder behaved like a mature adult for once, surprising him, and that smoking bastard as well.  
Ever since then Mulder had handled himself with maturity, professionalism, and a quiet dignity that impressed quite a few people.  
People had written Mulder off, career wise, but these last few high profile cases had pushed Mulder back onto the fast track. Oh, Mulder would never admit it, he was the last one to take credit for doing his job. But there were more people on his side than he knew about, and word was getting out. Fox Mulder was becoming a player.  
Walter took one more look at the coffee in his hand, and then he set the cup on the windowsill and rubbed his eyes. He heard the door open and saw a male nurse come in with some medication. He turned back toward the window not paying attention to the nurse.  
Out at the Nurses station, Bill Scully was on the phone with his mother who had just paged him with a 911 message.   
"Yes mom, I will make sure he gets the message. Yes mom, I got the General Tso's Chicken for him. No mom, I won't cause trouble." He looked up as the Male Nurse entered Mulders room. He didn't know why, but something about the nurse, was bothering him. Bill promised his mom that he would be good, then noticed the Nurse at the desk in front of him. It hit him suddenly.  
He slammed the phone down, and yelled for the startled Nurse to get security up here right away, then sprinted for the door.   
When he slammed through the door Walter jumped, and so did the nurse who was injecting something into Mulder's IV.   
"Mr. Skinner, grab him, he's trying to kill Mulder!"  
The Nurse dropped the syringe as Walter moved toward him, and pulled out a knife. Bill, who was still moving toward the man saw his chance, he let go with a hard right, putting all of his strength behind it. The thunk that was heard when his fist connected, left no doubt that it was a knockout. The man dropped to the floor and Walter handcuffed him immediately.  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked as Bill started pulling the IV's out.  
"I don't know, but he was trying to kill Mulder!"   
Bill was holding the IV needle up as two security guards, a doctor and a nurse entered. They had their guns drawn when they entered, but a brief examination of Walter's ID was all it took to calm them down. Bill turned to the doctor.  
"I pulled his IV out, this man," and he pointed to the bogus nurse. "Was injecting something in his IV when I came it. The syringe is on the floor somewhere."  
The nurse found it, picked it up, and handed it to the doctor.  
"Any idea what is in it.?"  
"No, but I would guess that is has something in it that would be dangerous to a man in Mulders condition, and something that would be hard to trace."  
The doctor send the nurse to the lab with both the syringe, and the IV setup, along with a third security guard who was there to safe guard the chain of evidence for the hospital. The security guards were taking the man who was just waking up out to meet the police when Dana and Margaret arrived.  
"Sir, what happened here?"  
"Looks like your brother prevented an assassin from killing Mulder."  
Dana gasped, Margaret looked shocked. And Walter finally asked the question he wanted answered.  
"How did you know Commander Scully?"  
Bill tried to look sheepish, but explained. "I have been in Naval Intelligence for the last nine years. I have been trained to be observant. The nurse was coming out of the room when mom paged me. I had asked how things were while I was calling mom.   
While I was talking, the other Nurse came from down the hall and went in. Something bothered me about the guy, but I wasn't sure what until I saw the other nurses' hands. She had only a smooth wedding ring on, but the one that went into the room had rings on most of his fingers, which is against hospital policy, they can get in the way of equipment and stuff, and bacteria hide under them. Surgeons and surgical nurses wear no jewelry on hands or wrists."  
"That must have been when you yelled for security and dropped the phone." Said Margaret.  
"Yea. I rushed in, told Mr. Skinner to stop the guy, decked him, and then pulled out the IV."  
"Which was a very good thing Mr. Scully, that syringe was full of a coagulating agent that would have probably blocked his arteries, stopping Mr. Mulders heart from beating." Said the doctor as he hung the phone up.  
Dana went to Bill, put her arms around him, hugging him as hard as she could and whispered.  
"Thank you Bill, Thank you for saving him."  
"Anything for you Dana." He said hugging her back, "Anything to make you happy."  
And the rift that had formed between brother and sister took a giant step to being healed.  
  
Anaheim California,  
Mercy Hospital  
Thursday June 10th, 1999, 1:20pm  
Mulder had just gone to sleep, and Dana decided to take a walk to stretch her tired legs a bit. She had spent all morning in a hearing to determine who was at fault for Agent Mulder getting injured. ASAC Anderson, and Agent Simpson were both determined to be at fault. Anderson for ignoring Mulders profile as to the level of danger the suspect presented, and Simpson for having bullets that were not only against FBI policy, but also against the law in his gun, and for being careless with the prisoner.  
Dana put her sweater on as she stepped out of the room. She went over to the nurses' station and said.  
"I'm going to take a quick walk in the garden, Mulder just went to sleep."  
"Okay Dr. Scully." Answered one of the nurses.  
"Oh, Dr. Scully." Said another. "That woman over there." She pointed to a smallish woman who looked to be in her early 60's. "She came in late last night, and was asking about Mr. Mulder. Then she came back early this morning, and has been here all day."  
"Did she give you her name?"  
"No she didn't, I asked if she wanted us to call you, but she said that it wasn't important."  
"Okay, thank you, I will talk to her."  
The woman stood looking out the window, and didn't hear Dana approach.  
"Excuse me, but I heard you were asking about Fox Mulder."  
The woman jumped slightly at the sound of Dana's voice, and turned.  
When the woman turned, Dana found herself looking into the sad eyes of Teena Mulder, Fox's mother.  
"Oh, Mrs. Mulder. Oh God, I am so sorry, I forgot to call you about Mul.. Fox."  
"That is quite all right Miss Scully, I'm sure you had other worries on your mind."  
"Yes, but still…."  
"No buts Miss Scully. I gave up my rights to be a parent when Fox was 12.   
I know that you are listed as his next of kin, just like I know your mother treats him like a son. My therapist says that if I am ever to come to grips with my relationship with my son, I must be truthful to everyone involved, including myself "  
"But How, Why?"  
"Just because I have not been a parent to him, does not mean that I don't love him. I know much of what happens to you two. Most of the times he has been in the hospital, I have been close by. I would not dare to intrude on you, but I was always near. When I saw on TV what happened yesterday, I couldn't stay away. For some reason this time was different and I had to come, but I could not intrude."  
"You would not be intruding, he is your son."  
"You are being kind Miss Scully, I just wanted to know that he was going to be alright! Would you give him a message for me?"  
"Of course. But why don't you give it to him yourself, you can see him when he wakes up."  
"I don't want to upset him"  
"I don't think it would, maybe this would be a good time to start healing old wounds."  
Anaheim California,  
Mercy Hospital  
Thursday June 10th, 1999, 4:40pm.  
Dana, Maggie Scully and Teena Mulder sat in the cafeteria eating something that someone may consider an early dinner. They were talking about Fox, Mrs. Mulder giving away some of the details of his childhood.  
"Fox always had a profound disrespect for authority figures, and it started at an early age." She started. "The IQ test that we had done was taken when he was 9, and he rated in the genius category, he has refused to take another since then. When he was 13 he challenged one of his teachers on some point of knowledge, the teacher was so arrogant about it that Fox decided to embarrass him in from of the class. Well the teacher went to Bill, and he punished Fox for disturbing the class. Bill was always hard on Fox, but after Samantha…" she paused shuddering as she remembered.   
"After Samantha disappeared he was out of control. Well, he punished Fox severely and made Fox apologize to the teacher. Well, after that all the teachers were worried about him, so they were careful in their lessons.   
He spent all of his time alone, or playing basketball. You see when Samantha was taken, I shut down. I took Valium for so long that I missed most of Fox's remaining school years, and I let his father pretty much take care of everything. Then when Bill lost control and put Fox in the hospital I had to do something."  
She paused to drink some coffee.  
"Once Bill moved out, Fox pretty much took care of himself, I was out of it most of the time, barely able to take care of myself. Then he went to Oxford. He has always been a good son, and he always calls and lets me know what was going on. He came and saw me once, when you were missing Dana, and he sat down on my couch and cried for an hour. I knew then that he had found someone, and was in love.   
I wanted to do nothing more that hold him, but I felt so guilty about how I had treated him all of his life, that I couldn't. When he left I cried for hours over what I had become."  
"I remember him talking about that visit," said Maggie. "He was so relieved that you allowed him to unburden himself, and talk. It made him feel better to be with you."  
"Yes, and your visit did go well today." Said Dana. "He was glad to see you, maybe now you can start to get to know each other again."  
"I hope so Dana, and I would like to get to know you too. It is always good to get to know your future daughter in law."  
"Dana sat up suddenly gasping. Her mother just smiled.  
A Private Club Room  
New York City  
  
"So, now do we not only have to worry about Mulder, Scully and Skinner we also have to worry about a local flunky talking out of turn."  
"Don't worry." Said the smoker. "There will be no talking. Mulders assailant has already met with an unfortunate accident."  
"That is good, but now we still have to worry about Mulder. We cannot attempt anything so blatant again anytime soon, he will be guarded for some time."  
"Yes, for now he will be left alone, but if he comes to getting to close, then we will have no choice."  
"You almost sound like you admire him."  
"I do." He replied, lighting up another Morley. "I do admire his tenacity, his devotion to his cause, his ability to reach conclusions faster and better that others. His investigative skill, his loyalty, and his passion are traits to be admired."  
"Just don't let your admiration get in the way."  
"Not a chance." Was the reply.  
  
Anaheim California,  
Mercy Hospital  
Friday June 11, 1999, 10:15am.  
Walter Skinner was sitting and dozing on the comfortable couch in the ICU waiting room. Dana was in with Mulder as they were removing the ventilator.   
Maggie and Mrs. Mulder had just gone out for some coffee and muffins. He glanced up at the door to the room Mulder was in when a nurse came out. The two uniformed police guards were watching everyone carefully.  
He heard the elevator announce its presence, and he glanced at the tall redheaded man who got out.   
Bill Scully got out and walked over to where Walter was sitting.  
"Mornin Walter, what's up?"  
"They're removing the ventilator tube, and getting him to breathe on his own." He replied.  
"Walter, I have a question, and it's one that I hope you will answer honestly."  
"I'll try, I can't promise anything, but I will try."  
"What the hell is Mulder and my sister involved in?"  
Walter looked at Bill Scully for a moment, and then answered.  
"They have uncovered evidence of a conspiracy that reaches to the highest levels of our government. Evidence that there is a group of individuals who would do anything possible to bring our government to its knees." As he said this, he looked Bill right in the eye.  
"Walter, I wish you hadn't look me in the eye when you said that."  
"Why?"  
"Because now I believe that you were telling me the truth." Bill sighed and sat down next to Walter.  
"Ever since Dana go involved with Mulder, I have hated him, I blamed him for Missy's death, and for Dana's cancer. I could never see what she saw in him."  
"She loves him."  
"I realize that now. And I realize that he loves her, I could see that on the news film of what happened. Mom always said that they were doing important work, but I had heard that they were just chasing UFO's, and little Green Men. And I had heard of his reputation."  
"They're Gray."  
"What??"  
"The Little Green men, they are actually gray."  
"Whatever. I just thought that they were wasting their time, and the taxpayers money chasing UFO's. And the thought of Dana wasting her life like that just pissed me off. And again I blamed him."  
"They caught one." Said Walter quietly.  
"What?" said Bill, whipping his head around to look at Walter.  
"Well, actually, one caught them, or Dana anyway."  
"What happened."  
"Look, this is all in the public record. Last summer, the two of them were investigating the bombing in Dallas, and came upon some interesting evidence. Anyway to make a long story shorter, Dana was drugged and abducted from near Mulders apartment. The people who were doing it managed to shoot Mulder in the head in the process." Walter paused to look at Bill, and take a drink of his coffee. "Mulder was only grazed, and he managed to sneak out of the hospital."   
"He found out where Scully had been taken, and was given an antidote to whatever she was drugged with. He cleaned out his bank account, cashed in some stocks, and called in all the favors he could, then trekked to Antarctica to get her."  
Walter again paused, smiling to himself at Bills expression.  
"As far as the rest of the details go, I can't tell you, that would have to come from them."  
"Son of a bitch! Was this during the first week in July?"  
"Yes it was." Answered Walter, puzzled.  
"The first week in July, I was in Pearl. There was a mess of earthquake reports, and UFO reports coming out of SOUPAC. They mentioned Antarctica. There were also UFO reports from New Zealand and Australia. There was mention of Mulders name on a report, but when I went back to look at it, it has been classified with a level one security. About that time we also had a request to sent an air ambulance to Auckland. Was that for them?"  
"Yes it was, I really had to pull some strings to make that happen."  
Bill sat with a stunned expression on his face.  
"He went to Antarctica to find her?"  
"Yes he did. I don't know all the details of what he had to go through, but he got there in less than 72 hours. And he had to do it all on his own. He had no official support whatsoever."  
"No wonder Dana almost took my head off when I said something about Mulder last Thanksgiving. She told me that I had no idea of what he was willing to do for her, or how far he would go. At the time I had no idea."  
"Yea, they are something else. I have never seen two people do devoted to each other. I wonder if they are ever going to do something about it."  
"What!" said Bill, rather loudly. "Are you going to tell me that they are not sleeping together."  
"Yes I am, Hell, I don't even think that they have ever kissed."  
"You gotta be kidding."  
"I'm not! Those two have been thoroughly professional about their relationship the entire time that I have known them. But they are so devoted to each other that anyone can see the depth of their feelings. My secretary has been taking bets on when they will finally admit what everyone else knows."  
"What's the deal with Mulder and this weird stuff he and my sister do?"  
"Do you know what the X-Files are Bill?" asked Walter. Bill shook his head and said that he was not really sure.  
"The X-Files are most of the time cases that have not been solved by normal means. Dana and Mulder investigated those cases, most of them involving deaths that had occurred in a strange or horrible circumstance. Those two, had a 90 plus percent solve rate. On cases that most people had already given up on. And the ones that they could not claim as solved had the deaths stop. Those two are damn good Bill, the Best the FBI has, and of course the FBI makes fun of the Ice Queen and Spooky, when they are not investigating fertilizer purchases."  
"Ice Queen?"  
"Yea, that's Dana's nickname at the bureau."  
"But Dana is not like that at all." Said Bill, who was growing angry.  
"I know that, and so does anyone who knows her, but most don't want to know her."  
"Because of Mulder!" stated Bill.  
"Partly because of The X-Files yes, but she had the nickname from before she knew him, she picked it up at the academy."  
"Do you know why?"  
"I have heard rumors, but for more you should ask her."  
  
Please R & R  
  
TBC  



	3. Chapter 3: Recovery

  
Title: Maturity: Chapter 3  
By: Merlin, merlin@hpoint.com  
Category: MSR, Everyone Angst  
Keywords: S,MSR  
Rating: PG-13 for violence  
  
Spoilers: Basically, everything up to and including the Movie, Season 6 never happened.  
  
Summary: Mulder is Growing up and maturing, getting ready to be a player, but a Serial Killer causes some Scully  
Angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, Maggie Scully, and the other regulars belong to 1013. I am just borrowing them for a short adventure. Johnny Nokamura, and the other Anaheim agents, Doctors, etc. are mine.  
  
Chapter 3, Recovery.  
  
Anaheim California,  
Mercy Hospital  
Wednesday June 16, 1999, 1:15pm.  
  
Mulder was lying in bed watching a baseball game on the TV when the door opened and the respiratory therapist came in with her blowing tube as Scully called it.  
"Good afternoon Mr. Mulder, and how are we feeling today?" she asked.  
* I am feeling like shit, how are You feeling * he wanted to ask, but settled for "Better."  
"Okay then lets check you out." She had him check his breath strength, volume, and stamina then wrote it on his chart.  
"Very good Mr. Mulder, you are improving quickly. I will be back to see you later today."  
As the therapist turned to leave, Mulder looked up when the door opened. He was expecting Scully, and he had a big smile ready. He was only partly right as Bill Scully came through the door.  
"Hello Bill." He said cautiously.  
"Afternoon Mulder." said Bill, offering his hand.  
Mulder took the proffered hand, and shook it.  
"I would guess that by the smile you had on your face that you were expecting Dana?"  
"Yea I was."  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but she wanted me to tell you that she was running late. Her and our mothers were going shopping with Tara, so I told her that I would keep you company."  
"Okay." Said Mulder tentatively.  
"Hey relax, I'm not going to hurt you."  
"I didn't think you were Bill, but you did make it known how you feel about me a while back."  
"Yea, I know I did. And I am sorry for that. I made the kind of mistake that I tell my men to not make. Never assume something without examining all of the facts. I made a mistake judging you. Mom, Charlie and Dana all told me I was wrong, but I did not listen, all I knew was that my baby sister was dying, and I couldn't find anyone to blame except you. But then I found out that it was you who saved her. Then again last summer, you went to the end of the earth for my sister, didn't you.  
Mulder only nodded his head.  
"You did know that my mother has the wedding all planned out didn't you?"  
Mulder again only shook his head no.  
"Well, you better get used to the idea Mulder, because my mom says that she has known it for years, Walt has known about it for a long time, and somebody named Kimberly is taking bets on it."  
Mulder only stared at Bill, a shocked look on his face.  
"Well, you better make an honest woman out of my sister Mulder."  
"I plan on it. Can you get that box out of the drawer over there for me Bill?"  
Bill opened the top drawer of the small desk that was in the room, and pulled out a FedEx box and handed it to Mulder.   
"Can you open the outside wrapping, it hurts if I pull. Thanks."  
Bill opened the package and handed Mulder the inner box.  
"I had some friends break into Dana's place to get her ring size from one of her rings that I know fit, then get this out of my safe deposit box and have it resized." Said Mulder opening a small velvet jewelers box. "They FedEx'ed it to me and it came in last night."  
He handed the opened jewelry box to Bill.  
Bill looked inside at a beautiful diamond solitaire centered between two sapphires that were the color of Dana's eyes. The ring itself was a delicate woven gold band with silver threads intermixed in a complicated pattern.  
"That is beautiful Mulder, Dana will love it."  
"What will I love?" She asked coming through the open door.  
Bill in his haste to hand it back to Mulder flipped it up in the air as he closed the lid. The box made a lazy loop before plopping down on the bed.  
Dana zoomed in and picked it up.  
"Bill, is this my birthday present?"  
"Uhh, no Dana, not really. It really belongs to Mulder."  
Mulder shot Bill a dirty look as Maggie and Walter entered the room.  
"Are we interrupting something?" asked Walter, sensing the tension in the room.  
"No, not really." Replied Dana still holding the closed jewelry box. "Bill was saying something about how much I would love this when I came in the door, and then tried to hide it from me."  
"But Dana, it's not mine." Said Bill, getting red faced.  
"It's mine Scully, I asked the guys to send it to me here." Said Mulder.  
"What is it Mulder" she asked.  
Mulder took as deep a breath as he could then looked deeply into her eyes.  
"It is the ring I was going to give you when I asked you to be my wife."  
"But, but Mulder, we----."  
"Yea I know Scully, but the hell with them all, you have been the most important thing in my life for years now. If the FBI wants to split us up, let them, we will be together at home, and they can kiss our 90 percent solve rate goodbye. I need you Scully! I love you even more than life itself, and I can no longer stand being without you."  
"Please Scully. Dana, will you marry me?"  
"Tears filled the eyes of the petite redhead as she responded.  
"Yes Fox, I will." She answered as she leaned over and kissed him gently. "Whenever and wherever you want to."  
  
  
Anaheim California,  
Mercy Hospital  
Wednesday June 30, 1999, 11:15am.  
  
Mulder was finally leaving the hospital after a 3-week stay, but he was not going home yet. He would require two more weeks of rest and recuperation before they would let him fly home. He was moving around now but got tired rather quickly, the Doctor expected it to take several months before he would be able to return to work.  
Dana stood alongside the bed giving him the look.  
"Mulder, if you don't get your butt into this wheelchair, we will never get out of here."  
"Okay, okay." And as he turned to sit in the offending chair he planted a quick kiss on her. "But you are so cute when you are demanding."  
"Muuuldeeerrrr, what am I going to do with you?"  
"Marry me Scully, what else?"  
Mulder finished signing the release forms, handed them to the nurse, the turned to the orderly.  
"Home James." He said, pointing to the elevators.  
Scully followed behind sighing. This hospital stay had been different than the others; Mulder did not drive the Doctors and nurses crazy like he usually did during a stay. He took his medication without argument, did the exercises that they had requested he do, and generally was a good boy.   
They helped into the back of the van and closed the doors. Dana sat up front next to Tara.  
"Scully, are you sure about this?"  
She looked at Tara and smiled, knowing what was going on in his mind.  
"Yes Mulder, I'm sure, Bill and Tara have plenty of room, and it is on a secure military base, so it is unlikely that anyone will try to come after you, and I think he wants to grill the future brother in law."  
"Ohh." He replied. "I am really grateful Tara, for you to take me in like this. I just hope that we won't be to much of a burden to you."  
"You won't be any trouble at all Mulder, with you, Dana, and Mom all here it will be like a holiday."  
Dana in the meantime frowned; this was not the Mulder she was used to.  
When they arrived at the house, Bill was just opening the door; he put his briefcase down and came over to help. He helped Mulder out of the van, and stood by as he navigated up to the house. Scully stood back and looked at the house with horror, it was a split level home; all the bedrooms would be upstairs.  
She turned to Tara.  
"Where will he stay, those stairs will be impossible Tara"  
"Oh, we talked about it yesterday with the doctor while you were out, Fox said that he would be fine in Bills oversized recliner, or we would have rented a hospital bed. Didn't he tell you?"  
"No, guess it slipped his mind." Replied Dana.  
  
Later Mulder was relaxing in the recliner, Bill had gone back to work and Tara had just left for the store. Dana decided that she was going to find out what was going on.  
"Okay Mulder." She said in her best 'Getting down to business voice'. "What is going on?"  
"What do you mean Scully?" he answered, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.  
"You know what I mean Mulder, you have been to calm about this whole thing, normally by now you would have had the entire hospital staff pissed off at you. But instead you have my brother who used to hate you catering to you, his wife is waiting on you hand and foot, my mother is planning a wedding that surprised me." She took a breath and calmed down. "Ever since we got beck from Antarctica you have been different, I just want to know what is going on in your head?" she said quietly.  
"Scully, something happened to me in Antarctica, I found my proof." He put up his hand to stop her protest. "I know you didn't see it, but that is not what I am saying. I found my proof. My proof is you. Then when we were safely back, I sat down and had a long hard talk with myself."  
"I'll bet that was interesting." Said Scully with a hint of a smile.  
"It was, I realized, that I was not only your worst enemy, I was also my own worst enemy. I was charging blindly into battle, waving my 'truth is out there' banner, and we kept getting the shit kicked out of us. I realized that if a surgeon can check out someone's heart through the vein in their leg, we could do things differently. I realized that I had to get my career back on track so that when someone heard my name they would think of the person who solved the so and so case, not the 'chicken little guy' who was screaming about the sky falling. I also realized what you had lost, being associated with me. I know it was all by your choice, but I wanted to restore your status as well. I found out that you were still respected, even though you were with me, but that was because you cared enough to have proof before you spoke. I said it before, and I will say it again, Scully. You have made me what I am today. The FBI would have dumped me long ago if not for the solve rate that you are responsible for."  
"No Mulder…"  
"Scully, just shut up and let me finish, will you?" He paused until he saw her nod her head. "You are responsible for our solve rate, you made me prove things to you, you wrote reports in a manner that people could believe, you made me write up my observations so that they could be followed. You kept me sane."  
Scully was close to tears hearing this and squeezed his hand.  
"That same night I had a dream, Albert came to me in it and explained to me that rushing headlong into a boulder will cause pain and damage, but that water flowing and wind blowing would over time reduce the boulder to sand. He said that I needed to grow up to fulfill my destiny, and that I would have to keep you with me to do so. When I woke up, I felt that I knew what I had to do, and I did. But while I was unconscious in the hospital, I dreamed even more, but about you this time. I knew I had to make up for what you had given up for me. A life family, a husband. I knew then that I had to propose to you, that you would accept, and that we would be able to stay as a team. The rest you know. All I can say to you Scully is that I love you more that life itself, and that I could not go on without you. I know that you were angry with me for blocking Fletchly's shots, but I really felt that the vest would protect me. I did think Dana, before I acted."  
"Dana kneeled on the floor beside him, tears running down her cheeks. " I love you too Mulder!" She said softly. "But I need to know that you will try to take care of yourself as well, I feel the same way, I can't live without you either." She saw how emotionally spent he was, and had him lay back and rest. She kissed him tenderly and went into the kitchen.  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table, she reflected on what Mulder had told her. He was right, in the last 6 months alone he had stepped back into the bureau mainstream. Enough so that cases were offered to them on a consultant basis, since Kerch would not allow them off of the backgrounds check detail. She knew that Mulder was hoping to get the X-Files back eventually, and he was playing the political game very well.  
  
San Diego Naval Base  
The Home of William Scully Jr.  
Saturday July 3, 1999, 2:45pm.  
  
Mulder was feeling quite a bit better now, and was moving around pretty good. He was sitting in the back yard with Bill Scully listening to a ball game on the radio.   
Matthew was sacked out in his play pen, and Tara and Dana had gone to the airport to pick up Margaret, Teena and AD Skinner, who had to be in Anaheim on Monday for a hearing, were arriving to spend the fourth with them before heading back to Washington DC with Mulder on Wednesday.  
"So Mulder, how did you meet my sister."  
"As strange as it sounds Bill, she was assigned to spy on me." Bill raised an eyebrow, proving to him that it was a Scully genetic trait.  
"Scully is/was and always will be a scientist. Someone figured that she would be able to debunk me, put down my wild theories. But they did not pick up on one part of her personality."  
Mulder paused to take a drink of apple juice, his concession to juices that Scully forced on him; he would never admit that he liked it. While he paused he did not hear the family come in behind him.  
"They did not take into account Scully's integrity, the fact that she would not send a report in without investigating it thoroughly. They did not count on her loyalty, her tenaciousness in seeking the answers."  
"So when did you fall in love with her?" asked Bill, seeing Dana smile.  
"Jeez Bill, think you got enough questions? I think it was probably on our first case together, when she came running into my room in her underwear."  
There were raised eyebrows all around on that one, and a very blushing Dana Scully.  
"She had found two marks on her back, similar to the ones on the victims, and she was concerned. I explained that they were only mosquito bites. It was then I knew that she trusted me not to try to take advantage of the situation.   
At the time I never thought of it, she was not really my type. But I was hooked, I fell in love with her mind and soul, then one day I was thinking about how beautiful she was and wondered, 'Where in the hell did that come from, when did Scully become beautiful'?"  
The quiet became tense, and Skinner let the door close.  
"Hello everyone." Said Maggie.  
Scully walked over and kissed Mulder.  
"How much did you hear?" he asked.  
"Enough." Was all she said, but what he read in her eyes told the rest of the story. "Enough to know that I love you. But, it is time for you to rest before dinner." She helped him up and into the house as everyone else relaxed.  
  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
Mulder was back out on the chaise lounge waiting for dinner. Walt was sitting at the picnic table talking to Maggie and Teena who were watching Matthew. Bill had just got the barbecue started, and Tara was making a salad.  
"Where's Dana?" asked Mulder.  
"In with some paperwork that I brought out from Washington…" Said Walter, who suddenly had a stricken look on his face.  
"MULDER!!" screamed Scully from inside the house. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!"  
"Mulder suddenly looking panicky, turned toward Walt."  
"The expense report from last summer was in there, it was turned down again." Answered Walter, and Mulder realized what he was going to hear about.  
Scully suddenly materialized right in front of him, shaking the handful of papers in his face.  
"When the hell were you going to tell me about this?"  
"About what Dana?" asked Fox, realizing that he had just inserted his foot up to the ankle in his mouth.  
"About what it cost you to go to Antarctica to get me! About how you are not going to get reimbursed a dime for what you spent. Where in the hell did you get that much money Mulder?  
"How much money are you talking about dear?" asked Mrs. Scully.  
"One million four hundred thousand, six hundred fifty seven dollars and 32 cents!" she said, staring at Mulder.  
Tara Gasped, Bill Scully spit out his beer, and Margaret said. "Oh My."  
"I'm waiting Mulder." Said Scully.  
"I sold some stock that my dad left me Scully. It was not big deal, I only put in the reimbursement request because Skinner said that it would give us some leverage to use later, I knew Kersh would never approve it. All I cared about was getting you back, no matter what the cost."  
"But Mulder, so much money, what if you would have failed?"  
"I would have not come home to worry about it." He answered looking in her eyes.  
She saw the truth there, in his gaze. She shivered slightly, and then held him carefully for a moment.  
"Where did you get that much money Mulder?" asked Bill.  
"Oh, my dad left me some stock, and I cashed in some of it."  
Dana's head, which had been resting in his lap, came up at that.  
"Some of it?" she asked.  
This was getting into something that he did not really want to talk about. He caught his mothers' eyes from across the patio.  
"Go ahead Fox, tell them."  
"It seems like they pay very well. Dad left an estate of about 18 million dollars. Some of it leftover from his parents. It was to be split up 3 ways, to mom, Samantha and me. I invested a lot of it, and set up trusts for Mom, Sam, and you, in case anything was to happen to me. It is worth about 28 million at last count."  
"Good God." Said Skinner, and Maggie Looked pale.  
"I didn't want to say anything to anyone, I was afraid that it would change things. Looks like I was right"  
"No Fox." Said Maggie. "Nothing has changed, it just takes some getting used to, knowing that someone is a millionaire, and doesn't care about the money."  
Teena sat, tears in her eyes. Looking at her son, the son that had raised himself. She was so proud of him, and she wanted to finally become part of his life. Already being in this family circle had helped to heal the rift between them. Over time, she hoped to become part of his life again. It seemed like it was starting to happen.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
1  
Maturity - Recovery  
  



	4. Chapter 4: Facing down the Past

Maturity Chapter 4: Facing down the Past  
  
Category: MSR, Alternate Universe  
Keywords: S,MSR, Alternate Universe  
Rating: PG-13 Slight sexual situation  
  
Spoilers: Basically, everything up to and including the Movie, Season 6 never happened.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully are making some changes in their lives. and Mulder decided to directly confront some faces from his past.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, Maggie Scully, and the other regulars belong to 1013. I am just borrowing them for a short adventure. Johnny Nokamura, Sabrina McKay and Angel Stevens are mine.  
  
Authors Notes: I would like to thank several Beta Readers for  
their help, Shiv, HuminByrrd and mgreten. It wouldn't have  
been don without you. And a big thatnks to R Vagts as well  
for the Location information.  
  
Chapter 4: Facing down the Past  
  
555 North Ave. McLean VA.  
The Home of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully  
Saturday Sept. 18, 1999, 2:00pm.  
  
  
Fox Mulder relaxed on the deck of what once was his fathers house in McLean Virginia. It had not been used in years, since even before his dad had been killed; now it was his, his and Scullys.   
They had moved into it at his mothers insistence. She told him that he and Dana would need a place to live; the house was empty and going to waste.  
  
It was a beautiful older style brick home although bigger than he needed by himself. Even though the wedding was still almost two months off, he had finally been able to talk Scully into moving in with him. She had her own room and it made him feel better having her close.  
  
He heard loud voices behind him arguing, and he returned to the confusion.  
  
"Damn you Frohike, you did that on purpose." Screamed Scully as she picked up a pile of underwear and put them back in the drawer he was carrying. Mrs. Scully stood in the living room laughing.   
"Mom! It's not funny."  
"Yes it is Dana, I do not know who was more embarrassed, you or Melvin." She answered laughing.  
  
Mulder smiled to himself thinking about the argument that they had had about moving. He just wanted to hire someone to do it, but Scully would have none of it. She organized the Lone Gunmen, two of her cousins and a couple of her friends to help. Frohike & Langly was really eager to help once they found out that he was getting Mulders video collection as part of the deal.   
  
Although he felt that he could work just as hard as anyone, Dana would not let him lift anything over twenty pounds, and in a way he was glad. He was pretty much healed from the gunshot wounds he had suffered in June, but his ribs were still pretty painful when he lifted or carried anything heavy.  
  
"Hey Mulder, someone just pulled into the driveway." Said Langly.  
He walked to the door and looked out to see AD Skinner getting out of the car, he was even more surprised to see Sabrina McKay with him. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it!" he called down from the Porch.   
"Hey Mulder, look who I found wandering around downtown."  
Mulder shook hands with Walt, and spoke to the woman with him.  
"Miss McKay."  
"Please call me Sabrina."  
"Okay Sabrina. So what brings you out here sir?"  
"Scully told me about the move, and I thought I would come out and give you a hand. And please, call me Walt, or Skinner when we are off duty."  
"Okay, Skinner. Well we're almost done but we would love to have you stay for the barbecue that we're having."  
"Well I guess you could twist my arm to get us to join you." Replied Skinner with a smile as he put his arm around the woman and headed toward the house.  
Mulder followed them up into the house, wondering at the proprietary way Skinner was acting toward Sabrina. He found he others all resting on the rear deck and made the introductions all around.  
"I didn't know you had a house here Mulder." said Skinner.   
"It was my dad's house, he lived here when he was in Washington and my mom stayed up on the Vineyard with us kids. Mom and I only stayed here one summer when I was ten and Sam was six. I guess dad stayed here off and on until he was killed. It was closed up then and we had a caretaker come in and take care of everything. Mom thought it would be a good place for Scully and I to live."  
  
"Dana, this place is gorgeous, you have to give me the tour." Said Sabrina.  
"Sure, come on." And the two women walked off. Margaret Scully turned to Skinner.  
"Since you are staying Walter, you can run the barbecue." And she pointed to the patio.   
Walt looked down to see a built in brick barbecue setup of the type that was popular in the 60s. "Damn Mulder, you sure go first class."  
"Not me, but I guess dad entertained a lot here, so he went top of the line with this place. You ought to see the Hot Tub."  
  
Skinner just shook his head and went to check out the barbecue.   
Mulder sat and made small talk with the movers. He fished a beer out of the cooler and relaxed on the bench.   
  
"And this is the master bedroom." said Dana showing a large well lit room filled with a California King waterbed.  
"Dana, this place is fantastic. It has so much charm, and.."  
"I know, we were so fortunate that Mulders mom wanted us to move in here."  
"This will be a wonderful place to raise children." said Sabrina.   
Then she noticed the sadness in Scully's eyes, the tears starting to form.  
"Did I say something wrong Dana?"  
"No, its not your fault, You didn't know. You see, I can't have children. When I was abducted a few years ago something was done to me, and now children are not an option." She said with great sadness, wondering why she was confiding in this woman.   
"Oh, Dana. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I didn't know."  
"No, that's okay, it just hurts to know that the choice to have children or to not was taken away. Anyway, never mind, it's a long story and I would really rather not talk about it. How about you,  
what are you doing here in the DC area?"  
"Looking for work actually. I was blackballed on the west coast because I wouldn't give your story out to the station I was working for. So I came back here to see if I could get on with one of the cable news companies. That and I wanted to see Walt again."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes, he is such a sweet man."  
Scully smiled to herself. 'Sweet man indeed'.  
  
While Scully finished showing Sabrina around the house, Maggie had the Lone Gunmen set up the picnic tables and start moving the food out to the table.   
Scully's friends and cousins headed home, giving prior appointments as the reason for taking off without staying for dinner. Skinner started the grill and stood talking with Mulder.  
"So Skinner, isn't she a little young for you?"  
"What?" he said his head coming up in a hurry.   
"I said isn't she a bit young for you?"  
"Jeez Mulder, its not like we are dating or anything. I just ran into her today and invited her to join me, I knew you wouldn't care, and she wanted to see Scully again."  
"Yeah, right, Walter, when she's visible to you track her like radar, when she is not you keep looking for her. Anyone can see that you are interested in each other."  
Walt sat down with a sigh. "Yeah, I am interested, but you're right she is quite a bit younger, and I really don't know much about her yet."  
"Well that's why there is dating, you know to get to know each other."  
  
Scully and Sabrina made their appearance about then stopping that line of conversation.   
And then Maggie brought out a tray of kabobs and some chicken for Walter to grill.  
"Mulder. Sabrina is out here looking to get on with one of the cable news stations." said Scully.  
"As a reporter?" asked Mulder.  
"No as a researcher or assistant producer. I do not want to go on the air again."  
"Excuse me." Cut in Byers. "Do you have any research experience?"  
"Why yes, I was a research assistant, and then researcher in college, helped me to pay my tuition. Then I went on to be a  
background specialist at ABC News. And I did investigative reporting for a while. Why?"  
"Well, as strange as it may seem, we were just getting ready to hire a researcher for our magazine, Have you ever done any print work?"  
"Not since my first year out of School." She replied. "But I am good at digging up info, either computer, print, or video."  
"Well, if you don't find anything and are interested, contact us." He said handing her a card.  
"Okay." She answered looking at the card, then back up at Byers, curiosity almost getting the best of her.  
  
Thankfully, the conversation changed when Skinner announced that the food was cooked. They all dug in and ate their fill, and then some.   
They had helped Maggie with the clean up, put all the extra food away and were sitting on the deck enjoying the warm Fall evening.   
The Gunmen had left, and so had Scully's friends and relatives, only Maggie, Skinner and Sabrina remained.  
"Mulder!" yelled Dana from the garage.  
"What" he answered over the edge of the deck.  
"Where did this damn truck come from? It wasn't there last week."  
"Oh, that's the Jimmy, it was dads old truck, I just got it back from the shop yesterday."  
"Oh." She answered coming up the steps.  
Mulder turned back to the others and explained. "Dad bought the GMC Jimmy new in 'seventy two to use when the weather got really bad. But it really never did very often, so it just sat here in the garage. Last week I had it towed to the shop. They went over it top to bottom and fixed all the problems, put new tires on it installed a new battery, then had it detailed. They just brought it back yesterday while you were in town. I thought it would be handy to have an extra vehicle, and one that would be good in bad weather."  
"Well, that's fine and dandy as long as I don't have to ride in it."  
"Why is that Scully?" he asked peering into her eyes.  
Scully blushed slightly then answered. "That damn truck is too tall, I would need help getting into it." Everyone laughed, even Scully.  
  
"Oh, I saw your boss today." said Skinner.  
"Really? What did he have to say?" Replied Mulder.  
"He mentioned that he hasn't been able to find anyone to represent his group in the LE Olympics. Evidently he asked Scully about it, but she never gave him an answer."  
"What is that?" asked Mulder.  
"The Law Enforcement Olympics is just a fancy name for a skills contest. Representatives from all over the world will be competing in three events. Target shooting, a Hogans Alley event, and a problem solving event. The idea behind it is to promote good will between different countries to make it easier to work together in the changing climate of law enforcement."  
"Sounds interesting. Scully why didn't you mention this?"  
"I really didn't think that you would be interested Mulder."  
"I'm not really, I just thought you would have mentioned it."  
"I probably would have if it wasn't for the fact of moving, and having a wedding planned around me."  
"Did you know that Spender and Fowley are representing my office." said Skinner with barely concealed disgust."  
At the mention of those two names, both Mulder and Scully looked at each other, and the decision to compete in the event was made.  
"I will let AD Kersh know Monday that Mulder and I would love to compete for his group."  
"Are you sure Mulder?" asked Skinner surprise in his voice.  
"Yes sir. Why would you think that I wouldn't be."  
"Well Mulder, two of the three events involve shooting, and I know how many times you've lost your weapon before, and your shooting scores."  
"Well." Replied Mulder a twinkle in his eye. "I have to qualify in the morning, to get certified to go back to back into field duty. Why don't you come down and see me about ten thirty?"  
"Okay, I'll be there." He answered warily. Something was going on here, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "There will be an added bonus if you two win the competition and end up representing the FBI. The representatives from Scotland Yard are Roland Smyth, and Phoebe Green." This time a huge smile lit up Scully's face. "Well then, we will just have to win won't we."  
  
The friends shared some more quiet discussion, some about work, some reminiscing about 'the good old days'. When it got near eleven o'clock Skinner and Sabrina said their good-byes and left. Maggie turned in as well leaving them alone. They made sure everything was closed up and went up to be; Scully in the master bedroom, Mulder going to his couch in the Den.  
  
About two o'clock, Scully woke to the sound of someone screaming in terror. She dashed out in the hall in time to see her mother enter the den. Mulder was screaming again.   
"Nooooooooooo, don't take her from me."  
Maggie reached Mulder first, and she tried to wake him gently, but was not having any luck, Scully grabbed his arms, and called to him.   
"Mulder, you have to wake up. It's okay, I'm here."  
Gradually he started waking up, and he grabbed her holding onto her tightly.  
"Are they always this bad?" asked Maggie.  
"No, sometimes they are worse." replied Scully.  
Maggie went back to bed leaving the young couple alone.  
"It is all right Mulder, I'm here. Come on, get up and follow me." Scully led him back into the master bedroom and push him down onto the bed. She pulled the covers up over him, then went to the other side and got in herself. Mulder was still muttering to himself so Scully snuggled up against him and tried to comfort him some more.  
  
  
555 North Ave. McLean VA.  
The Home of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully  
Sunday Sept. 19, 1999, 8:45 am.  
  
Dana Scully awoke slowly, the early morning sun shining in the room. She was at that stage of partial wakefulness where it would be so easy to go back to sleep. It was the puff of breath on the back of her neck, and the large hand that moved under her night shirt that made her aware that she was not alone. She froze for a moment, then remembered what had happened the previous night. She relaxed, lying there in bed with Mulder holding her close. She had almost drifted back to sleep when the hand under her shirt started to move.  
  
Mulder slowly drifted into consciousness. The first thing he noticed was the tickle of hair in his nose. The second thing was the smell of apples, smoke from a BBQ, and something else. Something different. Something good. As he became even more awake, the noticed that his hand was rubbing something soft and silky. His eyes snapped open, seeing a mass of copper red in front of his face. Scully. And his hand was rubbing her stomach, dangerously close to her breasts.  
  
Breathing slowly, he tried to pull his hand out from under her shirt. Her hand was on the back of his and was holding on. He did tug a little harder since her breathing was slow and shallow, and he was sure she was asleep, but her grip only tightened. His mind raced, wondering how he got here, what would she say when she woke up. He tried once more to pull his hand out, but Scully seemed to cuddle it, holding it tighter, pulling it closer until his knuckles were touching the bottom of her breast.  
  
Mulder was terror stricken. Here he was in Scully's bed, touching her breast, and she was spooned into him, and he was getting an erection. Part of him didn't care; that part just wanted to snuggle closer, and maybe cup her breast. But another part of him was scared of her reaction.   
They had agreed no sex until they were married, for their own as well as Mrs. Scullys sake. And here he was. In her bed. With a hard on.  
  
"So Mulder are you glad to see me, or is that a nightstick in your shorts?" she asked quietly.  
Mulder jumped, pulling his hand out of her shirt and rolled away.   
He was sitting up and getting ready to bolt from the room when Scully stopped him.  
"Don't move Mulder!" she said. "Where do you think you are going."  
"Ummm, back to my room." He replied sheepishly.  
"Why?"  
"So I can take a shower and get dressed." He answered quietly wondering where this conversation was going.  
Scully looked up at him demurely and asked. "Is there anything you want me to take care of for you before you get in the shower."  
"Scullee!" whined Mulder. "We agreed, not before the wedding."  
"I know Mulder. I was just teasing you, and I wanted you to understand that I am not bothered by last night at all. In fact, I think we should change the sleeping arrangements. I slept better  
than I have in a long time. I think maybe we need each other."  
"We'll talk about it later Scully, and thanks."  
"No problem Mulder, now hurry up and let me take a shower too."  
  
In the kitchen, Margaret Scully was cooking up some ham, and preparing the batter for French toast. Her thoughts wandered to the upcoming wedding she was planning.   
Dana was difficult to deal with some times, all she wanted was a small private ceremony. Oh well, she would have to call Fox's mother and get her input. Then she would have to check on Bill and Charlie's ability to be here.   
Bill had dealt with Fox fairly well when he had been shot, but she knew that there was a lot of resentment still there. Bill was very good at holding things back. Charlie she was not sure about, he had never met Fox, but she figured that Bill had expressed his opinion at every opportunity. Oh well, she would worry about that when the time came.  
  
Mulder wandered into the kitchen still yawning even though he was freshly showered and shaved. The smell of coffee and frying ham making his stomach growl.  
"Good morning Fox."  
"Good morning Mrs. Scully. You didn't have to get up and make breakfast, I was going to take us out for brunch this morning."   
"Nonsense, I enjoy cooking for my family, and that includes you Fox." She said.  
Mulder blushed, and then sat down at the table after pouring himself a cup of coffee. He was just taking his first sip when she bushwhacked him.  
"So how did you two sleep last night."  
After he sprayed coffee all over the table he looked at her, she had a small smile on her face.  
"Fine." He replied quietly.  
"Don't be so shocked Fox, I was young once too, where do you think that those four kids came from."  
"But it was not like that, Scully and I have never, uh you know."  
"What have we 'never had' Mulder."  
"Sex dear." answered Maggie.  
"Mom!"  
"Don't mom me, now get yourself some coffee and sit down so I can get the French toast started."  
  
As Maggie started cooking, Mulder spoke up.  
"Well, Scully, what do you have planned for me today?"  
"I thought you could put the books away in our offices while mom and I go to church and then do some shopping, later we could get the computers set up. That way this evening we can just relax."  
"Well, I can do the books, but the guys were going to set the computers up for us."  
Scully rolled her eyes but agreed. "Well, okay. But I want some time for us tonight!"  
"I had planned for us to have some time tonight Scully. I just wanted to have some time for ourselves before work tomorrow."  
"Okay Mulder, just wanted to make sure."  
They both dressed and then Scully left with her mom to go attend church and do some shopping. Mulder stood in the middle of the 'family room' looking at boxes. He started to unpack his CD's and tapes when he heard a horn honking in the driveway. Peeking out the door he saw the lone gunmen and a delivery truck.   
"Hey Mulder." Called Frohike. "Ready to get connected."  
"Whatever guys, just do not get too weird, I promised Scully that you would not get carried away."  
"No problem Mulder, we just got what you wanted, then adapted it to make it as secure as possible."  
"Okay, well you guys know where it is all going, I promised to get as many of these boxes unpacked as possible early today so we can have some time to ourselves tonight."  
The three took off with the two delivery men to show where the equipment was to be placed. Mulder started in his office putting his books and files away, and arranging it to suit him.   
Langly came in with a delivery man who was pushing a hand truck. He unloaded some boxes which Langly started unpacking. As he was setting up the system Mulder stopped to watch and ask a few questions.  
"This is a 700 megahertz computer, with 256 megs of RAM. It has two nine gigabyte SCSI hard drives, sound card, accelerated graphics video card with 32 megs of RAM. It has a 100 meg per second network card connecting it to the server in the locker downstairs. You have a T1 connection to the Internet, and the ability to connect to the FBI offices and computers. You can also connect to us and our backup server in the Bahamas. There is personal encryption software on these that even we cannot hack, Byers will help you set it up. The monitor is a 21 inch for ease of reading and detail."  
"Cool."  
"The pinnacle of computer technology, and he says cool!" mumbled Langly as he set it up.  
  
Mulder broke down the boxes and took them down to the garage. He pulled a cold bottle of Ice Tea out of the fridge there.   
He stood looking out at the yard. Who ever thought that he would have a house, yard or a wife. Not him. He thought he would spend his life looking for his sister at least until someone killed him. Then seven years ago, a smart, petite redhead barged into his life. Last summer, he didn't think he would find her, then when he did find her he didn't think he was going to be able to save her. But they made it. It changed him though, changed him in a way that he never expected. That time spent in the hospital at McMurdo Station, then again at Georgetown University Medical Center. While they were running tests on Scully, he vowed to himself. No more ditching. They had to stay together. He would put his life back together, be the best man he could be, make people respect him, and Scully. Especially Scully. From now on, he would have solid proof for any theory he put forth to anyone, 'cept Scully of course. No one was going to laugh at them again.  
  
He finished the Tea and tossed the bottle in the recycling bin then headed up to her office. Frohike was just finishing setting up Scully's PC, a duplicate of his. They debated the latest  
assassination theories as he was putting her books up. At a time like this it was good to have a photographic memory, he was able to remember the order the books were on the shelf. As he is putting up one of the last ones a picture of a car fluttered out from between the pages. He put the book on the shelf then picked up the picture. It was of a 1981 Porsche 930 Turbo Carrera.  
Frohike walked over and looked at the picture with Mulder.  
"That is one sweet car! Riding in that thing was like flying low, so smooth it was almost unbelievable."  
"Did you have one.?"  
"No, a friend did. He wrapped it around a power pole one night when he was toasted."  
  
"So, looking at dirty pictures while I was gone huh." said Scully from the door.  
Mulder looked up, and a smile came easily to his face when he saw who it was.   
"Naw, Scully, this fell out of a book when I was putting them away. Did you have one?"  
"No, I wanted one though, a friend had one when we were in medical school together. That was the car of my dreams." She said. "Anyway, I have a car load of groceries that needs to be brought in."  
She finally noticed the computer, heard about what it was and how everything worked, and gave Mulder the look. He knew he was in trouble. Scully was very, how would you say, frugal. Oh well, we will deal with it later. He went out and unloaded the car. He saw the amount of stuff she had bought, and wondered if there were more people moving in than just them.  
He grabbed a six pack out of the fridge and took it out to the deck where everyone was. He passed them around and listened as Byers explained about the software. When he was done he asked if there was any questions.  
"How much?" asked Scully.  
"What?" replied Byers.  
"How much did it cost?" she asked again.  
Byers glanced at Mulder who nodded slightly before answering.  
"Total package, including the server was a little over fifteen thousand dollars."  
Scully gave Mulder a look, then said. "Thanks guys, at least I know it will be reliable."  
"Oh, Mulder, before I forget, here is the case we had been keeping for you that you wanted." said Frohike as he handed Mulder a polished aluminum briefcase."  
"Thanks Frohike, almost forgot it. I wanted to use it tomorrow."  
He lay the case on the table, then opened it up. Inside was a Browning Hi Power Practical 9mm pistol. It was matte-blued and chrome and looked beautifully deadly. It was one of the older ones with a 15 round magazine.  
"My father bought it for me when I joined the FBI. I was still angry with him, and have never carried it. He bought the match grade weapon then had it reworked to the practical model. It is extremely accurate and reliable. I wanted to have it when I qualify tomorrow, for luck."  
Scully pulled it out of the case and held it. It was to big for her hands, but she could feel how solid and well built it was. She handed it back to Mulder and said.  
"It will be fine Mulder, you will qualify, don't worry."  
"Oh, I am not worried, I just wanted to make use of something my father wanted me to have."  
  
The Gunmen said their good-byes, and promised that they would be back next weekend to set up a alarm system.  
Scully turned to Mulder with her chewing out face on but he stopped her with a kiss.  
"Scully, I know I should have consulted you first about the computer system, but I knew what you would have said. But let it go babe. We have the money, and we can put it to good use. Against them. Ironic too, them financing their own destruction."  
"Okay, I will let it go this time, but next time, please talk to me about it."  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
They spent the rest of the evening watching TV and relaxing, enjoying each others company. They turned in early, having made the decision to sleep together but not have sex.  
  
555 North Ave. McLean VA.  
The Home of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully  
Monday Sept. 20, 1999, 2:19am.  
  
Mulder sat bolt upright in bed, sweating and breathing hard.  
"Take it easy Mulder, it was a bad dream. I'm here."  
"It was about Sam, Scully she was running, in trouble. And I couldn't help her."  
"It's okay Mulder, it is over, relax now."  
And as they settled back down to sleep Scully glanced at the clock it was 2:19 am.  
  
  
San Diego Ca.  
A dingy downtown Apartment  
Sunday Sept. 19, 1999, 9:00pm.  
  
Angel Stevens stood looking in her closet for something to wear. Color was not a problem being a Goth, but she didn't know if she wanted to wear a mini skirt with the boots, or stretch pants. She settled on the mini skirt. As she dressed she planned out her evening. She had managed to avoid the drug problems that had a hold on some of her friends, and she didn't have to hook to pay the rent. But she had the same feeling depression, of not belonging and despair that her friends did. It never let up. She had seen her share of suicides in the last three years, and thought about it herself many times.  
Dressed and her make up on she headed out for a night on the town. As she reached the corner of second and market she started getting a feeling of dread. As she neared an alley she walked out as far toward the street as possible. She had passed it and thought she was safe when some one grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the dark alley. There were two of them, they looked Hispanic, but she could not be sure. The bigger of the two held her while the skinny one waved a knife in her face. She was facing at the very least a rape, and would probably be killed as well. She had almost decided to just give up and let it happen when she had a feeling of anger  
swell inside her.  
  
The smaller one had opened her blouse and was sliding his knife up between her breasts to cut her bra off. As the materiel parted she sank her teeth into the hand of the one holding her. He screamed and tried to push her away, but she held on by her teeth. The large man danced around screaming and finally succeeded in pushing her away. She clasped her ripped blouse together and ran toward the street. She had just got around the corner of the building when the skinny one  
grabbed her again. This time he spun her around and punched her in the face. She fell hard and was seeing stars when she heard another voice.  
  
"Leave the girl alone." It said.  
The voice demanded obedience, but the two men were angry and looking for revenge.  
"Hey, back off sailor boy, or I cut you too!"  
"I said leave her alone!"  
She heard the sound of scuffling, a couple of blows, then what sounded like twigs snapping. The knife fell near her and she grabbed at it swiftly. A high pitched scream was also heard, along with the sound of running feet.  
When she looked up, she saw the friendly face of a sailor bending over her.  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I, I guess so." replied Angel.  
"C'mon, let me help you up." He offered extending his hand. She eyed him warily as he helped her up. Her right hand clutched her torn blouse together, and still held the knife the skinny one had used on her clothes. Once she was standing he held out his hand for the knife.  
"Let me show you how to close that thing." he offered.  
"Watch." He said as showed her how to close the ivory handled switchblade. He handed it back to her and told her how to open it.   
"But be careful as it opens, that blade is sharp, and can easily cut you as it opens."  
He seemed to notice her torn clothes at that moment, and he shrugged out of his light jacket and handed it to her.   
"Here, put this on for now. Is their somewhere I can take you."  
"No thanks." She replied shakily."  
"Okay, look, lets go to the diner down the street, we can have some coffee, and you can clean up a bit. Okay?"  
"Okay." she replied softly as she put the jacket on.  
  
He walked along side of her down the street about a block and a half to an all night diner. It was one that normally catered to the dockworkers for breakfast and lunch, but did a good night time  
business with hookers, cops and some sailors, both merchant and Navy.   
They slid into a booth and both ordered coffee when the waitress dropped off the menus. The girl looked at him and spoke.   
"Thank you for helping me."  
"You're welcome, you can call me Charlie."  
"My name is Angel."  
Charlie looked at the girl, woman actually, and saw that she was beautiful. Or would be if you removed the black Gothic makeup.   
"You have a nasty bruise starting to show up on your cheek, you might want to wash up too, got some nasty makeup stains running down your cheeks as well."  
She excused herself then went into the ladies room. She washed her face gently, then looked in the mirror. What she saw was a bruise forming on her cheek. It stood out against the paleness of the rest of her face. Other than that she guessed she was pretty, many men had told her she was, but most of those only wanted to get into her pants. She brushed her hair back out of her eyes, then went to work repairing the rest of the damage. The bra was a total loss and went into the trash. The blouse was ruined as well but she was able to tie it up to give her a country girl bare midriff look. She looked at herself in the mirror again and was startled by the change, she looked good. More like she did when she first moved to San Diego, before she got into the gothic thing. She dug her brush out of her pocket and ran it through her hair then went back out.  
  
Charlie felt her sit back down and lowered his menu to look at her. He had to hold his breath slightly, she was beautiful this way. Long brunette hair and beautiful hazel eyes that were absolutely gorgeous without the gothic makeup. He took a sip of coffee to give him a bit more time before he spoke.  
"You look a little better now, are you feeling okay?" he asked.  
"Better, my face is a bit sore, but not to bad." She nodded at his hand noticing the skinned knuckles. "How about you?"  
"Just fine, these are nothing." Ha said flexing his fingers.  
"Umm, I was kinda out of it when you were dealing with them, what happened to them."  
"Do you want the truth?" he asked.  
"Yes I do."  
"Okay, the skinny one lost a couple of teeth, and I broke his hand and wrist. I crushed at least one testicle of the bigger one."  
"Oh, good."  
"Good?"  
"Well, not really, but I know what they were going to do to me, and they deserved it." She said, looking into his eyes with no fear.  
"Fair enough then. Would you like something to eat?" he asked.  
"Maybe some scrambled eggs and hash browns."  
Charlie ordered and they sat talking while they waited for their order. He heard about Angels parents and brothers, and he told her about his family.  
"How long have you been in the Navy?'" asked Angel.  
"Just coming up on twelve years."  
"What do you do?"  
"I am a Seal."  
"You mean one of those special OP's guys?"  
"Yeah, one of those." He said in a strange tone.  
"Cool." was her answer, as she continued the conversation.  
They talked during the meal and when they were done they left together and walked to the waterfront park. They stood on the dock looking out over the Pacific.  
"My dad loved the sea.' said Charlie.  
"I grew up in Montana, I never even saw the ocean 'til I moved here, but I love to sit and look out there. I feel so close to it sometimes."  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, why the Goth thing?"  
"When I came here, I was so alone, lonely, and my first friend was a Goth. The friends I made here were all like me, alone, lonely, depressed. I don't know how I got into it, I just did. Most of them are gone now, dead by either drugs, aids or victims of crime. I was lucky, I avoided the drugs, and never got desperate enough to do any hooking."  
"You ought to give it up, you look good without the makeup."  
Angel turned away feeling herself blushing. This tall strawberry blonde sailor interested her. He just seemed so fresh, honest, different.  
"It is getting late, let me get you a cab."  
  
They walked over to a nearby bar, and found a cab waiting out front. She told the cabby her address, and waited for Charlie to get in. He didn't.   
"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" he asked. We could meet somewhere and have dinner and talk some more?"  
"I would like that very much." She answered, and scrambled to find something to write on. She scribbled her address on a card that the cabby provided, and said. "Pick me up at eight?"  
"Sure, see you then." He peeled off a twenty and handed it to the driver, raising an eyebrow in question. The cabby nodded okay, and Charlie peeled off another five for him.  
As the cab drove away Charlie wondered what had gotten into him, he already had one failed marriage behind him, he knew better than to get involved. But she was so different, something just attracted him to her, almost like a moth to a flame.  
Angel took a long time going to sleep that night, thinking about the tall sailor, she would have to go shopping tomorrow for something new to wear, something not black. Her last thought before she fell asleep was that she needed some new makeup.  
  
  
555 North Ave. McLean VA.  
The Home of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully  
Monday Sept. 20, 1999, 6:10am.  
  
The alarm went off for the second time and Scully reached out and hit the snooze button. She was almost back asleep when Mulder spoke.  
"Come on Scully, time to get up. I have coffee!"  
"You better or you are going to be in a world of hurt." She replied groggily.  
"I just want to make sure you are up before I leave, I have to see Dr. Kosseff early to get my psychological release. Then get to the other doctors to get my medical release. Then be at the range at 10:30."  
"Don't forget Kersh wants to see you with all of your paperwork at 1:30 this afternoon."  
"Yeah, I know, I wonder what for?"  
"I think he is going to try to split us up."  
"Just a feeling, probably due to the rumors flying around about this ring you won't let me take off unless I am elbow deep into someone's abdominal cavity."  
"Oh well, let him try."  
"You have something planned don't you?" she said setting up.  
"If it comes to that, I think I can get him to back down."  
"Mulder.."  
"Hey, don't worry babe, trust me on this it will be okay."  
"Okay, Mulder. I'll trust you on this, but you have got to start including me in things.."  
"I told you Scully no more dumping, and nothing underhanded."  
"Okay, see you later." He said leaning down for a kiss.   
"Ten thirty at the range."  
He waved leaving the room.  
  
The J Edgar Hoover Building  
Shooting Range.  
Monday Sept. 20, 1999, 10:25am.  
  
Walter Skinner entered the lobby of the sub-basement shooting range to find it fairly well crowded. Mulder and Scully were standing at the counter having Carl the range master certify the weapon Mulder was going to use. In the crowd he also noticed Diana Fowley, Jeff Spender, AD Kersh, whom Scully had notified of their entrance into the Law Enforcement Olympics. Several other agents and secretaries were also present, this was turning into a big event.  
"Clean and certified Agent Mulder. That sure is a sweet weapon."  
"Thanks Carl, I will be registering it as my service weapon as well."  
"Okay, I will make note of it. Okay, here is your ammunition, 4 clips, 10 rounds in each clip. You will be shooting on lane 1 at 50 feet, 10 rounds. Lane 2 at 100 feet, 10 rounds. And at Lane 3, 150 feet, 10 rounds. When you are done, come back here for another clip. When you have completed all 3, you will do a full clip on Lane four at a moving target at rapid fire.   
"Okay Carl, thanks."  
Mulder picked up the Hi Power and a clip. He turned toward the door and Scully stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek.   
"For luck" she whispered.  
Mulder went through the thick double doors into the range and took his place on lane 1. He pulled on a set of headphones and loaded the weapon. Chambering a round he raised it sighting down the barrel. Ten rounds were fired at a steady pace. When the slide locked open  
on the last round Mulder ejected the spent clip and brought it back to the sliding window and took another one from Carl. Fowley stood next to Skinner and whispered "He can't hit the broad  
side of a barn, we are wasting our time here."  
"Want to make a bet on that?" asked Kim, Skinners secretary.  
"Sure how much?" was the answer.  
"Twenty bucks?"  
"Your on."  
Skinner smiled to himself as he heard other bets being made.  
"You ought to get in on it sir, easy money." said Scully moving to stand by him.  
"You think so." He asked.  
In the target range Mulder had just completed the second distance.   
"I know one thing, Mulder does not lie to people he trusts. Just watch."  
Mulder moved up to the third lane and was firing . When he completed he again turned to Carl for another clip. He stood at the 4th lane, sixty feet at a moving target. The target moved and Mulder fired. Fifteen shots as fast as he could pull the trigger. When he was finished he ejected the clip and came out in the waiting room.  
"I'll have your scores in a minute Agent Mulder, soon as Ken puts it into the scoring computer."  
He set the weapon and clip down on the counter and looked for Scully. Finding her he walked over to her and Skinner. He was just getting ready to speak when a loud low whistle sounded from Carl.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Agent Mulders score is as follows. Part one, fifty foot range. A perfect score of one hundred. Part two, one hundred feet, a perfect score of one hundred. Part three, one  
hundred fifty foot range, score 98. And part four, moving target at sixty feet, score 96. A new record for the FBI, Indoor range with a service weapon!"  
Several people burst out in applause. Mulder thanked then and then went to get his weapon.  
"Can I keep these Agent Mulder?" asked Carl motioning to the targets.  
"Sure Carl, and thanks for everything."  
"You're welcome Agent Mulder."  
Mulder put the weapon away, and turned to Scully.   
"I have to go to personnel now, how about you meet me at lunch at, oh, Trader Dans?"  
"Sure, Mulder, see you there."  
He left the range leaving people collecting bets and talking about the display.   
"Humph! I'll bet it was a set up, no one can shoot that well!" said Spender.  
"Let me tell you something son!" said Carl. "Mulder broke the last record by only two points, Walter Skinner set the last record. And I resent the implication that I would fix a qualification."  
Spender slunk away as quietly as possible leaving a stunned audience.   
  
Trader Dan's Restaurant  
Monday Sept. 20, 1999, 12:05pm.  
  
Mulder had been waiting for about ten minutes when Scully showed up. Her favorite Pink Lemonade was waiting for her, and he was sipping on a tall glass of iced tea. She sat down rather stiffly, and Mulder could tell she was angry.  
"All right Scully, give. What's going on?"  
"Why didn't I know Mulder?"  
"Know what?" he replied slightly confused.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were an expert shot. I felt like a fool standing there watching you when the score was announced."  
"Scully, I'm sorry if I caused you any embarrassment. I just never thought about it. I mean think back. Have I ever missed anything I shot at?"  
Scully furrowed her brow in thought, Mulder was right, when he needed to he never missed.  
"I never meant to hide it from you, I just never thought about it. As far as the official record goes, I just didn't want anyone to know how good a shot I was."  
"Then why now Mulder? Why come out in the open now?"  
"I want them to get the message Scully. I am through playing games with them."  
"Oh." And Mulder noticed that she had relaxed her posture.  
  
The rest of the lunch was spent making small talk, mostly about the wedding, now only a little over a month away. To their horror the guest list had grown to over 200 people after being worked on by both of their mothers, and were getting pushed to choose a church. Teena  
Mulder and Scully's mom were becoming good friends, and when to two of them teamed up on an idea, well Mulder and Scully might as well just give in. They had finally, under pressure, set the date, October 31, figuring that Halloween was a fitting date for them to get married.   
The rings had been picked out and ordered and Scully was scheduled to have her grandmothers wedding dress altered to fit her.  
  
No longer able to stall going back to work, Mulder paid the check and they left together. They enjoyed a leisurely walk back to the Hoover building making it back to their desks a few minutes late.   
Mulder picked up his phone and made a call.  
"It's me Langly, turn off the tape."  
He paused listening.  
"Good, you found it?"  
Scully looked at Mulder over the file she was reading slightly puzzled.  
"Okay, got it. Keep tracking it, and make sure you make some hard copies and archive them safely. Cool, thanks."  
Scully looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Insurance." Was all he said.  
  
The J Edgar Hoover Building  
The Office of Assistant Director Kersh  
Monday Sept. 20, 1999, 1:25pm.  
  
"Congratulations on your qualifying Agent Mulder.' He said shaking hands. "Please sit down. Now that your paperwork is complete, and you are officially back on duty, here is your badge and weapon." He handed Mulder the ID and weapon.   
"Now about your current assignment, I has come to my attention that you and Agent Scully have become involved on a personal level, and you know that it is against FBI policy to allow..."  
"Stop right there AD Kersh. Do not say another word. I know what the official regulations are and they say nothing about Agents becoming emotionally or romantically involved. There has always been a unwritten rule to discourage that kind of behavior, but not a written regulation. I have an eidetic memory, and I have thoroughly read through the FBI handbook of personal conduct, and it mentions nothing like that.  
"Don't give me any of your pretty boy crap Agent Mulder, I do not put up with any of your shit, nor do I plan to."  
Mulder stood leaning over the desk.  
"You will put up with anything I tell you to unless you want to have copies of your off shore bank account transactions give to the OPR, as well as information about your house in Florida, and the one where you live now in Great Falls. I have no doubt that they would be interested in how you could buy a house valued at seven hundred and fifty thousand for only one hundred and forty thousand, and with very low interest rates."  
Kersh's face went white, and he slumped back in his seat.  
"I have no intention on making this public unless you push me. I know the smoker is behind it, and I don't care what he has on you, but you will not separate Agent Scully and me. We will behave professionally here at work, and will give you no problems. We do wish to be taken off of background checks though, and put on one of the regular domestic terrorism teams."  
"That is agreeable Agent Mulder, you do have the highest solve rate of any active team, so it would be in my best interest to keep you together."  
"Oh, and there will no doubt soon be a wedding invitation arriving for you, we would like you to attend."  
"Thank you Agent Mulder, my wife and I will be glad to."  
The charade over, AD Kersh dismissed Agent Mulder with instructions to report to SAC Ben (Hawk) Hawkins for assignment to his team.  
  
Mulder returned to his desk and started gathering up the background check papers that he had.  
"Start getting that stuff out of here Scully, be no longer are doing background checks. We are no assigned to Hawks team." Smiled Mulder.  
Scully picked up the pile that she had and added it to Mulders.  
"Okay Mulder give, what went on in there?" she asked.  
"I'll tell you on the way home tonight, but WE are okay." He said emphasizing the we.  
"Okay Mulder. Lets drop this stuff and go see the Hawk."  
  
"So I had the gunmen check him out and they were able to come up with some dirt on him. I had them archive it, and I told Kersh as long as he left us alone I would keep it covered."  
"And he bought it, Mulder you are getting as bad as 'Them'" she replied.  
"Yeah, I know, but only about this. I am not letting them split us up without a fight."  
"Neither am I Mulder, neither am I."  
  
The Next Day at a Private club room in New York City  
  
CGB Spender had just got off the phone with AD Kersh, who had detailed his conversation with Mulder. He was getting dangerous. He told Kersh to just go along with Mulder for now; he was not asking for anything illegal or out of line. He did however wonder what had caused Mulder to change. Probably the last abduction of Scully. She had been the biggest mistake of his career; he never expected for them to respect each other. Let alone build the trust that they had.  
Oh well, it would all work out in the end.  
He went to grind out a cigarette in the ashtray when he spotted a envelope on the table. He opened it cautiously, and pulled out the card inside. Inside he felt fear for the first time in years, but he also had to smile. The card read "You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Fox William Mulder and Dana Katherine Scully at blah blah blah. On October 31, 1999 at 2:30 pm.  
  
end.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maturity Chapter 4: Facing down the Past  
By Merlin merlin@hpoint.com   
  
Category: MSR, Alternate Universe  
Keywords: S,MSR, Alternate Universe  
Rating: PG-13 Slight sexual situation  
  
Spoilers: Basically, everything up to and including the Movie, Season 6 never happened.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully are making some changes in their lives. and Mulder decided to directly confront some faces from his past.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, Maggie Scully, and the other regulars belong to 1013. I am just borrowing them for a short adventure. Johnny Nokamura, Sabrina McKay and Angel Stevens are mine.  
  
Authors Notes: I would like to thank several Beta Readers for their help, Shiv, HuminByrrd and mgreten. It wouldn't have been don without you. And a big thatnks to R Vagts as well for the Location information.  
  
TBC  
  
Please R & R  
  



	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Challenge

Chapter 5: Meeting the Challenge  
  
Category: MSR, Alternate Universe  
Keywords: S,MSR, Alternate Universe  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: off and on, everything up to and including the Movie, Season 6 never happened.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully challenges some faces and reputations from Mulders past, both Personal and Professional.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, Maggie Scully, and the other regulars belong to 1013. I am just borrowing them for a short adventure. Ben Hawkins, Johnny Nokamura, and Sabrina McKay are mine.  
  
Merlin's Notes: For those of you wondering what is going one, some of the chapters are appearing out of order. This Chapter was chronologically before chapter 6. Shiv is also doing the honey moon chapter in the future so chapter 7 is going to be reserved for her as well.  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting the Challenge  
FBI Academy  
Quantico, Virginia  
Saturday Oct. 16, 1999, 10:00am.  
  
Walter Skinner stood in the observation stand prepared for the FBI administration to watch the agents participating in the Hogan's Alley Competition. The earlier target-shooting event had gone as he predicted; Mulder and Scully scored a 394 out of 400, Spender and Fowley scored a 376, while the team from the West Coast scored a 386. The West Coast team just finished the Hogan's Alley event, scoring a reasonable 230 out of 250. Agents Fowley and Spender were starting their turn now. He watched them moving down the Alley. The first target on the right popped out, and both fired away. Then another target on the right and two on the left. Skinner snickered to himself watching "his" team; they didn't stand a chance.  
"What's so funny?" asked Steve Carter, a Section Chief standing beside the A.D.  
"Just watching those two down there. They don't have a chance against Mulder and Scully."  
"Aren't they your team?"  
"Yeah, but not by choice; just by assignment."  
"They look good to me."  
"They're doing okay, but not good enough."  
"Care to make a little wager?" asked Carter.  
"Sure, how's twenty?" came Skinner's reply.  
"You're on." They watched Spender and Fowley score an impressive 232, especially considering how many shots were fired.  
As Mulder and Scully walked up to the starting line for the Hogan's Alley, Mulder turned to his partner and asked, "Which side do you want Scully?"  
"I'll take the left this time. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Charlie emailed me last night. He'll be able to make it to the wedding."  
"That's good, I'll finally be able to prove to myself and everyone else that he exists."  
"Mulder, Charlie is busy with his career. Besides, I've shown you pictures."  
"Ahh, but Scully. I've shown you pictures of UFOs but you still don't believe they exist, so why should I believe Charlie exists?" He was jerking her chain on purpose, and they both knew it.   
"Because my pictures are clear, sharp, AND with clearly recognized landmarks in the background - not tiny, fuzzy, or altered."  
"That's my Scully, always the skeptic," he said with a grin. They took their places on the line and waited for the buzzer.  
Mulder and Scully were the next team to make the run, and Skinner watched as they moved down the Alley. Mulder on the right, Scully on the left. They were doing just as Skinner thought.  
"That, Carter, is what is going to win them the match," he said.  
"What?" asked Carter straining to watch them. "I don't see anything different that what everyone else has done."  
"Look again, Mulder only watches the right side of the alley. He trusts Scully so much that he knows he does not have to watch her side."  
Carter watched for a few minutes then hissed through his teeth. He pulled out a twenty and held it out to Skinner before the agents even finished the course.  
Skinner looked at the bill and said. "Keep it. It was a sucker bet. Unless you know them, you wouldn't know how perfectly they work together."  
"That good huh?"  
"Better than any pair of agents I've ever known. They seem to always know what the other is thinking and they use that ability in everything, interviews, examining a crime scene, you name it."  
"I heard that they were getting married, won't that cramp their style?"  
"I don't think so. They've been living together now for about a month, and things are better between them now than ever."  
"I heard through the office grapevine that last week they were in one of the conference rooms screaming at each other, and then he stalked out of the room and left the building."  
"Yeah, but they do that all the time - he just went to pick up their lunch. He was profiling a serial rapist for the Denver office, and he asked for her input. They never agree in situations like that, but she helps him write the profile. They were fine after that; they've developed a way to let things like that go. The Denver office picked up the perp within 12 hours of receiving the profile. Caught the guy trying to make a grab for another woman. Mulder's profile predicted the rapist would make an attempt at the exact location in which he was caught."  
"Is he that good?"  
"Yes. He seems to have to ability to look into their minds. It's rather, well, "spooky" the way he gets inside their heads, but he is effective."  
"I heard he gets pretty weird while profiling, and that's why they dumped him once before."  
"Truth is, they never got rid of him. They fought to keep him there. Mulder," Skinner paused for a second thinking of how to phrase what he was going to say. "Mulder really gets into profiling. He becomes so involved in getting into the head of the unsub that he forgets to eat, sleep or even take a break. He had to get out of full time profiling before it destroyed him. That's why Scully is so good for him. Now he can do some profiling without the fear of burning out. She keeps him under control and takes care of him. She also gives him someone to bounce ideas off of; she shoots down his wild ideas, and forces him to prove his theories. They have the highest solve rate in the FBI, and considering that most of their time under my direction was spent on the X-Files, that fact is nothing short of amazing."  
Skinner looked up and noticed a tall blonde woman at the door and excused himself. The guard was looking down the list of guests, found her name, and gave her a guest badge.  
"Sabrina, I'm so glad you could make it," said Skinner.  
"Of course I was going to make it Walter, I couldn't miss this chance to see you. Or Dana," she replied. The previous summer, Sabrina McKay had become good friends with Dana Scully after meeting at the hospital while sitting in vigil for Mulder. He had saved her life, as well as Scully's, almost at the cost of his own.  
The A.D. and Sabrina joined the rest of the observers just as Mulder and Scully completed their run through the Alley. They stood watching as the score was tallied and verified. A gasp went through the group as the score was announced. A perfect 250, and with no extra ammunition expended. Skinner smiled to himself and grinned at Section Chief Carter as he turned away. He took Sabrina's arm and led her out the door. They joined Mulder and Scully, where they stood surrounded by other participants.  
"How the hell do you guys do that?" asked Brett Williams, an agent who had gone through the academy with Scully.  
"Do what?" replied Mulder.  
"You guys act like you're communicating telepathically or something. You always know where the other one is, and you never watch what the other is doing."  
"Oh, that," replied Scully. "Our whole partnership since the very beginning was founded first on trust, then on friendship. I know that Mulder is going to watch my back as long as he is able. And he knows I'll be watching his. It's a matter of trust. In competition it's even easier since we know we're not going to be in actual danger."  
"I don't know, I mean I trust my partner with my life, but I can't help looking to see what he is doing, or if he is missing anything. I just can't help it."  
At that, Mulder grinned and said, "I know. When Scully and I first started working together we were the same way. But time, and the fact that we have saved each other's lives over and over, have forged the level of trust that we have. Don't give up, just give it time."  
"Hey, is it really true that you guys are getting married?" asked Jana Timmons, an agent from Baltimore.  
"Yes, in a little over two weeks," replied Scully.  
"I thought that it was against regs for partners to have a relationship."  
"No, it's frowned upon, but there are no express rules against it," answered Mulder, as he headed to congratulate Johnny Nokamura and his partner for doing so well. He was introduced to Nokamura's new partner, Joe Flynn, a rough looking redhead. The trio spoke for a couple of minutes, and then Mulder wandered back to Scully after promising to get together before the pair had to head back west.  
"Hey, congratulations you two," said Skinner, as he cut into the crowd.  
"Thank you sir," said Mulder, grinning, "but shouldn't you be supporting your own team?"  
"Yeah, well..." Skinner grimaced slightly, and decided to change the topic of conversation. "How 'bout we go get something to eat? We have some time before the final meeting to assign cases to each of the teams."  
"Cases?" asked Mulder.  
"They've created fake cases to be assigned to the to top ten point leaders. These will be different, and not what the agents are normally assigned to do. My guess is they will be extremely difficult."  
"Oh great. Mom and Ellen were coming over to go over some things about the wedding." Scully fretted Scully.  
"Hey, don't worry about it Scully, I'll just go in the dining room and start working on the case. You'll be in the front room, so I can run in and ask questions of you if I need to."  
"Mulder, I can do my job. Mom and…" Mulder placed his fingers over her lips gently.  
"Scully, please. I'm not saying that you're not doing your job, but your mother is working so hard on this. Just help her today, and we can work on the case together after they leave. Don't disappoint her on this."  
She looked at him for a minute, understanding that he was telling her that it really was okay. She smiled finally, and gave in. "Okay, Mulder, you win."  
  
Later in the Academy Auditorium  
The Director of the FBI stood at the podium and looked out at the ten remaining teams. "Congratulations to the remaining teams. The twenty of you are deemed to be the best shots in the FBI. Now we will find out how clever, intelligent, and intuitive you are. On the table before me are 10 cases, one per team. You are required in this next event to examine the evidence, create a profile, and try to determine who committed the crime. The cases are all unique, and are assigned specifically to each team so that they are not in your normal area of expertise. We will all return here tomorrow at 6pm for you to announce your findings. At that time, final scores will be announced and the winners and runners up will be named. Please come forward and pick up the packets. Inside will be information sheets giving you the phone numbers of key witnesses and the hours that they will be available for questioning. Other than that, all the information is provided in the packets. It is up to you to use that information wisely to solve the case."  
Mulder looked at Scully, then as a pair they stood and walked up to get their case. Scully retrieved the thick packet from the table, then opened it. She raised an eyebrow, and Mulder asked, "What is it, Scully?"  
"This is a serial killer case Mulder. One in which the killer has murdered one person every other Month for the past 5 years."  
"Okay, that doesn't seem so bad."  
Both eyebrows were now raised as she dug deeper into the packet. "You haven't seen the pictures yet Mulder."  
"Bad?"  
"Worse than that." She said slamming the pictures back into the folder. "Where the hell did the Director go, I want to find out whose sick idea this was. Someone set this up and I smell smoke."   
Mulder grabbed her and said, "Dammit, Scully, calm down."  
He stared at her for a second, and finally asked, "What is it? And Scully, the truth."  
"The victims are all 8 to 10 year old girls. They have all been sexually assaulted, then mutilated. They were blinded, and then finally killed by being stabbed in the heart with a spear-like object."  
Mulder visibly paled.  
"They all have long brown hair and were abducted from their homes. Mulder, this sucks. They did this to try to get to you; we don't have to do this."  
"Scully, let it go. I can handle it. It'll be harder than normal, but I am not going to whine or complain. Let's just take the case and go work on it."  
  
Scully looked at Mulder. He knew it would eat at him, but he was trying so hard to fit in that he would endure it. They would endure it; she would make sure he had the help he needed. They looked for Skinner to say goodbye, but when they found him he seemed to be arguing with Sabrina.  
"I just wish that you could find something else, something less… disreputable," said Skinner.  
"I'm sorry Walter, but it is my choice, and if you can't live with that, I will just have to say goodbye," she replied.  
"Do you realize how it will look, an Assistant Director of the FBI in a relationship with an employee of the 'Lone Gunmen Magazine'?" Sabrina started to say something, but then she realized what he had said. "Relationship".  
She stepped up to him and said, "Walter, I am an independent researcher who sometimes provides information to individuals who wish to write articles to be published. I will be paid, and well, I might add, by a trust fund set up by unidentified citizens. My name will not be associated anywhere with that publication or publishing firm."  
With that, she wrapped her arms around the big guy and kissed him long and hard. Mulder and Scully walked up just as they came up for air. In the background, a wolf whistle and round of applause was heard. Skinner simply smiled and nodded, turning to the two agents he considered friends. Mulder didn't say anything at all, simply handing his boss a handkerchief and pointing to the left corner of his mouth. Scully giggled. Skinner was even more stunned. In the 6-plus years he had known her, he had never heard her giggle.  
"Well sir, we will be taking off, Mulder wants to start on this case, and my mom and Ellen are coming over to work on some wedding plans."  
"Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow. Don't forget, you have to be back here by 6:00 p.m."  
"We won't. See you then."  
"Bye sir. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
"Mulder..." he growled.  
The pair of agents walked out to the parking lot where they got into Scully's Honda. Mulder's car was in the shop yet again. They had talked about getting a new car, but still had not gotten far with the idea. As they hit the parkway out of the city, Mulder sat up straight in the seat and swore.   
"Son of a bitch, someone is trying to pull a fast one," he said.  
"What is it Mulder?"  
"This case. It's not a fake, it's real."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"For years now, in Chicago, they've had this serial killer targeting young girls. They've never given him a name, but this is the same case. That they approached me once years ago, when you were in the hospital with cancer, and I turned them down."  
"Mulder, are you sure?"  
"Yes. The names, length of time, and dates are different, but the details are the same. Dammit! Someone wants this solved so bad they pulled this."  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
"Solve it. I'm just going to cheat a little," he said, pulling out his cell phone.   
"Langly, it's Mulder. Turn off the tape. Look, I need some info as fast as possible - I need you to get me everything you can on a serial killer in the Chicago area. He's been active for about 3 years. Somebody in the bureau is pulling a fast one on me, and I want to get all the info I can. Yeah, just upload it at our place. Thanks, I owe you guys. Again."  
They were silent the rest of the way home; Scully thinking about the wedding, and Mulder reading over the case files. They pulled into the driveway right at 3:00 p.m., and found Maggie and Ellen waiting for them.  
As the women chatted, Mulder changed clothes and walked into the dining room. When they moved in, Scully refused to let him to get rid of the huge dining room table. It seated 12, and Mulder couldn't see a reason for keeping a table so large, but he let Scully have her way and it remained. Now covered with a tablecloth, it had also gained three pieces of Plexiglas to protect both the cloth and the table. Mulder spread out the files, and quickly understood why the table had remained. On it, he was able to lay everything out and had room to scribble sticky notes and stick them around the pages. The full-length china cabinet along one side of the table also became useful for putting up photos and drawings. Scully was a genius, he finally realized; she knew this would be a good place to set out a case as soon as she had laid eyes on it. He then noted that several drawers in the china cabinet contained office supplies instead of silverware. He was still marveling at the setup as she entered the room.  
"Glad I made you keep the table?"  
"Yes. You knew this would be perfect for laying out a case, didn't you? Heck, this is better than most conference rooms at the bureau."  
She smiled. "I know. I didn't think you would see it until you used it though."  
He grabbed her, hugged her, gave her a kiss that left her wanting, then turned back to work.  
  
6pm that night.  
  
Mulder stood looking at the photos of victims and crime scenes that were taped to the glass doors of the china cabinets.   
There was something about them that bothered him, but he just couldn't pick up on what it was. Something to do with the way that the body parts were positioned, perhaps?  
"Mulder, I just wanted to thank you for letting us have Dana this afternoon, I know that this case is important but..." said Ellen, her voice trailing off. She stared at the photos, then gasped and ran for the bathroom. Scully and her mom came in just as Ellen ran out.  
"Mulder, what's wrong with Ellen?"  
"I'm sorry, Scully, I didn't hear her come in. She looked at the photos as she was talking to me."   
Margaret stepped closer and looked herself.  
"Mom, don't," started Scully.  
Margaret gasped and turned her back to the crime scene photos. "Dana, is this the kind of work you do?"  
"When I have to, yes," she said, careful not to mention just how violent her job could be.  
"I think I understand some things now, in a way that I never did before. You need to go check on Ellen. Fox, come into the kitchen with me please."  
Scully went to help Ellen if she could, and Mulder followed Maggie into the kitchen.  
"Fox, I just wanted to apologize to you," she said, tears in her eyes.  
"For what Mrs. Scully?"  
"For not understanding what it is you do. I never realized what you both have to go through. I… I knew that Dana had problems with nightmares occasionally, but I never knew why; I think I do now. Do you stop the kinds of people who do this kind of thing?"  
"Whenever possible, yes."  
"Then what you are doing is important, and I will never say otherwise, or allow anyone to do so in my presence. I just don't know how you both do it."  
"We do the best we can," he said meekly.  
"I know." she said, moving to hug him fiercely.  
Dana walked in holding onto a very pale Ellen.  
"Here, Ellen sit down and let me get you a bit of brandy. It helps, trust me."  
"I never thought about what you guys do, you know? I always thought the FBI as being like on that show. You know, you never see any blood, no shooting, and you go after white-collar criminals. But that, that was..."  
"I know Ellen, I know," she said handing her a glass, "but these are the bad guys that really need to be stopped."  
The conversation quickly drifted back to talk of the wedding, to everyone's relief, and Mulder took a break and joined in. He ordered some dinner, pizza and lasagna, from the place down the road that they discovered shortly after moving in. For Scully, the restaurant was a godsend; she could get a salad and some pasta without having to live on Mulder's diet of greasy pizza. Even Mulder had to admit it was nice having a choice for once.  
  
9:25 p.m. that night  
  
The couple stood on the porch and watched as Maggie and Ellen drove off. The evening had gone pretty well, all things considered. Many wedding details got finalized, even after the photo incident. Ellen looked okay when she left, and Scully hoped her friend wouldn't have nightmares.  
She went into the kitchen and put a few leftovers away, knowing she would probably have to shove some down Mulder's throat eventually. She placed another bottle of apple juice in the fridge, knowing she could feed it to him later. Then she went to put some sweats on.  
Mulder was studying the info that the Lone Gunmen had sent over. He was writing up his preliminary profile when Scully came in and set a large glass of juice on the table for him. He put his arm around her waist, never taking his eyes off the page. "I love you, you know."  
"I know Mulder, I love you too. How is it going?"  
"Slow. I have a basic idea of who I think is doing it, but also I know I'm wrong. There is something I'm missing, and I can't put my finger on it."  
"Take it easy Mulder, you'll find it soon enough. Just take it slow and look over everything from a different angle."  
"Angle, that's it! Scully, you really are a genius!" Mulder jumped up and rushed over to where he had the photos taped up to the glass. He started pulling them down and arranging them. Scully sat down and tried to follow what he was doing.  
Shortly thereafter, Mulder looked over at his now softly snoring partner in her chair. Picking her up, he moved her to the couch in the living room.  
Smiling down on her sleeping form, he gently placed a light quilt over her and returned to the casefile.  
The Mulder/Scully Home  
McLean, Virginia   
Sunday Oct. 17, 1999, 3:20am.  
The ringing of the phone jarred Scully out of a sound sleep. She woke to discover that she was on the couch in the living room. She heard Mulder talking in the other room.  
"Okay Hawk, okay. Scully and I will meet you there. No, that's okay; I'm just finishing up the test case now. No. This is more important; this group needs to be shut down. Okay. Okay, yeah, we will meet you there in about 45 minutes. Okay, yeah that will help."  
Scully walked in as Mulder was hanging up. "What's up Mulder?" she asked, yawning.  
"A break in the Appalachian Militia case. They've located at least four of the suspects at the site of what looks like an explosives drop. Putting together the SWAT teams now. Hawk wants to meet us at the airport, and he has a chopper ready to go to Philly, near the site."  
She came awake quickly, and headed to their room to change. "Hawk says casual, we may have to do some dirty work," he called after her.  
Good, that meant jeans. Scully liked working for Ben Hawkins. He didn't expect his agents to do anything that he wouldn't. More importantly, he valued his people. During one of their early cases under him, he came to work one morning to find out that Mulder and she had stayed all night working on a pattern and profile for a case. After chiding them for working too hard, he bought them breakfast and lattes. The other agents grumbled, but he silenced them at the next staff meeting when he announced that, as a result of that all-nighter, a group of militiamen wannabes from Texas had been apprehended - at the location Mulder and Scully had suspected they would try to attack. As Hawk had said more than once, he was no more important than anyone else on the team. Four days after the incident in Texas, an injured team member was released from the hospital. Having no one to watch him while he recuperated, he found himself at Hawk's house, under the care of Mrs. Hawkins. No one doubted his or her personal importance to the team after that.  
Scully dressed quickly and ran down stairs to find Mulder pulling some paper from the printer and stuffing it in a folder. He laid it on the table and took his turn to run upstairs and change clothes.  
Taking the stairs two at a time, he called out, "Scully, Hawk is sending a Highway Patrol car to pick us up, and he wants red lights all the way to the airport. Can you watch for them?"  
She stepped over to the windows as she heard the shower come on. Only on for a few minutes, she knew that it would be enough to help refresh Mulder, who had gotten no sleep at all. A minute later a patrol cruiser pulled into the driveway, and she turned the porch light on.   
Another minute and there was a knock at the door. Scully opened it to find a highway patrolwoman there.  
"Agent???"  
"Scully. Agent Mulder is getting ready and will be down in a second."  
The young patrolwoman stepped in and let the door close behind her.  
"Sorry we're not ready, but Agent Mulder has been working all night on another case."  
"That's okay, we actually got here sooner than planned, we were just down the parkway when the call came in asking for a delivery. What is it, a hot case?"  
"Kind of; it's up in Pennsylvania, and the SAC wants us at the airport ASAP to meet a chopper."   
"Sounds more interesting than stopping speeders and writing accident reports."  
"I don't know about that. We spent three weeks sifting though paperwork just to get even a possible ID and location." Before any more could be said, Mulder came bounding down the stairs. Grabbing their blue nylon FBI emblazoned jackets, they left with the patrolwoman.  
  
On the highway, heading to the airport.  
Mulder pulled out his cell phone and dialed. Scully looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Let me speak to the duty agent please. Hello, Agent Bryce, this is Agent Mulder from the DC office, could you tell me how I can get in touch with Agent Jim Plodowsky? Yes it is very important, it concerns the serial problem you are having up there. Okay, thanks, I will have Jim explain everything to you."  
He hung up and dialed another number. "Jim, this is Fox Mulder. Yeah, I know it's the middle of the night. Look, this is about the case you called me about a few months back. Yeah, well I did look at it after all. About an hour ago I emailed a profile to your office, along with some other information I found. Yeah, I talked to an Agent Bryce, and he gave me your number. I think this is going to be hot, looks like something will happen soon. Okay, call my cell when you find out, I am going out on something else right now, but would like to know what you find out. Yeah, thanks."  
As he disconnected he turned to Scully. "I wrote up two profiles, one to turn in, and one I sent up to a friend in the Chicago office. If I'm going to solve it, I want the credit."  
Scully rolled her eyes but smiled. "Mulder you are starting to get sneaky, and that scares me. There is one other thing that you might want to consider though."  
"What's that?"  
"How the test case is going to get to Quantico if this bust runs longer than expected."   
"Damn, didn't think about that. I suppose I could have the guys run it to the meeting. No, Byers is the only one who could get in. Hmmmm. Maybe I could have your mom take it. Skinner wouldn't mind escorting her in. That's about the only way that it would work."  
"I'll call mom later and ask her if it looks like it is going to be that way."  
"Thanks Scully," he said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss.  
  
Angel Stevens Apartment   
San Diego, California   
Sunday Oct. 17, 1999, 8:10am.  
Angel rolled over looking for a warm body to snuggle up to. She came awake slowly when she found herself in bed alone. Listening for the sound of the man who had become so important to her, she heard dishes rattling in the kitchen and relaxed. She had known Charlie for about a month, since he stopped two punks from raping her. This, however, was the first time they had slept together. She had wanted to sooner, but he held back, as if afraid of something. The previous evening he admitted that he was falling in love with her, but was afraid of ruining yet another relationship. They talked for hours about his career plans and what she wanted to do with her life. She told him how important he had become to her, and the road led here, to her bed. The bedroom door opened and Charlie came in with two cups of coffee.  
"Morning beautiful."  
"Morning," she replied, stretching like a cat.  
"I borrowed your computer for a little bit, and emailed my sister Dana, letting her know I would be there for the wedding."  
"Are you going to be gone long?" she asked.  
"Probably a week, tops," he sighed.  
"Good," said Angel looking relieved. "You miss her, don't you?"  
"Who, Dana? Yeah, I guess I do, she was the only one of my family who understood me, even my brother and other sister never really even tried. When Cathy got pregnant, my parents pushed us to get married, but Dana stood behind me and told me to do what my heart said to do. I listened to my parents and I got married, and fathered two great kids, who I hardly ever get to see now."  
"Why don't you see them?"  
"Long story. Let's just say that I came home unexpectedly from a deployment one night to find Cathy in bed with an old friend of ours. When I confronted them they laughed at me. Told me Ricky wasn't even my son. I knew better than that, but I was so furious I broke both his legs. Scared her pretty good, too. I was arrested, spent the night in jail, and got out when my CO bailed me out the next morning. The case never went to court, but she did get a restraining order against me. I can only see them supervised, and only when that can be arranged. Luckily, she makes more money than I do, so I don't pay alimony or child support."  
"I'm sorry," said Angel, quietly.  
"So am I. So am I."  
They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes and then she spoke again.  
"I missed you this morning. I wanted to wake up next to you."  
"I wanted to stay, but I have these nightmares sometimes, and didn't want to wake you."   
"I have nightmares too, I don't know what they're about; I can't seem to remember them when I wake up, but I didn't have one last night because you were here.  
"Look, enough of this moping around, what are we going to do today?"  
"Well, I need to shop for a wedding present, want to join me?"  
"Sure, let me get a shower and get dressed," she said, hopping out of bed naked.  
Charlie shook his head as he followed her with his eyes to the bathroom. 'God', he thought, 'she's gorgeous.' Tight, firm, nicely proportioned body with a shape like a playboy model. Long legs, and beautiful hair. 'What the hell is she doing with me?' he mused. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he dug into his bag and pulled out some civvies to wear, and hoped she would wear jeans again.   
Since that first night, she'd been losing the Goth look more and more each day. Yesterday, she showed up at the diner in jeans, cowboy boots, tee shirt, and a denim vest. She looked like the Montana country girl she really was. Slipping on his own jeans and a polo shirt, he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
He was tall, and stocky looking, standing six foot three in his sock feet, and tipping the scales at 230 pounds. His hair was a reddish blonde and the scar on his cheek made him look tough. He wondered briefly what Angel saw in him, then once again dismissed the thought and finished getting dressed.  
They spent a few hours wandering through the stores trying to find a gift, but nothing seemed be right.  
"What kind of guy is her fiancé Charlie?"  
"Well, I don't know him, haven't met him yet. But if you talk to my mother she would say that he was the most caring, sensitive man in the world. He helped mom through some tough times when Dana was missing, and then again when she was in a coma. And yet again when she had cancer."  
"Missing?"  
"Yeah, she was abducted by some psycho and was missing for three months, then turned up in a hospital in a coma. She wasn't expected to live, and he and mom even went out to choose Dana's headstone."  
"Oh, my God! That's terrible!"  
"Yeah, but she came back. Missy said it was only because of Mulder."  
"Missy?"  
"Melissa, my other sister, she was shot and killed by someone who thought she was Dana."  
"Oh my god, Charlie. I am so sorry."  
"It's okay, we've dealt with it. But if you listen to my brother Bill, he thinks Mulder is the anti-Christ. He blames everything that has happened to Dana and Melissa on Mulder, thinks he isn't good enough for her. I don't think he is either, but Dana does, so I live with it."  
"He sounds interesting."  
"I guess that would be as good a word as any. I don't really know anything about him yet, but I hope to, and soon. Right now, however, I just don't know what to buy them."  
"What about getting them a gift certificate for a bed and breakfast somewhere near them? They could take a weekend off when things get stressed and relax."  
"That sounds like a good idea, let's find a travel agency."  
"Forget that, Charlie! Let's have lunch, then go back to my place, I can find a place over the Internet easier and cheaper," said Angel indignantly.  
"Okay, let's go eat."  
  
FBI Field HQ   
Chalfont, Pennsylvania   
Sunday Oct. 17, 1999, 2:25pm.  
  
Just outside of Chalfont, Pennsylvania, Hawk, Mulder and Scully, along with the rest of their team, stood around the communications van looking at the latest info received from the stakeout teams. Mulder was more restless than usual, pacing constantly and mumbling to himself.  
"Dammit, Mulder! Calm down, you're driving me nuts," said Scully.  
"Sorry, Scully, but something is wrong here. Something is wrong with this whole setup."   
"What?"  
"I don't know. I just feel that this is some kind of trap or setup."  
"Have you talked to Hawk about it?"  
"Yeah, but the SAC, Johnson, shot me down. Told me I was too used to dealing with 'little green men' to know what a real operation was. Hawk got on his case about it, but I just know it! Something is wrong here."  
"Let's go talk to him again Mulder. I know your ideas may seem off the wall at times, but I do trust your intuition."  
As they walked to the command vehicle, Mulder and Scully realized they were too late, as the teams were getting into their vehicles and getting ready to make the bust.  
They quickly threw on their body armor and jackets and jumped in a car with Hawk. By the time they got up the driveway of the old farmhouse, the first members of the team were knocking on the door. Mulder and Scully had just gotten out of the car when the bullets started flying.  
The team of agents at the door all went down in the first blast of automatic weapons fire. An assault weapon on the second floor started firing into the group of cars in the driveway. Mulder, Scully and Hawk dove for cover.  
Mulder was stunned into immobility when Scully suddenly fell lifelessly onto the ground behind the car, a hole in her jacket. He threw himself beside her as he rolled her gently to her side. She was gasping for breath as he tried to cradle her small body.  
Hawk pulled up the back of her jacket and examined the body armor she was wearing. "She just had the wind knocked out of her Mulder, don't lose it now, I need your help on this," Hawk said forcefully.  
"Okay...Mulder....just ....can't... catch..... my..... breath...will... be.... okay.... " gasped Scully.  
"Okay babe, just take it easy for a minute," said Mulder, looking around at the scene. FBI Agents and SWAT Team members were down behind cars or whatever cover could be found. A seemingly endless stream of automatic weapons fire poured out of several locations from the house and barn.  
Mulder counted at least seven men down, and a couple more could be classified as walking wounded. The backup vehicles were back down the drive, and the men were unable to cross the bare ground.  
"I've called for the hog," said Hawk, referring to the police armored car, "But I don't know if we are going to be able to wait for it to get here."  
Scully who had caught her breath was sitting up, and looking around. "We need to get help for the wounded," she said, pointing to a couple of men on the ground out in the open that were moving slightly.  
"Yeah, but we need to slow down on some of the firing out of those windows, or these cars are going to start exploding," Hawk replied.  
"Hawk, do you have any concussion grenades?" asked Mulder.  
"Some in the car, you want them?"  
"Yeah."  
Hawk reached into the car and retrieved the small box of flash-bang grenades. Not really deadly, they would overload the senses of the unfortunate victims close to it when it went off.   
Taking the box, Mulder then turned to Hawk and Scully. "Can you help out here Scully? I need you and Hawk to fire at the upper center window of the house. Keep that gunman's head down, so I can throw this through the window. Ready? Fire!"  
Scully and Hawk rose up slightly over the hood and trunk of the car and fired as fast as they could pull the triggers. The gunman had just exposed himself when they started shooting, so Mulder was able to save a grenade. The gunman took at least 4 bullets to the chest and fell forward out the window. Mulder, crouching with a live grenade in his hand stood slightly and heaved it through a window at the corner of the house. It was a perfect toss, hitting the wall behind the terrorist and bouncing forward almost underneath him. Went it went off it overloaded his senses and left him unconscious. Mulder readied another grenade, and directed Scully and Hawk to another window of the house. This time when they fired, they just managed to keep the head of a gunman down as Mulder threw. This toss was not as good as the previous one, but it had greater effect. It set off something, which later was found to be a propane heater in the room.   
The explosion blew out all of the windows with a ball of fire and threw the two terrorists to the ground outside. The agents all ducked quickly, but were now worried about a fire. The image of Waco was still fresh in their minds.  
Unbeknownst to the FBI, a Philadelphia news station helicopter was watching and filming the whole thing from a distance. They had been announcing the situation across the wires as soon as they witnessed the FBI agents go down in the ambush.  
There did not seem to any sign of fire. But the terrorists were still keeping up a good amount of gunfire. Mulder checked his Browning, made sure he had some extra clips and got ready to make a dash for the door.  
Scully called out, "Mulder, what the hell do you think you are doing?"  
"I'm going to make a run for the door, some one has to get in there and take some of the heat off of us out here."  
"Why do you think it has to be you?" she demanded.  
"Scully," he said softly, "someone has to help the wounded, and that would be you. I am probably the best runner here, and I am not hurt. There is no one else better suited. I'm sorry."  
"All right, damn you! But if you don't come back to me, I will have Bill kick your ass."  
Mulder smiled at that. Hawk motioned to everyone to provide as much covering fire as they could. Mulder ran in a zigzag sprint for the front door. He hunkered down to the side of the door, near one of the agents who had been caught in the initial ambush.   
The young agent was still alive, having two holes in the torso and one in the neck. Mulder made him as comfortable as he could then drew his automatic. The young agent grabbed Mulder's leg, and with some effort slid his H&K MP5 to him. Mulder mouthed his thanks and picked up the nasty little machine gun and the pouch of clips. He moved the fire selector to a 3 round burst and looked around the door. He could see nothing.  
He dashed into the smoky room and ducked behind a large table that had been knocked on its side. Mulder could hear the sound of firing coming from a door on his right. He duck-walked over to the door and peered in. He could see the gunman reloading his MAC-10. While the gun was still unloaded Mulder called to him, loud enough that only he could hear.  
"If you put that clip in that gun, I will shoot you. Now put it down and surrender." The terrorist looked at Mulder, then at the empty weapon in his hand. He laid the weapon on the floor and asked.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Lay down on the floor with your hands behind your back, and I will cuff you. Someone will get you later."  
The guy lay down on the floor, hands clasped behind his back. Mulder crawled over to him and put a plastic riot cuff on his wrists, then his feet. "How many are here?"  
The defeated man replied, "All together an even dozen, 9 in the house, 3 in the barn." Then Mulder gagged him with a rag he found on the floor.   
He couldn't risk having the guy call for help. He scooted back against the wall and pulled out his cell phone and hit the #1 speed dial.  
"Scully."  
"Hey G-woman, this room is clear, where is most of the firing coming from?"  
"2nd floor, NE corner, I think two guys there. One guy on the SE corner upstairs and another downstairs. Seems to be one in the attic window in the center of the front of the house. Are you okay?"  
Mulder could hear the concern and fear in her voice. "I'm fine. Look, stand by, I will call you when I get more info."  
"Okay, be careful."  
"I will." Mulder shoved the phone back into his pocket and walked over to the door separating him from the other side of the house. He peered around the doorframe and was greeted by the sight of another terrorist raising his gun up to fire. Mulder dropped to the ground as bullets chewed up the frame of the door. He rolled out into the doorway and raised the H&K. He stroked the trigger gently and it rattled off three rounds into the man's chest. The perp dropped his machine pistol and staggered back to the wall where he slid down to the floor leaving streaks of blood as he dropped. Mulder guessed this was the guy from the other side of the house. That made five down and four left, all upstairs if his prisoner hadn't lied. He quickly made sure the rest of the first floor was clear, all the time keeping an eye on the stairs. When he was sure he called Scully again.  
"Scully, the first floor is clean. According to the one I got alive there are only four more in the house, all upstairs."  
"Okay, but what are you going to do Mulder?"  
"I found some coal oil in the kitchen. I'm going to pour it into a pan and put it near the stairwell and light it, maybe make them think the house is on fire. There's supposed to be three in the barn, though."  
"Nope, they kept peeking out and Jansen picked them off. The barn is clear."  
"How are you doing?" he asked.  
"Well, Hawk took one in the thigh, and two of the others are down that I can't get to. There are ambulances and cops out at the intersection, just waiting to come in."  
"Okay, talk to you soon then; time to smoke the rest out."  
"Be careful Mulder."  
"I will. Bye." Mulder once again stashed the cell phone then got the coal oil and a large pan. He poured all of the oil in the pan, then threw a handful of rubber kitchen gloves in for flavor. He dropped a lit wooden match in and watched as it began to burn. Kneeling back by the door, he had both cover and a good field of fire up the stairway. Smoke began to fill up the first floor and poured up to the second. Then he heard them. "Shit Joey, the whole damn place is on fire! I told you that goddamn heater would be trouble!"  
"Check and see if there's flames coming up the stairs."  
Mulder heard a door open and then close. "Nope, just smoke, but it is getting worse." Mulder knelt, watching as the smoke thickened. He could hear the sounds of someone stumbling around upstairs, then smiled as a pair of legs came into view. As the terrorist choked, Mulder fired another three round burst, catching the guy in both legs. He fell down the stairs cutting loose with a blast from the shotgun he was carrying before he dropped it. It missed Mulder, but alerted the others upstairs that there was something going on below them. Mulder started over to check on the suspect who fell down the stairs when a burst of machine gun fire chewed up the floor in front of him. He dived back for cover, throwing a burst up the stairs. He could hear the guy coughing and choking on the smoke that was billowing up the stairs, but couldn't do anything from his location to halt the random shooting. He heard the sound of a clip being removed, and made his move. He tossed one of the flash bang grenades up the stairs.   
Mulder did not know where it landed, but when it went off knew it worked when one of the remaining terrorists came tumbling down the stairs and landed on the other one. He was keeping his eyes on them and the stairs when his phone vibrated.  
"Mulder."  
"Hey Mulder, we picked up a suspect from your profile, and found enough evidence in his home to convict him."  
"Jim, that's wonderful news, but I'm in the middle of a firefight now and can't talk; can I call you back later?"  
"Oh shit, is that you? It's all over the news. I understand. Bye."  
As he went to put it away it vibrated again. "Mulder."  
"Mulder, it's me. Two more of them have given up, they've dropped their weapons and are standing on the roof."  
"I have the other two in here, if that's all there is. Can you try to send a couple of people in here, so we can sweep the house?"  
"Sure Mulder. Are you okay?"  
"Fine babe," he said, his voice growing softer. "I'm going to put the fire out and secure these two. They're both wounded."  
"Okay Mulder, Adams and Jenkins are coming in now to help." Mulder dropped the phone in his pocket as two agents came through the front door. He waved them to the other side of the house as he put a lid on the smoking fire in the old Dutch oven. The smoke started to clear out quickly in the fall breeze coming through all the broken windows. The other agents covered Mulder while he dashed up the stairs. They verified the attic and the second floor were clear, then checked the barns.  
Ambulances, police cars and fire department vehicles swarmed into the yard when the all clear was given. Two news helicopters orbited the site at a distance. When the wounded were all loaded and the suspects were in custody the forensics teams were called in.   
Mulder turned the wicked little machine gun he had used over to them and explained where he had fired. Scully found him at the barn, looking at a car that had been concealed inside of it.  
"Isn't it beautiful Scully?"  
"What?" she answered teasingly.  
"The car. I've wanted one like that for years."  
"What is it?" she said as she moved closer.  
"1968 Camaro SS 396. Automatic transmission, traction control, all the bells and whistles, and this one is a convertible. God, I would love to have this car."  
"So, bid on it when it comes up for auction, Mulder. This was not a militia, just a bunch of drug dealers who were using the militia thing as a cover. We found several hundred pounds of assorted drugs in the basement.   
They were using the cover story mainly to scare the locals, and because the government is being careful about not harassing militia groups. They were really just drug dealers. We caught them with a major shipment that just arrived. They knew they were going to go down hard and thought if they ambushed us they would have a chance to get away."  
"Well, it almost worked," he replied.  
"Yeah, but we stopped 'em."  
"Yes we did."  
They stood looking at the car for a few more minutes then went back to the front of the house. Hawk was sitting in the door of the ambulance, his leg bandaged, and talking on his cell phone. He smiled weakly and finished talking.  
"Yes, sir, I will tell them. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.  
"The Director," he said as he set the phone down. "He said to tell you both 'Good job.'"  
When Scully popped up an eyebrow, Hawk pointed up at the helicopters. "One of then was here from the start. The whole thing is on tape, from the ambush to the surrender. We don't have to worry about any bad press over this one. Everyone who saw this fiasco thinks you two are heroes."  
"Us?" asked Scully.  
"Yes you. The Director watched Mulder making the assault, and Scully providing cover and helping the wounded. He said he would see you two later."  
"Hawk, there is a car in the barn back there, a Camaro convertible. Can you have someone keep track of it? I want it. When it goes up for auction, I want to bid on it."  
"Will do," he answered as they helped him into the ambulance. "Might as well get in, you have to be checked out as well."  
  
FBI Academy   
Quantico, Virginia   
Sunday Oct. 17, 1999, 6:25pm.   
  
While Hawk, Mulder, and Scully were headed to the Chalfont County Hospital in Pennsylvania, Margaret Scully shifted uncomfortably yet again in the stuffy FBI auditorium; she was worried about Dana and Fox. It had been over an hour since she had heard anything. The last news program showed a clip of a tiny red haired woman firing over the trunk of a car. The latest news that Walter had provided said that three agents had been killed, and 6 wounded. Mulder had gone into the house, alone, to take some of the heat off the rest of the agents. Walter got up from the stage and walked through a back door. When he came back out he sought out Maggie's eyes and gave her a thumbs up. The Director then came in quietly and sat next to Walter.  
Ad Kersh was on the stage reading the profiles and giving them to the judges to be awarded points. He made no effort to praise any of the agents' efforts, only pointing out where they were wrong. When it came to Mulder and Scully's turn he called for them. Maggie stood up. "My name is Margaret Scully; Dana is my daughter. She asked me to bring their entry to the contest as they were out making an arrest on a case. She asked me to apologize that they could not be here, and to submit this in their name." She carried the file folder up to the stage and handed this to A.D. Kersh.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Scully," he said.  
A.D. Kersh read through the profile and report and snorted in disgust. "I am sorry, Mrs. Scully, but this is not even close to the correct answer."  
As Mrs. Scully was sitting down the Director spoke up. "Could I see that entry A.D. Kersh?"  
"Uh, yes sir." The Director got the entry from Kersh, and sat down comparing it to some papers he had in his hands. He looked back and forth between the two sets of papers for a few minutes. When he was done he walked up to the A.D. and whispered in his ear. The A.D. looked embarrassed, then apologized to the crowd. "You will have to excuse me, something has come up that requires my immediate attention." He then walked off the stage.  
The Director stood at the podium and addressed the crowd. "Pardon me for interrupting these proceedings but as you have undoubtedly heard today has been really interesting. After further review, Agents Mulder and Scully's entry is basically correct, and will be passed onto the judges for scoring. Now that all of the entries have been turned in we will suspend the event until the judges have determined the point totals of the winner. Thank you all for being here."  
As the meeting broke up, Skinner sought out Mrs. Scully. "I just got done talking to Dana, Mrs. Scully. Both she and Mulder are fine. Just a little banged up and dirty."  
"But I saw her on TV; she was shot!"  
"Yes, but she just has bruises. She was wearing her vest." He looked into her eyes with understanding, and not a small amount o compassion. After all, Mulder was wearing his vest when he was shot, and he almost died.   
"They will be arriving at the airport in about an hour and a half. If you want to go wait for them at home, I will pick them up," he offered.  
"That would be wonderful Walter, they are going to be so tired, and I want to make sure they aren't hurt."  
"Okay, I'll get them. If you will excuse me, the Director wants to see me and A.D. Kersh, so I will see you later."  
As Skinner entered the conference room he saw the Director and Ad Kersh in a heated debate.  
"What kind of crap are you trying to pull here Alvin? I have known you for 12 years, and I have never seen you act so irresponsibly," said the Director.  
"What are you talking about? I was just making sure that that pretty boy didn't win the damn contest, and that instead, a responsible team of agents won," answered Kersh.  
"So you decided to lie about the case results. Even after you gave them a real case that has been causing problems for years. What were you going to do with the profile then, use it yourself?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Kersh, warily.  
"Mulder knew you were pulling a fast one. He sent a copy of the profile to the Chicago office last night; they picked up the killer with a new victim a couple of hours ago. The SAC called to thank me for getting Mulder on the case. I didn't know what was going on until I walked in and saw you just blow off his entry without reading it. I was tied up with some situations today, since they could not locate you."   
"What do you mean?"  
"Hawk's group was ambushed when they were going to make a routine bust. Four agents died. Five more were wounded, and three of those are critical. The terrorist op was really a front for some drug dealers."  
"That is terrible, sir."  
"Yes, it is. Alvin, you were the duty A.D. this weekend, and yet no one could find you. What the hell is going on?"  
"Nothing, sir, I just had some personal business to attend to. I was only out of touch for a couple of hours."  
"Alvin, how stupid do you think I am? I was a field agent for twenty years. Since then I may have been involved in other aspects of the Bureau, but I have not forgotten how to investigate. When Mulder was assigned to Hawkins and the domestic terrorism unit, I wondered if you were finally coming to your senses. Then, after hearing of some of your comments, I started checking around."  
"What did that pretty boy bastard tell you?" demanded Kersh.  
Skinner stood off to the side watching the two men face off.  
The Director continued. "Agent Mulder did not tell me anything Alvin; I dug up every single bit of information on my own. I never expected you to be dirty. Not you; you were always by the book."  
"Yeah, by the book, but what did that get me? Watching younger college pretty boys move up in the ranks. They were getting the choice field assignments, and I was stuck here in DC. I wanted the LA assignment, but did I get it? No. Johnston, that pretty boy, got it. I deserved it."  
"No Alvin, you did not deserve it. You were always an excellent administrator, but nothing more. A good Director or A.D. should know his limitations, and how to work with others to overcome those shortcomings. Johnston was a lousy administrator, but he knew how to work with the people who could help him. Everything about you was always by the book; even when you were wrong you always managed to get others blamed for not following procedures."  
Kersh just glared at the Director, his jaw clenched in anger.  
"I want your resignation on my desk when I get in tomorrow morning. As of now, you are relieved."  
"I will not resign, you will have to fire me!" said Kersh defiantly.  
"If I have to do that I will call Justice and turn over the information that I dug up on you, and turn them loose on your bank accounts. If that happens, there will be a scandal and you will go to prison. If you resign, you are out. Free and clear. It is your choice."  
Kersh paled with the mention of prison, and he did not speak just nodded to the Director then walked out. The Director turned to Skinner.  
"Walter, I want you to supervise Kersh's group until I can get a new A.D. appointed. Do you have any suggestions as to who it should be?"  
"Based on what Mulder, Scully and some other agents have told me, I would recommend Ben Hawkins. He's high enough to be qualified, he's put in enough years, and Kersh's group is mainly focused on domestic terrorism. I don't think anyone can do the job better than Ben."  
"That was my feeling too, I will talk to him tomorrow about it and try to get him going as the acting A.D. by the end of the day to keep the work load off you. Will you let him know what my plans are when you see him?"  
"When I see him, sir?"   
"Yes, didn't you tell Mrs. Scully that you were picking them up? They will be with Hawkins. Another question though. How dirty do you think Kersh was, Walt?"  
"Off the record sir?"  
"Yeah, off the record."  
"He has been in the Smoker's pocket for some time. Mulder knew about it, but wouldn't turn him in. He didn't trust anyone to really do something about it."  
"I suppose that by letting him off the hook, Mulder will see this as covering up the situation?"   
"Possibly, but with your permission, I will let him in on the whole story."   
"Sure, no problem as long as he keeps it to himself.  
"Well he did it again! Mulder is on his way to becoming our poster boy."  
"What was that, sir?"  
"There was a news chopper with one of those long range cameras on it near the farm where the ambush went down. It saw the motorcade, recognized what was happening, and filmed the whole thing.   
It gives us a break, as it shows the agents knocking on the door, then getting cut down. It also shows Mulder going into the house, then the smoke and the surrender. He has made us look good yet again."  
"He won't like being in the spotlight again. He thinks he is just doing his job. He doesn't like having a fuss made about what he does."  
"Talk to him Walt. After Ruby Ridge and Waco the FBI needs to have a few things go its way. We need all the good publicity that we can get right now."  
"I will see what I can do sir, but he can be stubborn."  
"Just try Walt, that's all I am asking. Tell him to take tomorrow off, and let him know I will want to see him Tuesday afternoon."  
"Okay sir, I'll tell him."  
"You know Walt, sometimes things really suck. Someone like Alvin goes bad because he isn't getting enough attention, and someone like Mulder keeps on struggling, and is unhappy because he is getting too much attention."  
"I know sir, but men like Mulder, and women like Scully are special."  
"Yes, Walt, they are. And we have to help them when we can, because every time someone like them leaves, you can never make up for the loss. Talk to him Walt, try and make him understand"  
"I will sir."  
Skinner left the conference room feeling a little better about things, and tried to decide what he was going to say to Mulder and Scully.  
He drove to the bureau helipad at National Airport in silence, his thoughts occupied by everything that had happened throughout the day. He always wondered about Kersh, and about how the smoker stayed away from him while Mulder and Scully was working on domestic terrorism under Kersh. He parked outside the office and walked in.  
"When will Hawkins' chopper be arriving?" he asked of the agent on duty.  
"They should be here in just a few minutes, sir. Would you like some coffee? I just made it."  
"Yes, thank you, that would be great."  
"How do you drink it, sir?"  
"Black is fine."  
The agent handed Skinner the cup, and then the A.D. walked over to the window to look out. Another car pulled in next to his and a striking brunette got out. When she turned to the door he recognized her.   
It was Angela Hawkins, undoubtedly here to pick up her husband. He opened the door for her and greeted her. They exchanged small talk while waiting for the chopper, but Skinner could see how troubled she was behind her mask. He could recognize her fear easily; he had seen it before in the faces of loved ones waiting for news. Together, they watched as the chopper touched down on the pad, then stepped out of the office as the blades slowed. Mulder exited first, then helped Scully and Hawk down out of the helicopter. They turned and headed for the building but Mrs. Hawk ran to her husband as soon as he cleared the blades and wrapped him in a fierce hug. Mulder, his arm around Scully, greeted Skinner.  
"Fancy meeting you here, sir. To what do we owe the pleasure?" he said.  
"Just checking up on you Mulder, you keep ending up on TV lately." At the word TV Mulder stiffened, and Hawk jerked his head up. "Guess you didn't hear all the details, but you were on TV from the time the first agent knocked on the door until the ambulance drove you guys away."  
"Damn!" said Hawk. "Well, knowing Kersh like I do, it looks like I can kiss my career goodbye."  
"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much Ben, the Director wants to see you tomorrow about a new job."  
"What new job?" asked Hawk, warily.  
"A.D. Kersh will be resigning in the morning, and it has been recommended that you be the one to take his place. He wants to get you going as acting A.D. until all of the approvals are complete. Congratulations Ben, it is well deserved," said Skinner, extending his hand to Hawkins. Mulder and Scully clapped quietly from the side.  
"It is going to be your turn as well, Mulder," said Skinner. "The Director is going to have to acknowledge your heroism in some way. The whole country saw you enter the house and take control of the situation. You can't escape it this time. I don't know what he's going to do, but you can bet he will do something."  
"Just accept it Mulder, you deserve it. Besides, the FBI can use all the good press it can get right now." said Hawk, who was holding onto his wife.  
"Besides, if I am confirmed as A.D., you are going to be the next SAC of the Domestic Terrorism Intelligence Unit. Do you think Scully will make a good ASAC?"  
"Look Hawk, I appreciate the gesture but there are more qualified agents in your group."  
"Don't sweat it Mulder. If I get the job, I plan on rearranging all my people around. You just happen to be one of them."  
"If it is offered, take it, Mulder," said Skinner. "In the mean time, I need to get you two home; your mother is waiting at your house for you, Scully. She saw the news, and has been worried about you."  
The five of them then went their separate ways for the night; Hawk with his wife, and Mulder and Scully with their former boss.  
The trio piled into Skinner's Buick, and Mulder and Scully listened to the A.D.'s recitation of what had happened to Kersh. Scully asked a few questions but Mulder was silent. Finally, Skinner could take no more and asked Mulder outright. "What do you think about this Mulder?"  
"I just have one question. Where does the smoking man's authority come from?"  
Skinner thought about it for a minute as he pulled onto the parkway. "You know, I really have no idea. He has at times presented Justice Department, Department of Defense, National Security Agency, and CIA papers, all backed up when verified. He has also given Presidential and State Department credentials as well. Again, these were all verified as having the highest level of authority, so I don't know who really holds his leash."  
"That's what I thought. Do you think the Director is on the level with this?"  
"He did the checking himself; he found the evidence, and gave him the choice to resign or be fired and charged with corruption."  
"Why didn't the Director just charge him?"  
"Because of the scandal," interrupted Scully. "The FBI has been through so much lately with Ruby Ridge, Waco and a few other blunders that it can't afford anymore. That is why the tape of today is so important; it shows us doing our jobs and getting ambushed. Right, sir?"  
"Yes Scully, that's it exactly. That is also why the Director has to acknowledge Mulder in some way. There have been four high profile cases recently that Mulder has been associated with, and those cases have received a lot of media attention. Something has to be done, or the media will be wondering why."  
"I understand, sir. And I will make him understand as well," said Scully.  
"Don't I get any input on this?" whined Mulder in a teasing voice.  
"No!" came the answer from both Scully and Skinner at the same time. They laughed together breaking the tension and then made small talk about the upcoming wedding for the rest of the drive. Skinner pulled in behind Mrs. Scully's car and declined the offer to come in for coffee. The two walked up to the door, which Maggie opened before the agents got to the top of the stairs.  
Maggie rushed out and wrapped Scully in a hug as Mulder guided them inside, shutting the door in their wake. "Dana, I was so frightened when it you were shot."  
"You and me both Mrs. Scully. You and me both." Mulder whispered, barely audible as the events of the day finally hit him with incredible, debilitating force.  
Dana shrugged out of her coat and showed her mom the hole the bullet had made. Maggie then made her daughter lift up her shirt so she could check out the bruise, then sent her into the kitchen for the first aid kit.  
Mulder sat down on the stairs and took a shuddering breath. Maggie heard, and turned to look at her future son in law. She knew the look on his face, and made an attempt to head off the guilt attack she saw coming. "Fox, what's wrong."  
"Nothing, Mrs. Scully."  
"Fox Mulder, do not lie to me!"  
Mulder looked up at her, and her own breath faltered now that she could see the sadness and sorrow in his eyes. "It was my fault, Mrs. Scully, it was all my fault." To Maggie, the pleading in his voice was like he was asking her to take her daughter away, to protect her from the man she loved. The man both Scully women loved.  
"Nonsense, how can you even think that it was your fault? I saw the newscast, there was nothing anyone could have done."  
"But I knew that something was wrong with the situation, and I couldn't make anyone listen to me. No one wanted to believe 'Spooky' Mulder."  
Hearing that as she came out of the kitchen hurt Scully deeply, and she ran over and put her arms around him. "Mulder, stop it right now. I know that Johnson blew off your analysis of the situation, but Hawk heard it as well, and they are not like you. They don't have your insight on some things.   
Just let it go Mulder; you can't always protect everyone. You tried your best. Just stop it before I get pissed." This last part said with a grin, in an attempt to raise her fiancé's spirits.  
Mulder raised sad eyes to her blue ones and saw the love and concern reflected there. "Okay Scully, but I worry about you so much."  
"I worry about you too, Mulder, that's why we are together. To watch over each other, like you did for me after I was hit today. Just having you hold me calmed me down and made things better right away. You are always like that for me."  
"Just being in the same room with you makes things right for me Scully. I cannot imagine life without you."  
Maggie, seeing that things were going to be okay, said goodnight and went up to her guest room. Mulder and Scully talked for a little bit more, then went up to bed themselves.  
  
In a Private Club in New York City  
  
"I see he has done it again. His picture is all over the news"  
"Yes, I saw that. Our inside man in the Bureau has also been compromised," said the second man through a cloud of smoke.   
"Mulder?" asked another Elder.  
"No, not this time. It was his own stupidity, and his own hate, that got him caught. However, there will be no investigation. Our financial transactions are covered anyway, so our involvement would not be discovered."  
"He is becoming a familiar face to the public; it is getting more difficult to remove him every time he is on the news."  
"Yes, but he is in the domestic terrorism unit. He does not and will not have control over the X-Files. Our own people are there now and will remain there."  
"Yes, but is he not trying to get them back?"  
"No he is not. And that is the one thing that both puzzles and troubles me. I don't know why."  
"Well, keep observing him, and let us know if he does anything we should know about."  
"Of course."  
With that, the smoking man took his leave of the private club. He rode the elevator down in silence, and stood at the curb until his ride pulled up. He lit another cigarette and cracked the window as an unnecessary courtesy to the driver.  
"Where to?" asked the driver.  
"Home," answered the smoker, his mind occupied. Had his mind not been so occupied he might have noticed the tall black man standing on the corner.   
He was dressed like any other homeless person, but he walked with the stature and bearing of a military man. He moved to the nearest phone booth and dialed a number by memory. The answering machine came on and he left a message.  
"Yeah John, I tagged his car. Mark him as leaving at 11:37 p.m. I will wait for your next message. Bye."  
He left the phone booth and walked down the street to the subway. Where a vagrant went into the bathroom, a tall black man in jeans and leather bomber jacket walked out. The janitor who would empty the trash in the morning would find some dirty ragged clothes in the garbage can.  
The man walked up to the street, and got into a waiting BMW. As he drove down the street he said out loud to no one in particular, "You're not alone on your quest Fox Mulder."  
  
TBC  
  
Please R & R.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6: Beginning Forever

Maturity Chapter 6: Beginning Forever By Shiv   
  
Category: MSM, Alternate Universe  
Keywords: S,MSM, Alternate Universe  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: off and on, everything up to and including the Movie, Season 6 never happened.  
  
Summary: You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Fox William Mulder and Dana Katherine Scully at St. Luke's Church. On October 31, 1999 at 2:00 pm.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, Maggie Scully, and the other regulars belong to 1013. I am just borrowing them for a short adventure.  
  
Merlins Notes: I would like to thank Shiv for writing this wonderful story in my universe. I was sure that I would not  
be able to do a wedding justice. Shiv again, Thank you! For those of you wondering if you missed a chapter, you did not, it is almost ready to be sent out. Nothing in that chapter has anything to do with this chapter so you are not missing anything. Shiv is also doing the honey moon chapter in the future so chapter 7 is going to be reserved for her as well. Again, Thanks Shiv, I owe you big time!  
  
  
Maturity Chapter 6: Beginning Forever By: Shiv  
  
Chapter 6: Beginning Forever   
By: Shiv   
  
Monday 26th of October  
  
"Scully," said Mulder, gently shaking her awake. "You Mom's on the phone."  
Scully rubbed the sleep out of her weary eyes and sat up in bed.  
"Mom?"  
"Morning sweetie." Her mother called chirpily from her end of the phone. "I'll be by in about half an hour okay?"  
"Um, okay Mom. Why?"  
"Well Dana honey, you have a wedding in five days. There's so many things we have to organize; There's the seating plans at the reception for one, the decoration, the flowers, oh we must stop by the church, the final fitting for your dress, the bridesmaids dresses, organizing the final design for the cake..."  
"Okay, Mom. I get the picture."  
"Good, well, you get something to eat and I'll come round to pick you up.  
"But Mom, I need to go to work."  
"Oh, don't talk nonsense Dana. There's far too much to do."  
"Mom, Fox and I are already taking two weeks off for our honeymoon."  
Mulder stood by the doorway, trying to suppress a grin as he watched the woman who was to become his wife this Saturday, tussle verbally with her mother over the phone. Scully looked so beautiful in the morning. He had begun to wonder how he had ever managed to survive sleeping without her. Although they weren't actually sleeping together until they were married, they still had a heightened level of intimacy which Mulder relished more each day. He loved the way her slim, compact little body rested just so under the protection of his arms. Sensing Scully's exasperation he took the phone from her.  
"Maggie?"  
"Fox dear, would you try talking some sense into that stubborn daughter of mine."  
"She is stubborn isn't she." Laughed Mulder, "stubborn but beautiful."  
"Oh Fox, I just want everything to go smoothly for you both."  
"Don't worry Maggie, you're doing a wonderful job. Look, how about I promise you that Dana will finish work Monday to Thursday this week at 2pm, and help you out okay? That way you can get some stuff done in the afternoon and then in the morning by yourself."  
Seemingly, satisfied with this arrangement, after a little coaxing, Maggie rung off. She was going to call Mulder's mother, and the two of them were going to go to the florists and pick out some preliminary designs, which would, of course, be approved by Sully later. Mulder was only thankful that as the male in the equation, it was his traditional role to take a back seat in all the preparations. His hidden wealth had, however, allowed them both to plan for this wedding without worrying about cost. They were not going overboard, it just saved them having to worry about money for the next few years, unlike most regular couples. For their honeymoon, they were going to Barbados for some summer sun (albeit in winter), but only for five days as Scully claimed that was all her little red head could handle. After that, they were off around Europe for the remaining ten days. They were taking in Paris, Hamburg, Prague, London, Edinburgh and Dublin. They were only going to Scotland on the strict instructions that Mulder stay far away from Loch Ness, and any rumors about its monster. The strange thing was that Mulder didn't feel the urge to go hiking around looking for the Loch Ness monster. The thought of anything spoiling his honeymoon with Scully was becoming alien to him, and he knew that he would not let it happen.  
The pair ate their breakfast of coffee, bagels and fruit in a silence that was both comfortable and playful. As they sat at the table, Scully kept "accidentally" brushing her foot against Mulder's leg. The fact they were playing footsie like a couple of teenagers, only heightened Mulder's joyful mood. Breathing the crisp early morning winter air in, as they stepped out onto the driveway and into the car, Fox Mulder felt like he was the happiest man alive.  
  
Wednesday 27th of October  
  
Scully drove straight from work at 2pm to her mother's house. Bill and Tara had arrived for the wedding that morning and she was going to drop in and see them before she met Ellen and Diane, her two close friends, and the wedding shop for the final fitting of their bridesmaid's dresses. The wedding party was going to be small. "Compact" was the word that Mulder had used. Scully would have been happy to marry Mulder on a deserted island as long as it happened. Her godson was to be a pageboy, and the three lone gunmen were to be Mulder's "Best Men." Scully was not in the least bit worried about the Buck's night they had planned. Or so she told herself. It would probably only consist of the four of the surfing the internet for the latest conspiracy theories anyway.  
Mulder had carefully opted out from coming to see Bill and Tara today. Though he did have work, he could have managed to slip away for a few hours. Scully knew that he was uncomfortable with his relationship with Bill still, and who could blame him. Although they had made significant progress since Mulder was injured and saved her from a certain grisly fate, there was still a long way to go.  
"Bill!" exclaimed Scully as he answered the door to her.  
"Hey little 'sis" He replied, pulling her into an embrace. "How's it all going?"  
"Fine thanks Bill." Replied Scully as she hugged him warmly.  
She followed her brother into the house and greeted her nephew who was now toddling about and her sister-in-law. Her mother barely allowed her time for some general catch-up and hugs and kisses with Matthew before she ushered her out the door again, "to make sure she wasn't late for Ellen and Diane". While she reminded her to call the hairdresser to confirm her appointment for nine o'clock on Saturday morning.  
"All the planning, huh Dana?" said Tara sympathetically, "I remember it well. I don't envy you one bit!"  
"Oh, it's a nightmare." Sighed Scully although she seemed more bemused than angry. "I think I'll be glad when Saturday finally rolls around just to get a break."  
And on the note, she bid her family farewell as she was practically thrown out the door by her ever-panicking mother.  
"I don't know..." mused Ellen. "I'm not sure if the skirt should be that fitted. I mean, we're going to want to dance right?"  
"Ellen!" exclaimed Scully "Last week you didn't think it was fitted enough."  
"I know honey I'm sorry. Diane, what do you think."  
"I think the colour is a little bright."  
"Diane sweetie, we can't have black for bridesmaids dresses."  
"Why not, it's classic!" laughed Diane as she pushed a stray strand of her wonderfully curly dark hair behind her ear. "My entire wardrobe consists of Black. Well, at least the bottom half. You gotta have the black bottom half."  
The two bridesmaid's dresses were a deep lilac colour. Scully had entertained the idea of forest green, but it was Melissa's favourite colour, and only made Scully more sad as she thought of how perfect Melissa would have looked in one of those outfits.  
"Now ladies." Said the dress-fitter in her wonderfully business-like tone. She was obviously well used to "dilemmas" such as this. "It's important we remember that this is the bride's day. Now Miss Scully, what do you think?"  
Scully surveyed them both carefully. Ellen with her soft, short blonde hair and Diane with her spiraling mane as they wore the lilac knee-length dresses, specifically "non-flouncy" with spaghetti straps.  
"I think they look wonderful." She said honestly.  
"Well then girls." Said the woman. "I thing she is right. Is that us settled then."  
Diane and Ellen both nodded emphatically in agreement. And so the woman hurried off to prepare the dresses for them to take home with them.  
"Dana." Called Diane as she strolled out of the shop, the dress bag flung over her shoulder in a fashion that was so typically Diane it made Scully smile. Diane was one of the most disorganized and laid-back Scully had ever met. How on earth she had made it through med school with such a carefree attitude was beyond Scully. She was also one of the sweetest and most loyal people she knew too.  
"Yeah," she smiled. "You're not still petitioning for black are you?"  
"Nah." Laughed Diane. "I guess if I wear shades then the colour won't hurt me too much... I just wanted to say that I am so thrilled for you Dana. I've never seen you look so happy as you have these past few months. I know the past few years haven't been exactly kind to you. I'm just glad that Mulder finally got his act together. He's a damn lucky guy."  
"I know he is." Whispered Scully happily, embarrassed at the lump that was forming in her throat as she and her dear friend hugged.  
Friday 30th of October  
Mulder and Scully had opted out of the tradition Buck's night and Hen parties and decided to have everyone round for some pizza instead. It was a rather unusual mix, what with Scully's family, two of Mulder's cousins and their wives, the lone gunmen, AD Skinner, Sabrina MacKay and Diane and Ellen and their respective significant others. Mulder has staunchly refused that either of them cook a meal, as he knew that they had enough to contend with due to last minute wedding preparations. It was for this reason that they were faced with the rather unusual sight of Skinner sitting on the floor, eating pizza form a napkin and talking animatedly with Byers. Scully was finally relaxing as she helped herself to one of the bottles of beer sitting on the table.  
"Just the one now for you Miss Scully." Winked Mulder as he kissed her on the cheek. "You nervous about the big day."  
"Not at all." She murmured happily.  
"Good, neither am I."  
  
"Oh," yawned Scully as she folded the last of the pizza boxes into the trash can. "I'm exhausted. I think I'll head up to bed, okay?"  
"Sure, "said Mulder. "I'm right behind you. Ah, Scully, hang on a sec'."  
"What is it Mulder?"  
He reached into one of the drawers in the kitchen, where they kept bills and other such thing.  
"I got you something for tomorrow." He said, presenting her with a long, slim, velvet box. Scully opened it to reveal a slender gold bracelet.  
"Oh Mulder!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly. "You shouldn't have. Thank-you, I love it."  
"Your welcome. I love you Scully. Don't ever forget that."  
"I love you too Mulder."  
  
Saturday 31st of October.  
  
"Oh honey." Breathed Maggie as she finished affixing the final veil into her daughter's hair. "You look stunning. Absolutely stunning."  
Scully blushed as she turned to look at herself in the mirror.  
Her grandmother's simple yet elegant white wedding gown had been altered and it now accentuated all the right parts of her body. It's collar and bodice were laced with ivory and the skirt gently flowed out until it reached her ankles. Her hair had been teased up into a French roll although a few strands of hair had been curled and allowed to run askew. She wore her grandmother's pearls on her necklace and the matching earring as well as Mulder's bracelet and, of course, her engagement ring.  
"Oh Mom, don't cry," sighed Scully as she embraced her mother. "You'll make me start bubbling to."  
"Oh don't do that honey" sobbed Maggie happily, "You'll smudge your make-up. It's just that I wish your father could see you now. He would have been so proud of his baby girl. And Missy, oh Missy. She would have loved to have been standing right next to you."  
"Mom, it's ok. They're right here." Said Scully as she drew her hand to rest over her heart. "Right in here."  
Maggie hastily wiped her eyes.  
"Look at me now." She laughed softly. "I'd better go and get into my suit."  
"Okay Mom. I'll just go and make sure Diane and Ellen are getting on okay with their make up."  
St. Luke's Church  
Mulder's stomach was doing somersaults as he waited in the Church. His cousin Steve was by his side and the three Lone Gunmen were right behind him along with his mother and the rest of his assorted family. He was dressed in fairly traditional wedding attire of a dark navy suit with a light round-necked shirt. It was still only 1:52 his ever-reliable swatch told him and he was still glancing at the rear of the church every five seconds and licking his lips nervously.  
"Hey Man, chill." Said Steve resting a hand on his shoulder. "Dana's just coming. She isn't going to stand you up you know."  
"I know," laughed Mulder a little uneasily for he hated being the focus of attention. "I just want to get this shit over with."  
"It ain't shit man." Replied the recently married Steve. "It's the happiest damn day of your life."  
Scully's heart swelled as she heard the first few notes of the bridal march resonate around the building that she attended often. Diane and Ellen turned to her and nodded. Diane laughed and winked.  
"We're off," she whispered, "I'll see you at the finish line."  
And with that the two of them walked up the aisle clutching their matching bouquets of lilies. Scully also held lilies, although hers were entwined with baby's breath which had always been a favourite flower of hers. She turned to Bill who was standing by her side.  
"Okay." She whispered.  
Bill took her arm and together they began the home stretch.  
Scully was acutely aware of every pair of eyes in the church as they focused upon her intensely. Although she knew this was the obvious thing to do, since she was the bride, she still felt self-conscious and prayed that she would not trip or do anything else that would cause her to disrupt the harmony of the moment.  
She surveyed the faces of the people around her. People that she knew and loved. Friends from different times of her life, AD Skinner with Sabrina, his secretary and various other people from the FBI. She saw Charlie, Tara, Matthew and other members of her family sitting alongside her mother in the front pews. Finally her eyes came to rest on Mulder. Although her feet continued to move bring her progressively closer to him, just for a moment it felt as though everything was frozen. Their eyes were locked together in their final act at silent communication as just partners. The next time they did this they would be husband and wife.  
Suddenly she was at Mulder and Bill kissed her on the cheek before taking his place beside their mother.  
"Dearly beloved, "began Father McHue "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Fox William Mulder and Dana Katherine Scully..."  
The service progressed without a hitch as Mulder and Scully each recited their vows perfectly, their hands and eyes focusing completely on one another. Before Scully knew it, Mulder was slipping the gold band onto her finger and Father McHue was saying "I now pronounce you husband and wife".  
Mulder's heart swelled with pride as he gently cupped Dana's face in his hand and kissed her softly amid the clapping of the observers.  
  
The Reception  
  
The room was suitably decorated with pumpkins, ghosts, giant spiders and there were even a few token aliens thrown in. Pumpkin Pie was on the menu for dessert and Mulder could hardly believe the irony of the fact that he was getting married on Halloween. He and Scully took their place in the lineup alongside Mrs. Scully, his Mother, Diane, Ellen and his cousin Steve. Mulder was not fond of these things at the best of times but actually having to be in one... it was something he didn't think he would be ale to handle. Skinner and Sabrina came by. Skinner shook his hand warmly, muttering something about it being "about time too" and kissed Scully on the cheek embracing her, asking her if she knew what she was "letting herself in for". Sabrina gushed about how wonderfully happy they both look, how beautiful Scully was and as she hugged Mulder, she thanked him for the millionth time for all he had done for her.  
Two agents, Jacobs and Smith came through the line up together. Daniel Smith was very polite, wishing them both the necessary pleasantries. David Jacobs however, was another matter. He and Mulder had never quite seen eye to eye and he was only invited at Scully's insistence that it would "be rude not to."  
"Kind of poetic that ol' Spooky's getting married on Halloween eh? Make sure aliens don't abduct that lovely wife of yours just like they did with your sister." He cried heartlessly, clearly not realizing the extent of his cruelty. Mulder felt his blood being to boil and he thought he was about to burst when he felt Scully's small cool hand take his own. Their fingers intertwined automatically as he felt the childish rage gently seep from him.  
"I hardly think that's likely David." Scully said coolly as she turned her attention to Holly from work who was next in the line. Mulder simply followed his wife's lead.  
Mulder and Scully swayed gently together in perfect harmony, just as they had done throughout their partnership together. S slow romantic ballad played, the two of them were together again for the first time since the traditional primary dance together. Steve was dancing with his wife Alex, Bill with Tara, Maggie with a toddling Matthew, Ellen with her husband Joe and Diane with her boyfriend Julian. Various other couples litter the floor and Scully watched them all, praying that they felt as happy as she did now. Mulder leaned his face toward her and they kissed, slowly.  
"Scully" whispered Mulder into her cheek. "Thanks for making me the happiest guy on earth.  
"Anytime Mulder. Anytime."  
"I know the road won't be the easiest, but we'll get through it won't we?"  
"Mulder, I think that surviving the past seven years as we have, then we'll get through anything. Together."  
Sunday 1st of November  
The rain battered off the windows as Scully awoke from what could only be described as a perfect night. She felt Mulder's breath on her neck and his arms around her bare waist. She turned round to face him, surprised to learn that he was awake.  
"Morning," she yawned.  
Mulder put a finger to his lips to silence her and kissed her.  
"Morning beautiful." He smiled. "I just wanted to start every morning as I mean to go on."  
"Hmm, only if every night is as good as last night." She laughed.  
"I'll see what I can do." Replied Mulder. "Hey shortie, we'd better get moving our flight out of this rainy place is in three hours." He jumped out of bed and slipped on his dressing gown.  
Scully climbed out of bed and put on her dressing gown too. She slipped her hand into her husband's awaiting one as he led her downstairs for breakfast. She knew that their honeymoon was going to be wonderful.  
  
End Chapter 6   
  
1  
  
  
1  
Maturity - 6: Beginning Forever  
  



	7. Maturity: Observation

Maturity: Observation  
Category: MSM, Alternate Universe  
Keywords: S,MSM, Alternate Universe  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: off and on, everything up to and including the Movie, Season 6 never happened.  
Summary: An observation of Mulder and Scully from a third party, one who reaches out to help Scully through a difficult situation.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, Maggie Scully, and the other regulars belong to Chris Carter and 1013. I am just borrowing them for a short adventure. The others however are mine.  
  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Employee Cafeteria  
Washington DC  
Monday Feb. 14, 1999, 12:05 p.m.  
  
Special Agent Jana Timmons sat toying with her salad and sipping at a lukewarm latte. She was waiting for Special Agent Dana Scully to join her for Lunch, and she was half heartedly listening to the gossip of a group of secretaries that were seated behind her.  
"He's always at the pool on Mondays and Wednesdays, unless they are out of town on a case."  
"Yea, I know. I liked it better when he wore the red Speedo when swimming, but he looks just as good in the baggies." Answered another.  
Jana's ears perked up at this. ALL the women in the bureau knew about the red Speedo, and the person who wore it, Special Agent Fox Mulder.  
"I am going to be there tonight, I picked up that new silver number out of the Sports Illustrated catalog. I am going to show him something to compare to the Ice Queen."  
Jana cringed at that, having gotten to know Dana over the past few months, she found that the small woman was nothing like her reputation. She watched the group of secretaries leave to return to work and thought back to the meeting she had had earlier.  
  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Office of Senior Assistant Director Walter Skinner  
Washington DC  
Monday Feb. 14, 1999, 7:35 a.m.  
  
A.D. Skinner had studied her over the top of the file folder that contained her bureau records. Him watching her left her feeling uneasy, but not bad enough to solicit a reaction. He flipped through several sheets then lay the file down carefully and spoke.  
"Why did you leave the Corps?"  
"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand?" she stammered.  
"You had excellent career chances for promotion if you stayed in, why did you leave."  
"There was no choice if I was to ever have a chance at a career. It is not easy being a woman in the military, if you get a promotion over a man, it is assumed that you are sleeping with a superior. I got a couple because I was good at what I did, then was expected to sleep with a new CO when it came time for reviews. I tried to be polite, but he got angry anyway. He told everyone I was gay. The men made jokes about me, and other women were uncomfortable when they had to work with me. I tried to work it out through the system, but got no where. I took the next chance I had to get out, and joined the FBI. I wanted to be a JAG sir, and they screwed me when I would not screw one of them."  
Skinner sighed, took his glasses of and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Thank you for being honest Agent Timmons, it verifies what I was told earlier by a former colleague. For the next question, why did you choose to go to APE school.?"  
"I chose the Advanced Protection and Escort School because I wanted something different. Look sir, I was Miss Kiwi Fruit of the Sacramento Valley for 1990."  
"I smiled at the store openings, and planned my wedding to my high school sweetheart. But one day I went to visit unexpectedly, and found him in bed interviewing a new applicant for the wife position. I was devastated. I felt worthless and it pushed me over the top, and I joined the Corps in a fit of anger."  
"Going through training changed me, I felt like I finally belonged to something. I did a tour in Somalia, and a little time in Bosnia. Then I started taking some justice classes and got into the adjutant generals office, I loved it. I studied harder. I have a 2nd degree black belt in Karate, and have qualified as expert with, pistol, rifle, submachine gun and sniper weapons. I am qualified to teach unarmed combat, knife combat, and am an expert with a staff, and in fencing. But always all anyone sees when they look at me is that I am 5' 8", slender and am 36-25-35 and Blonde. And to be frank sir it pisses me off."  
Skinner started to smile, but stopped as the woman glared at him.  
"Excuse me, but I don't blame you, and I find your honesty refreshing. For a minute there I thought you were 5'2" and had red hair. What do you know about the X-Files Division?"  
"Not much, Mulder and Scully used to run them, but now Foley and Spender are in charge."  
"That is pretty much correct. However, you must understand, that a case is usually only sent to the X-Files when all other departments have given up. Before Mulder and Scully worked on them, the solve rate for an X-File was only about 2 percent."  
"When they were in charge, the solve rate was between 85 and 90 percent. That tells you how good they are, the solve rate for the last 18 months is 4 percent."  
"That is bad sir."  
"Yes it is, but have you heard some of the stories?"  
"Yes sir, but I just assumed that they are just stories."  
"Well, most of what you have heard is true." He watched as she stiffened. "And much of it is classified to this day. What I am looking for is an agent to work with Mulder and Scully, in domestic terrorism for now, whose main role is to make sure nothing happens to Agent Scully."  
"Are you asking me to accept Agent Scully as an APE's assignment?"  
"No, not quite yet, I am asking if you can assist them as a regular agent, and I want you to keep an eye on her when in the field. Is that something you can do?"  
"Sir, that would be extremely hard to do, I would have to have regular duties and keep Agent Scully under observation at all times. If I was assigned to assist her there would be all sorts of trouble, she would feel like someone was babysitting her."  
"Yes, I know. AD Hawkins and I are asking Agent Scully to give you some on the job training in evidence gathering and handling, that should give you a good cover. As for the rest, we would just like to have a second pair of eyes watching her back."  
"I'll do my very best sir."  
"That's all we ask Agent Timmons, you can start this afternoon when Agent Scully finished her autopsies."  
Back in the Cafeteria.  
The sound of the secretaries returning to pick up their things brought Jana back to the present. They were still talking about Mulder.  
"This new suit I got will just blow spooky's mind, I had to diet for months and work out to get into it, but I look really, really, hot." Said the first.  
"You are wasting your time Angie,." Said another. "Mulder only has eyes for Dana. He loves her more than life itself, Why are you trying to break them up?"  
"Mulder deserves better than the Ice Queen, what can she give him that I can't?"  
"Love." said the other. "You are being foolish Angie, I am going to watch you get ignored tonight just for the heck of it. Most of us gossip about him, and all the girls like to look, but why try to take what you can never have. He belongs to Dana, you should just leave it alone." She said as she walked away alone.  
"She is right Angie." Replied the third. "You can never have him, just enjoy the view like the rest of us." And she walked away as well.  
Angie stood for a minute mumbling to herself, then left.   
Next thing Jana knew, Dana was sliding in across the table from her.  
"Mornin. What has you daydreaming so early?"  
"Just thinking about a conversation I overheard."  
"Really? I never would have considered you the gossipy type."  
"Actually I'm not. However this concerned the relationship of a friend of mine, and it bothered me a little."  
"Well, I would guess you would have to go with your feelings on it then."  
"Guess so. Dana, why do they call you called the Ice Queen?" asked Jana?  
"Where did you hear that?" whispered Scully.  
"From some people. One thinks that she can give the 'Ice Queen' some competition for 'Spooky', show him what a real woman is like. Dana! How can you sit there and put up with this shit?"  
Scully looked up into Jana's eyes, her own filling with tears.  
"I. Just. Do!" she said through clenched teeth.  
"Well it's about time you put a stop to it! Dammit Dana, I know you don't want your feelings tossed around all over the place, but you have to stop allowing people to walk over you with impunity. You have to fight back."  
"What do you mean? I should let them see me cry! Let them see me get angry!" hissed Scully. "Hell, I know nothing will ever happen, Mulder will never even look at her 'cept for a passing glance. I trust him. I know him."  
"No Dana, that is not what I mean." Replied Jana softly. "But you can't give up without a fight. Just to show them that they cannot ignore you and call you names. You need to show them the real Dana once in a while. And on this one I am going to help you. Hurry up and finish eating, we need to do some shopping."  
Scully managed to eat her yogurt and drink her juice, not having much appetite after hearing someone was going after her husband. Jana put the trays in the dishwashers window and the two women headed to the street exit. Jana got them a taxi and instructed the driver where to take them. A short ride found then at 'Jasmines Fashions' a small boutique.  
When they walked in, the owner Jasmine rushed over and hugged Jana.  
"Where have you been, I have been holding a dress for you, it will be great on you."  
"Thanks Jas, but today I want you to do a little of your magic with my friend Dana here. She needs a one-piece swimsuit, suitable to wear in a company pool, that will make some heads turn and her husbands teeth sweat."  
Jasmine looked over the blushing redhead and grabbed her hand, pulling Dana into the back room. Jana followed smiling.  
In the back room, Jasmine walked around Scully several times. She then went out to the front and returned with three swimsuits. She handed them to Dana and told her to go try the green one on first. Jana and her talked over old times while Dana changed.  
When she stepped out, even Jana was surprised.  
"You know Dana, I always thought you had a good figure, and when I saw you at the Christmas Ball, I knew you had a good one. Now I can see how really good it is."  
"So, it looks okay?" asked Dana shyly.  
"Dana, the only difference between you and Claudia Schiffer is about eight inches in height, you look that good."  
"That jade green color suits your coloring especially well, and the high cut on the legs show off your hips and legs to the best advantage. The built in support of the top part enhances the way your breasts look, without looking fake or padded. All in all you look fantastic."  
"Dana, Mulder is not going to notice anyone else when you show up in that."  
"Do you really think so?"  
"I know so, so which color do you want, the green, sapphire blue or the black?"  
"All of them I think, and I would like that black string bikini in the case out front if you have it in a size I can wear."  
Jana looked shocked for a moment until Dana laughed.  
"Well, we do have a hot tub and are putting in a pool at home."  
Jana Laughed and talked with her friend as Dana dressed. She made her purchases then they caught a cab back to the Hoover Building. Once there she slipped the green suit into her purse, and stashed the other ones in the Honda.  
The rest of the day passed quickly as Scully wrote up her autopsy reports and got Jana set up in her cube. Before she knew it, it was 5:00 and Mulder was sticking his head in the door.  
"Hey babe, going down to the pool, want to join me?"  
"Actually I think I will today, but I need to finish up a couple of things, be down in say 15 minutes."  
"Okay, cool, see you then." He said with a bib smile.  
She watched until Mulder got in the elevator and then walked over to Jana's cube. "Well I guess here goes nothing."  
"Don't worry Dana, you will be fine. Lets go!"  
The two women locked up, got into the elevator and headed to the locker room downstairs. They found the women's locker room empty and quickly changed into their swimsuits. Jana went first, telling Dana that she wanted to watch everyone's expression.  
When she got out to the pool she saw Mulder doing laps and the secretary "Angie" posturing on the side of the pool. She glanced back ad the entrance to the women's locker room and saw Dana peering around the corner. She shook her head no, and walked past the young women. She sat at the corner of the pool where Scully could see her.  
Mulder finished the lap then swam over toward her.  
"Hey Timmons, Scully coming down soon?" he asked.  
"Yea, should be here any time." She answered. Turning to look at the entrance, and nodded.  
Mulder had turned to pull himself out of the pool, and was not looking. When he turned to look at the locker rooms he saw Scully walking toward the pool. His eyes got big, and his mouth dropped open.  
Angie, the secretary, who was stretching at the time just beamed, she thought he was looking at her.  
Jana sat stunned, she watched Dana walking up the side of the pool in the green suit she saw earlier, but she looked different somehow. More confident. And she walked like a cat, all fluid and grace of motion. Angies two friends had also noticed the "Ice Queen" heading toward Mulder, and they were stunned as well.  
Jana started feeling sorry for Angie when everyone in the pool stopped what they were doing and watched Mrs. Spooky.   
Finally Angie seemed to notice that Mulders eyes were not focused on her. When she turned and saw what everyone was looking at she was crushed. Dana Scully was gorgeous, plain and simple. Something that somehow everyone had failed to notice in those professional looking women's business suits. No wonder Mulder didn't notice anyone else, he had everything a man could ever want, a beautiful woman, who was intelligent, smart, tough and loved him totally.  
Angie sighed, and turned her attention away from Mulder, to find out that now that the shock was over, and she was no longer posturing for Mulder, she had several men paying attention to her.  
Jana stood, stretched, noticed that she was drawing some looks herself, and dove in the pool.  
From the other end of the pool she watched how Mulder stood and greeted her with a kiss. And that somehow, in a room full of people, as far as they were concerned, no one else existed.  
This was going to be an interesting assignment, trying to keep track of these two on a daily basis.  
  
TBC  
  
Please R & R  



	8. Chapter 8: The Gift

Maturity Chapter 8: The Gift by Merlin and XochiLuvr  
Category: MSM, Alternate Universe  
Keywords: S,MSM, Alternate Universe  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: off and on, everything up to and including the Movie, Season 6 never happened.  
Summary: The Mulders go into the holidays with plans for celebration. An unexpected turn has them making other plans.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, Maggie Scully, and the other regulars belong to Chris Carter and 1013. I am just borrowing them for a short adventure. The others however are mine.  
  
A/N: Special thanks to XochiLuvr for his help with this one, he helped me smooth a couple real rough spots!  
  
Chapter 8: The Gift by Merlin and XochiLuvr  
  
Karl's German AutoWerks  
Washington DC  
Monday Dec. 20, 1999, 4:45 p.m.  
"Well, Mr. Mulder, what do you think?"  
"Looks good, Karl," he replied as he climbed into the car.   
Fox Mulder looked over the interior of the car carefully, and gently ran his hands over the tiny plaque with its gold lettering. It read 'Blue Eyes,' and sparkled in the dim light. The leather seats smelled like a new car and the rest of the interior was immaculate.  
Mulder climbed out of the car and walked around it a couple of times. The Jade Green Metallic paint glittered in the light of the showroom. The chrome was polished to a high gloss, and everything was spotless.  
"Did you have any problems with the modifications?"  
"Not at all, Mr. Mulder. We were able to boost the turbo output, tighten up the suspension, and make the shifting smoother, just as you asked."  
The two men walked back to the office as they talked.  
"There won't be any problems with the delivery, will there?"  
"No, Mr. Mulder. We have that all set up already. The guys will get into Baltimore, arrive at your Mother in Law's house, and the box and wrapping paper are already prepared and ready to go. As long as the garage is ready, we are, as well."  
"Good, I want this to be a surprise."  
"I'm sure it will, Mr. Mulder."  
Karl handed Mulder the second set of keys to the car. As long as he had owned Karl's German AutoWerks, he had never known anyone like Fox Mulder. The man had walked through the door and said he wanted a 1981 Porsche 930 Turbo Carrera. It had to be in mint condition, and he wanted several custom modifications made. Karl had mentioned it would be expensive, but before he could finish speaking, Mulder placed a Cashier's check on the desk for seventy five thousand dollars, and said if that ran out to let him know. He put the list of requirements on the desk as well, and asked if Karl could do it. Now, three weeks later, and the car was ready to deliver. It would be placed inside a large cardboard box and left in Mrs. Scully's garage by Friday.  
  
Mulder left the shop and headed to the Lone Gunmen's to drop off their Christmas gifts. He would also be picking up Sabrina McKay from there, to give her a ride to a restaurant in Alexandria where he and Scully would be having dinner with Skinner and Sabrina. Scully had been stuck with a late lecture at Quantico where she was talking about the importance of forensic evidence to the new class. Skinner was out there as well, speaking to one of the graduating classes at the academy, so it only made sense that the four of them swap partners and carpool.   
Mulder was not entirely comfortable with having a social life as yet, but had promised his wife they'd get out more.   
My wife, he thought, subconsciously bringing a smile to his face. They'd only been married a little over six weeks, but they were so comfortable with each other that sometimes it seemed as though they had been together forever.  
After Sabrina McKay greeted Mulder and entered the car, she watched the man beside of her out of the corner of her eye. He was like no other man she had ever met. Well, aside from Walt, that is. He'd saved her life, and the life of his partner, and passed it off as though it had been an everyday occurrence. And he expected no thanks in return. That's just the way Mulder was, she mused, you just had to learn to accept it.  
In addition to meeting Mulder, Sabrina had become a good friend to Dana, and had become even closer to their former boss, Walter Skinner. Close enough, in fact, that she had moved in with him a week earlier. There had been a shake up at the FBI a couple of months back, and when the dust had settled, Walter had come out on top. He was now the Senior Assistant Director of the Eastern Region, a fancy title that meant he was now in charge over the other three A.D.'s on the East Coast. It gave him a unique opportunity to keep an eye on a large number of people in the Bureau, and make sure any activities not in the F.B.I.'s best interest were halted. God knows, Sabrina thought to herself, where she worked there were enough conspiracy theories floating around for three Bureaus to investigate.  
"So, are you checking your place for bugs yet?" asked Mulder.  
Sabrina was startled for a second, then asked, "How did you know?"  
"Just a lucky guess. I always feel that way after spending time with them."  
"You know, ninety percent of what used to come through there is pure BS, but what really scares me is the ten percent that's possible. The magazine is starting to become much more popular, though, so I guess there are a lot of people who agree with them, or at least the possibilities."   
"The reader base is becoming so large they had to hire me, and are planning to add at least one more member to their staff by the end of the month. I think the magazine is going through what analysts call a 'mainstream restructuring.' They hired me to help them prove their conspiracy theories, and to give them the look of a more serious news magazine. When I told my parents how much they're paying me, my mom fainted. But the three of them are so dedicated, they don't need the huge staff most magazine companies require. Most of the production is automated, and all the money they've saved in the process goes to keeping their few employees as dedicated as possible. Since I've joined them, their readership has more than quintupled, and LGM has gone from a basement subversive rag to something you wouldn't be ashamed to buy in a supermarket. The Vice-President is even a subscriber!"  
"I know. I saw it when I went out for milk last week. Almost had a coronary in the checkout line," Mulder chuckled, "but what scares me even more than their newfound popularity are the conspiracies that are covered up more completely than anything even you could dig out."  
"As far as your heart troubles, just wait until they go national next month. As for your comment on my abilities, give me enough time, and I can dig up anything you want," she challenged.  
"Try digging up actual information on the Majestic 12," countered Mulder.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"The Majestic 12 was a group formed by President Eisenhower to deal with UFO activity in the early 50's. There is a lot of crap info out there on the 'net, but there has to be some real info somewhere."  
"I'll look around a bit," was all she said.  
The rest of the drive was made with only small talk, and after asking what he had gotten Dana for Christmas, Sabrina got the feeling that Mulder had spent way too much for a Christmas present.  
They reached Augustine's Restaurant about ten minutes after six.   
After learning the other two members of the party were already seated, they were led to the table where Scully and Walter were waiting. Mulder slid into the semi circle booth beside Scully and kissed her. Sabrina did the same with Walt.  
Dinner was excellent and the conversation pleasant, if not a little awkward. They were all good friends, but came from such a varied background that they had problems finding a common ground for conversation. They did enjoy spending time together though, and that seemed to be enough.  
"What are your plans for the holidays?" asked Scully.  
"We were invited to have dinner with some friends this year," replied Skinner, with a small smirk that only bald ex-Marines could pull off without looking silly.  
"That's nice, anyone we know?" questioned Scully.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. Your mother that invited us."  
Mulder was sipping an after dinner drink and started to spew it out onto the table, but was able to choke most of it back.  
"What is the matter Mulder?" asked Walter, again with the smirk, a little broader this time.  
"Nothing, just kind of surprised is all." he answered between coughs.  
"Okay, thought maybe you were afraid of us being around. Oh, before I forget - Thursday is the Annual FBI Holiday Gala at the downtown Sheraton. You are going to be there, right?"  
"Yes, Walter, we bought the tickets weeks ago," Scully answered for her still out of breath husband.  
"Hawk gave me the message to pass onto you, since the Director called a late staff meeting for that afternoon, and Mulder is required to attend both."  
Mulder started to shift around and was starting to speak when Skinner cut him off.  
"And don't think that you can duck either one, Mulder. As SAC of your group, you are required to attend."  
"What time will the meeting be over sir?" asked Scully.  
"Not until about six, which won't leave much time to get ready for the Gala," he answered. "Tell you what Mulder, bring your tux and everything and I'll take you to a Turkish Bath I know. It's what I always do when I have a date or something important to attend, and time is short. It'll make you feel great."  
Mulder looked at Scully who gave a nod that no one but him noticed, and looked back at Skinner.   
"Okay sir. I am in your hands."  
"You will have him there on time, won't you, sir?" asked Scully.  
"Scouts honor, Scully. We can't let the FBI poster boy miss this."  
They chatted a little more and then left for their respective homes.  
  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC  
Monday Dec. 23, 1999, 5:05 p.m.  
The meeting was still dragging on, with no end in sight, and all over such a simple topic. They were trying to set up a method of sharing information between departments. Apparently, some cases had fallen into the situation of overlapping jurisdictions, and yet the information was not being shared properly. Everyone argued back and forth for what felt like hours, and it seemed like they had simply decided to set up an e-mail newsletter. Mulder groaned inwardly at the idea of the Bureau's vast resources being used for something little better than electronic garbage.  
"Look." he spoke. "We've spent a fortune on our computer network here, and have a huge support staff of experts. How about we set up an internal web site database dedicated to just what you are talking about. We would be able to access current, as well as archived data, and would be able to do searches for information much quicker. Once the web guys set up the site, they could design a form for us to submit, already designed to appear in the best format. The information would be readily available, but without bogging down our e-mail system with messages."  
Mulder's idea was quickly accepted by the entire staff, and one of the VCU ASACs volunteered to supervise set up and any preliminaries. Mulder and Skinner quickly left and walked to the A.D.s office.  
Both men quickly grabbed their garment bags and left the building. They walked about two and a half blocks down the street and entered a nondescript hotel. Mulder was surprised when Skinner went to the front desk and spoke to the concierge. The man smiled and led them through a room behind the desk.  
They came to a rather large bald man all dressed in white with an earring, and Mulder immediately thought of Mr. Clean. Walter introduced Mulder to Habib, and they were escorted to a locker room. Both men stripped down and wrapped towels around themselves, and walked into a room that served as a barber shop. Both men were wrapped in steaming towels, then were given a quick trim and shave, followed by a facial massage.   
Next, they were sent into a room where both were to be given a massage.  
Just as the masseuse approached Skinner, he was surprised to find the muzzle of a pistol pressed up against the back of his head. Skinner rolled over, hearing the commotion, and looked to Mulder for confirmation regarding the disguised intruder.  
"Hello, Alex. Did you think that we wouldn't recognize you?"  
"Actually Mulder, I knew you would; just thought it would take a bit longer. Where'd the gun come from? Don't you like the idea of me giving you a massage?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know. What do you want?"  
"Have you heard of the resistance movement?"  
"A little, here and there, mostly that it is supposed to be comprised of people who are against the consortium, who think we should fight against colonization."  
"I have been a member for the last two years. Look, before you say anything Mulder, just listen to me. I don't want to become a slave to a race of aliens. I've done a lot of very bad things, as I'm sure you're aware of, but I am trying to make up for it by working to stop them from colonizing earth."  
"Like you have that much power."  
"Again, what do you want, Krycek?" asked Skinner.  
"I just wanted to pass on some information. A tip, if you will. To prove to you that I'm telling the truth. Check the DNA on Melissa Scully's tissue samples."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. She's still alive. She was cloned, and her clone was the one shot. Although the body appeared to be the correct age, her mind was only two years old. If you look at her tissue samples you will find traces of accelerated, artificial aging, and branched DNA."  
Mulder ground the barrel of the gun into the back of Krycek's head a little harder.  
"Where is she?"  
"I don't know, Mulder. If I did, I would have returned her as proof of what I am telling you."  
"So what the hell is the deal here, Krycek? You trying to distract us from something?"  
"NO! I told you that she is still alive to prove something to you. You can verify it by checking the DNA, then you can start your geek friends looking for her. It was the plan to return her if you got too close to something. To distract you. What I am telling you is that you will get the X-Files back, eventually. Our group wants you to have no distractions when that time comes."   
"I have no idea where she is, though I do know that she was given amnesia and transferred to another state. Every time you get close, they have triggered an event to distract you from your quest, or warn you not to continue. Scully's abduction, her cancer, Emily, Melissa's death. They know that if they can keep you sidetracked, they can keep you away from the truth."  
Skinner was looking at Krycek, wondering how much to believe.  
"Why tell us now?"  
"Because there is nothing going on in their camp right now. If you can find her now, and get her back, and work harder to keep your family protected, they will have nothing to threaten you with when you get your old job back. We want you back on them and kicking down Spender's goddamned door."  
Mulder mulled this over for a minute, then pulled the gun off Krycek's head. Keeping it aimed at the younger man, it was no longer grinding into the back of his head.  
"So, what do you suggest?" asked Mulder.  
"Like I said, have your friends search for a woman of her description who appeared in a hospital with amnesia some time after her "death." But please, verify what I am saying about the DNA before you go looking. I need you to believe me on this. Once her records turn up, you should have no problems locating her. If she's like the others, she's likely to regain her memories after confronting a trigger person, maybe Scully or her mother."  
"Look, Mulder," said Krycek, "the coming year is going to be important for both sides. As the consortium moves toward colonization, we try to prevent it, and things are coming to a head. I've watched your finances grow, and I think it is time to consider hiring some bodyguards for the key players and their families."  
"Who might that be?" asked Skinner.  
"Mrs. Scully, your mother, The Lone Gunmen, Sabrina McKay, and Bill Scully and his wife, Tara."  
"Not Charlie?" asked Mulder.  
"Not necessary. He's a Navy Seal, and can take care of himself better than any of the others."  
"Okay, but why?"  
"They tell me that things are going to start happening, I don't know how they know, but they do. Do you remember the bounty hunter? The resistance movement has several of that race in its arsenal. We are keeping a loose backup on all of you, and will continue to as long as there is a threat."  
"Who is the resistance?" asked Skinner.  
"Mostly survivors of races whose planets were colonized, and others who fear it will happen to them. All involved want them stopped. The colonizers have been doing this to many worlds for thousands of years. They were here once a long, long time ago. Before there were enough people to host them. They left the black oil to further prepare the planet for colonization. Believe me Mulder, we do not want to be colonized. I've been told about planets where the surviving population is hunted down for sport, then infected with the black oil virus and released back to die in their community and used to infect others. I want no part of that."   
"When I was first recruited by The Smoking Man, I was given this whole song and dance about how we were stalling off colonization. What I came to find out was that they sold out the human race, gave us up so that they could live like kings. Your father wanted to stop them, so they took your sister. And before you ask, no I do not know where she is, but I don't think they do either. At least not anymore. Don't believe me on just what I say, verify the info about Melissa Scully, and find her, but do it. Soon."  
"What is your part in this, Krycek?"  
"I'm just a messenger boy, my contribution so that earth does not get destroyed. Apparently, Mulder, your assigned task is that of hero." With that, Krycek turned and walked confidently from the room. As he crossed the threshold, he called out, "I'll be in touch, Mulder. Maybe next time I can really give you that massage."  
Finally, Mulder and Skinner moved into a steam room where both relaxed for twenty minutes while they discussed the confrontation with Krycek, and finally agreed to not worry any of the Scully family other than Dana until any claims regarding Melissa were validated. The Assistant Director was still wary of any "alien conspiracies," but had long since decided to keep an open mind; Mulder, for all his faults, rarely gave anyone he trusted cause to disregard his theories. The man was correct entirely too often to discount anything anymore.  
Leaving the sauna, they showered and dressed for the evening. Both tuxedos had been pressed to remove any wrinkles, and brushed clean. Shoes had been shined and their daily wear suits had been cleaned, pressed and put into the garment bags that earlier held their formal attire.  
The pair dressed and picked up their possessions, then returned to the FBI Building. Leaving the garment bags in their respective offices, the agents caught a cab to the Washington Plaza Hotel.  
The Mulder/Scully Home  
McClean, Virginia  
Thursday Dec. 23, 1999, 5:45 p.m.  
Dana Scully and Sabrina McKay were rushing around putting the finishing touches on their Holiday Gala outfits. Dana was wearing a teal form fitting silk evening dress with a teal lace bodice, while Sabrina was wearing a blue satin strapless gown. They were gathering up the last of their things and Dana was trying to find her keys when the doorbell rang.   
Sabrina peeked out the window, and asked, "Who do you know that rides in a limo?"  
"I don't know anyone," replied Dana as she went to the door.  
She pulled it open carefully, the chain still in place. She peered around the edge of the door and there was a uniformed limo driver there.  
"Ms. Scully?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"A Mr. Mulder thought perhaps that you would like a ride to your event."  
"Oh he did, did he?"  
At that moment her cell phone rang.  
"Scully," she said putting up to her ear.  
"It's me, I forgot to tell you I ordered a limo to pick you up."  
"He just arrived."  
"Okay, ask him for the code phrase. It should be, 'What was your dog's name?' and you answer. He will bring you to the Hotel, Walter and I will meet you there."  
"Okay. See you then. Love you."  
"Love you, too." The connection broke.  
She verified the code phrase with the driver, and Dana and her friend stepped into the limo. They enjoyed soft music, and a quiet ride to the Holiday Gala. The limo pulled up to the doors of the Washington Plaza Hotel, and the doorman moved to open the door. The other people on the scene all stopped to watch the two beautiful women exit the white stretch, and Mulder and Skinner both walked out of the hotel lobby and joined the women to escort them to the party.  
Hawk and his wife had grabbed a table for six and were holding seats for the two couples. Everyone sat down, ordered cocktails from the waitress, and made small talk until the announcer made his speech and introduced the band. A few couples made their way to the dance floor, but most walked around and mingled. Skinner and Sabrina got up and made the rounds, as did Hawk and his wife, leaving Mulder and Scully at the table.  
"You're uncomfortable with this, aren't you?" asked Scully.  
"Yes, I am. You know how I feel about these things."  
  
"Yes, I do, but so many things have changed in the past year. More people are listening to you and trusting your insight. Few of your associates make spooky jokes anymore. You're becoming a legitimate force to be reckoned with. Oh, one last thing; if you show me a good time tonight you might get lucky later."  
"Now we get to the good part!" said Mulder smiling.  
"Well, let's get the schmoozing over with, and then you can dance with me," said Scully, standing up.  
The pair wandered around the floor, greeting friends, co-workers and everyone else they came across. They exchanged pleasantries with high government officials and even a few foreign diplomats. Mulder, forcing himself to behave, impressed many in attendance with how well he fit in. Then came the dancing.  
"What kinds of dances do you know, Scully?"  
"I can take just about anything you throw at me. I grew up in the Navy; Saturday evening dances were a way of life."  
"Okay, but you're asking for it," he challenged.  
They entered the dance floor to a slow rock ballad and when that ended, the band sped up with some swing.   
The two of them started slowly, but picked up as the moves came back to them. Mulder was lifting Scully up and swinging her around, and was surprised to find she knew how to keep her balance to make it easier for him. It wasn't long before they had to stop to catch their breath. As the pair of agents stepped off the floor, they received a round of applause from the crowd that had surrounded them. They smiled and took a bow, and the crowd parted for them to pass.  
"That was quite a show Mulder, where did you learn to dance like that?"  
"In school, the basics in high school and the rest while at Oxford."  
They sat and greeted others who were making the rounds, exchanging small talk and generally getting exposure to the FBI higher ups and other Government officials.  
A short time later Scully was talking to Jana Timmons from the Baltimore office, and was joined by Skinner's secretary, Kim.  
"Dana, did you look at your name tag at all?" questioned Kim, lifting her hand to cover a grin.  
"No, not really. Mulder put it on for me, what does it say? Dana Mulder?" she asked, attempting to look under her corsage at the name tag.  
"It actually says Mrs. Spooky!" grinned Jana.  
"I wondered for a minute when I didn't see him with one. Oh well, we do try to live up to the name." Scully replied with a grin of her own.  
"Yeah, I remember the wedding," said Kim, wistfully.  
The couples sat quietly chatting and listening to the music. As midnight approached, the band packed up and people started to leave. Mulder cut off his conversation with a Congressman and pleaded that he had to go, that they were traveling out of town early in the morning.  
"Mulder, we're only going to Baltimore," scolded Scully.  
"I know, but he'd still have been talking when the sun came up. Lets call it justifiable fibbing."  
"Fine, Mulder," she replied, smiling as he helped with her wrap. "Did you call for the car?"  
"Yep, as soon as we started to leave the ballroom. It should be waiting for us."  
Sure enough, as they walked out the doors the white stretch limo was there. The driver rushed out to open the doors, and carefully shut them when his charges were seated. The driver got back in and the car pulled away from the curb.   
"Where to, sir?" asked the driver.  
"Home, please," answered Mulder while pressing the control to close the soundproof partition between the forward and rear compartments. Looking at Scully, he spoke softly, "I had a chat with our favorite rogue agent this afternoon."  
"Oh, really?" asked Scully, raising an eyebrow, "Did the one-armed wonder send his regards?"  
"Afraid not, but he did bring some news you might appreciate. I'd almost decided not to tell you, but I can't keep something like this from my wife. Or my partner. It's about your sister…"  
The Mulder/Scully Home  
McClean, Virginia  
Friday Dec. 24, 1999, 8:20 a.m.  
Mulder sat in the bedroom he shared with his wife, still amazed after months of matrimonial bliss; he had never in his wildest dreams thought about having a wife, let alone the woman of his dreams. Sipping a fresh cup of coffee, he watched Dana as she slept; she seemed to be getting younger and more beautiful every day, and she seemed much more vibrant and alive since they had been married.   
He felt the effects as well; since they started sleeping together, he had been sleeping soundly, and god knows he was eating better and healthier. He had even begun a more active exercise regimen to keep from putting on weight. God, but he was happy. Content, but never complacent.  
Scully slowly started to become aware of her surroundings. At first, she was chilled, and she pulled the blankets up closer. As she became more aware, the smell of fresh coffee drifted her way. She opened her eyes slowly and found her husband staring at her.  
"Mornin', beautiful. Got a cup of coffee here for you when you're ready."  
She scooted around a little bit, pulling some more pillows up behind her. As she sat up she felt a twinge of soreness from their lovemaking the night before. After the talk about Krycek it had been almost desperate, but in a very good way.  
She took the offered cup and waited for him to talk.  
"I talked to Byers this morning, I gave him what info we had, and asked him to run a quiet search for amnesiacs who turned up at hospitals, clinics or private institutions within six months before and after Melissa was shot. I figured that you could do the DNA testing next week, so I reserved a lab for Monday morning at 10:00 am."  
"Thanks."  
"It also looks like we will have to drive the Jimmy to your mother's today."  
"We got snow?" asked Scully, excitedly.  
"Yep, about 6 inches so far and it's still coming down."  
"Cool," was her only answer, being too busy grinning like a little girl.  
Mulder left her alone to get showered and dressed, and headed for the kitchen.  
When Scully came down to the kitchen, she found ham and eggs, and toast and jam waiting for her. She kissed Mulder and sat down.  
They discussed what they were going to do for the day, when they were leaving, where they were stopping, among other things, and before long it was time to go. Mulder loaded the gifts into the truck, and they headed out.  
Angel Stevens Apartment  
San Diego, California  
Friday Dec. 24, 1999, 12:45pm.  
Angel sat, staring out the window. She hated to think about it, but she missed Charlie. He had gone home to spend Christmas with his family, while she was left to watch the people on the street below, rushing around making their last minute purchases. She finished her tea, then got up to put the cup in the sink. She was sitting at her computer when the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, is this Angel Stevens of Angel's Designs?"  
"Yes, it is, may I help you?" she replied.  
"My name is John Byers of "The Lone Gunman" magazine. We have been planning on expanding our Internet presence, and one of our readers suggested that we check your work. Langly, a member of our staff has looked it over carefully, and says that it is very good." "Excellent, in fact. We were wondering if you would be interested in working for us as Webmaster or as a consultant?"   
"Well, it would depend on the size of the site and the amount of work that it would need. Right now, I'm only doing this part time. I still have another job that requires me to work 40 hours a week, so I would not have the time for any real large projects."  
"Well, if you're interested, we would be willing to offer you a substantial amount to create and maintain the site, as our current Webmaster has too many other design projects within our business to devote proper time to the site. We are willing to make you a substantial offer."  
"What kind of offer?" asked Angel.  
"We were thinking of something in the area of seventy five thousand a year."  
Angel took the phone away from her ear and held it in front of her, looking at it like it was some sort of alien artifact. She heard a voice again, and put it back up to her ear. "Uhh, I'm not sure…"  
"Please, just a moment of your time to hear me out," Byers spoke quickly, misunderstanding her statement as rejection. "If that's not enough, we would be willing to go as high as ninety thousand per year on a contract basis if that is acceptable."  
"I think that that would be fine," said Angel, shakily.   
"Okay, good. We will have a courier deliver a retainer to you this afternoon, and he will also have a round-trip airline ticket for you to come here and meet with us."  
"And where are you located?"  
"Washington DC. When would be a good time for you to get here?"  
"If you could set it for Sunday, that would be great."  
"Okay, Sunday it is, the details will be included in the packet. We will look forward to seeing you Monday morning. Being here during the holidays won't be a problem for you?"  
"Not at all. Thank you, Mr. Byers."  
Angel hung up the phone and stared at it. Turning to her computer, she searched for the Lone Gunman website. What she saw impressed her greatly; it was clean, fast loading and easy to navigate. Not paying too much attention to the content at that point in time, she instead looked over the overall design structure to get a feel for what they would desire from her.  
She hadn't been paying much attention to the time when she heard a knock on the door, but a quick glance at the clock told her over two hours had passed. A peek through the spyhole showed that the person was a courier. She opened the door and was handed a large envelope. She signed for her package and tipped the young man as he left.  
Back in her small kitchen, she opened the manila envelope to find a copy of the Lone Gunman Magazine, an airline envelope with a round trip ticket to Washington DC, and a cashier's check for ten thousand dollars. She was stunned. Angel walked over to her desk and picked up the cell phone that Charlie had given her for Christmas, and hit number one on the speed dial.  
"Charles Scully," came the voice out of the phone.  
"Hi Charlie, this is Angel. You will never guess what just happened to me."  
"What? Angel, is something wrong?"  
"Charlie, I just got hired to build and maintain a website for a magazine called the 'Lone Gunman'. They are going to pay me ninety thousand dollars a year!"  
"That's great Angel! How did they hear about you?"  
"Through a reader of the magazine, and he sent them a link to my site. I guess they liked what they saw and called me."  
"That is so wonderful! Will you have to move?"  
"Not necessarily, but they are having me fly out to Washington to plan the site, and for me to sign the contract, so I will be there for about a week or so."  
"Great! Tell me what flight and when you are arriving and I will pick you up."  
"That's not necessary, Charlie, I'll be fine."  
"Nonsense, Angel, DC is only about an hour from here. Besides, I miss you."  
"That's sweet. I miss you too. Okay, Charlie," she answered, giving Charlie the information. They talked for a little longer, then she said goodbye.  
Putting on her coat, she grabbed the check and headed out the door.   
At the Gothic Palace Boutique, Angel went back and spoke to the owner.  
"Look, Cheryl, I am really sorry for quitting like this, but ninety thousand a year for doing something I love is impossible to pass up!"  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, Angel, don't worry about it! This is the slow time of the year, and Ginny has been asking for more hours, so this will be a blessing to her. Besides, if you passed up ninety thousand a year to stay with us I don't know if I would want you. I'd be questioning your sanity," Angel's now former boss said with a smile.  
"I know; I've been trying to build up to this ever since I learned of the Internet, but I guess I was just surprised when the opportunity hit."  
"You shouldn't be surprised; you do good work. The site you built for the shop has brought in more customers than all our other advertising combined. Look, Angel, don't worry about me; I will be fine, and so will you. Just get out of here and go get ready for your trip."  
Angel left the store, and crossed the street to the bank where she deposited the check and put five thousand prepaid on her Visa card. After leaving the bank, Angel did some shopping and headed back home. Her parents were glad to hear the news, but her father was worried about her traveling to Washington DC, at least until he was told that Charlie was picking her up at the airport. He mumbled something about a "big assed Navy Seal for a bodyguard," and let it go at that.  
The Home of Margaret Scully  
Baltimore, Maryland  
Friday Dec. 24, 1999, 3:30 p.m.  
Mulder navigated the snowy streets on the way to Mrs. Scully's house with ease, the powerful four wheel drive GMC truck making the trip easy.  
They arrived without mishap and spent the rest of the afternoon and evening pleasantly with the family. Even Bill managed to keep his feelings about Mulder under control.   
Bill and Tara's son, Matthew, finally wore down and fell asleep on Dana's lap, so she carried him upstairs to bed. As soon as she was gone from the room Charlie sat down next to Mulder.  
Mulder tensed, not knowing what to expect.  
"So what is it, Mulder?"  
"What is what?" he answered confused.  
"What is in that damn huge box out in the garage?"  
"That is Dana's Christmas Present." He answered with a straight face.  
"I know that, but what is in it."  
"I can't tell you, you will just have to wait till morning…."  
Before any more could be said Scully came down the stairs."  
The adults sat for a while yet but finally drifted off to bed.  
…  
The next morning, Scully snuggled closer into Mulder's chest, hoping the pounding in her head would stop. It didn't.  
"Come on you, two it's Christmas morning!"  
"Alright, Charlie, we'll be there in a minute," answered Dana, sleepily, rolling off of her husband and waking him in the process.  
Mulder pulled on a T-shirt and jeans and slipped his feet into some slippers. Scully crawled into a robe and slippers and they made their way to the Scully living room, where Scully sat in a chair and Mulder went into the kitchen for coffee.  
He brought out a cup for himself and Scully, then sat on the floor beside her chair. The rest of the family filed in and found somewhere to sit. Matthew was really excited and everyone enjoyed watching him digging into his gifts.  
Mulder and Scully had gotten him a child's computer, Maggie had given him a bunch of books and tapes with a children's tape player, and Charlie give him a tricycle. His parents gave him some clothes and toys.  
Charlie got a Laptop Computer with cellular modem from Mulder and Scully, to "stay in touch," Dana said. Maggie got him a set of travel bags, and Bill and Tara got him a leather bomber jacket.  
Bill and Tara received a camcorder from Maggie, who wanted copies of anything filmed about Matthew, a new VCR from Charlie, and a gift certificate for a big screen TV from Mulder and Scully.  
Maggie got a special moments photo collection from Bill and Tara, a new microwave from Charlie, and a note promising a new computer from Fox and Dana, stating that the Lone gunmen would be installing it on Monday.  
Mulder and Scully got a weekend stay at a Cape Hatteras bed and breakfast from Bill and Tara, and from Maggie and Charlie came gift certificates for two German shepherd guard dogs that were currently being trained, along with photos of the dogs; brothers named Thunder and Lightning.  
Mulder and Scully complained to Maggie Scully that pure bred dogs were more expensive than she should spend on them. She replied, grinning, "Fox has been teaching me about investing and how to research companies in which to invest. In the last seven months I've managed to earn a 30 percent profit on all the money Bill left me between the life insurance and the retirement fund - almost a hundred thousand dollars profit in less than a year! This old house is paid for, and I can easily live off Social Security and the pension. So hush. It's my money, and I will spend it however I like."  
Maggie then handed the stockings out. Dana dived into hers right away expecting chocolate, but pulled her hand out with a silver ZZ Top keychain and a pair of keys. She studied them carefully, and asked the obvious question.  
"What do these go to?"  
"Why don't you check the garage babe," answered Mulder.  
She got up and looked at Mulder with a strange expression, then went to the garage with everyone following. She turned on the lights and opened the door. In the middle of the garage there was a huge box wrapped with red and green paper, with her name on it. There was a big ring hanging on the side that said "pull to open." She pulled the ring and the side of the box started to fall. Mulder and Charlie caught the edge, and lowered it carefully.  
When she looked to see what was in the box, she shrieked and started hopping up and down like teenage girl.  
"Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Mulder, my dream car. A Porsche 930 Turbo Carrera."  
"Well check it out Scully, you got the keys." he answered, smiling like a kid himself.  
Scully walked around the car several times just feeling the paint job. It was a beautiful deep jade green that seemed to reflect light like the sun off the ocean. She opened the door and slid behind the wheel. A sparkle on the dash caught her eye and as she leaned closer and read it, tears started running down her face. Mulder knelt down in the open door.  
"Oh, Mulder!" she cried. "This is too much, this car must have cost a fortune."  
"So what, Scully? It's only money, like your mom said. Don't you like it?"   
"Mulder, it's beautiful, it's wonderful, it's my dream car….but I ….I don't deserve it."  
Mulder heard the door close, and turned to see that the others had gone back inside.  
"Scully, YOU are the answer to my dreams, you are so wonderful, and I love you so much. This is the least I could do for you; I just want you to have everything you'd ever desire. For having put up with me for so long, you deserve this and more. I love you, Dana Katherine Scully, and I wanted you to have this."  
They held each other for a while, then Mulder got up, went around the car and got in the passengers side. "I *was* hoping you could drive it today but with the snow it would not be a good idea."  
They discussed all of the options that Mulder had ordered for her. After about an hour they got cold and went back in the house. Grabbing some fresh coffee, they sat down with the rest of the family at breakfast.  
"So Mulder, where did you find that car? It's gorgeous!" asked Charlie.  
"Well, a few months ago I found out what Scully's dream car was, so I started checking around. I got the guys to find a reputable Porsche dealer that specialized in high end cars, and contacted the one with the best references. I went to Karl's and talked to him and told him what I wanted. He put it all together for me. I didn't have to do a thing."  
"Bet that cost a chunk of change," said Bill, sarcastically.  
Scully flashed a dirty look at him, but Mulder answered as if he didn't notice the accusation behind the comment.  
"Yea, well the pay is okay, but as you seem to have forgotten, dad left me a fairly large amount of money when he died, and with my investments I think we do very well."  
"So who are 'the guys'?" asked Charlie.  
"Oh, The Lone Gunmen, just some friends of ours."  
"Hey, do they run a Magazine?"  
"Yes, they do. Why?" asked Dana.  
"Angel, the woman I've been seeing, was contacted by them yesterday to see if she would be interested in rebuilding their website. She's flying in on Monday for meetings. I hope you will have time to meet her, sis."  
"So do I Charlie, but with all the threats about bombings during New Years we will most likely be busy this year."  
"I haven't had a chance to read the file, but I think we're already slated to be on a case," said Mulder.  
"At least you're not out chasing little green men."  
"Gray," cut in Mulder.  
"What?"  
"They're gray, not green."  
"Whatever," said Bill, who then got up and left the room, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.  
"I see he hates me again," noted Mulder, glumly.  
Maggie gave him an apologetic look as she started to clear the table, and reminded everyone that Mr. Skinner and Sabrina would be here for dinner at 1pm. As everyone cleared the room, she turned to her daughter.  
"Dana, what did you get Fox for Christmas?"  
"Something special; Skinner is bringing it with him. I wanted to make sure Mulder wouldn't find it. He's been like a little kid, looking through everything for the last two weeks!"  
They shared a laugh, and Dana helped her finish doing the dishes.   
"Dana?" started Maggie, tentatively.  
"Yes, mom?" replied Dana, curious at her mothers tone.  
"I've invited someone else to dinner with us today."  
"Fine. Anyone I know?"  
"Well, I haven't said anything to anyone, but I have been seeing someone recently, and I invited him to join us."  
Dana looked over at her mom. She was still attractive, and was not nearly ready for the old folk's home. Dana was a little surprised, but not as shocked as she thought she would.  
"How long have you been seeing him?"  
"We first went out shortly before your wedding, and we've been out several times since."  
"How long have you known him, mom?"  
"Years and years. You know him, as well."  
"Who is he?" asked Dana.  
"Richard Gunderson."  
"ADMIRAL Richard Gunderson, Commander of the Atlantic Fleet?" Dana asked, incredulous.  
"Yes, we ran into each other last Labor Day at the Navy picnic, traded phone numbers. He called a couple of weeks later and asked me out."  
Dana said nothing, standing there drying a dish, thinking about her father. 'He's been gone six years now; I'm sure mom is very lonely. I guess it's time. I bet dad would agree.' she reasoned silently.  
"Do Bill and Charlie know?"  
"Nope, going to surprise them." she grinned. "You know, Dana, nothing can replace your father, what we had together, but I need someone, someone to care for me and that I can care about. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do understand mom, and if he makes you happy that is all I care about. Is it serious?"  
"I think it could be, but we are in no hurry, we just enjoy being together."  
The two women finished the dishes and went into the living room. Charlie and Mulder were in a deep conversation involving the Knicks, and Bill was sitting across the room glaring at them. Tara and Matthew were building a tower with his new blocks.  
…  
Dana had just finished dressing for dinner and sat down by Mulder when the doorbell rang. Maggie who just came down the stairs was the closest and moved to the door.  
Dana peeked down the hall and saw the Admiral kiss her mother as he entered. Charlie heard his mother enter the room with someone and looked over his shoulder to see who it was.  
Immediately, he jumped to his feet and shouted:  
"Admiral on deck, ATTEN-SHUN!  
Bill immediately leapt to his feet and saluted.  
"At ease gentlemen," the visitor replied, "this is not a Naval function, nor are we in uniform."  
"Charlie, Bill, you know Admiral Gunderson, my date for today."  
Charlie smiled, noting the happiness on his mothers face. Bill, however, frowned, wondering why his mom didn't let him know she was seeing someone.   
Dana got up and went over to the guest and gave him a hug. Mulder shook hands with him as Scully introduced the two.  
The doorbell rang again, and Maggie again answered it. This time it was Walter and Sabrina.  
When all the introductions were done and everyone was seated, Walter took out a package and handed it to Scully.  
"Mulder, here is your present; I had to give it to Walter to hide since you kept looking all over the house for it."  
Mulder unwrapped it to find four baseball cards in collectors cases. One of them was him in the outfit that he wore at the FBI annual picnic. The others were Mickey Mantle, Roger Maris, and Willie Mays, all autographed Rookie Cards. All were extremely rare, and valuable.  
"God Scully, these are wonderful. Thank you so much.," he said, hugging her tightly, and kissing her forehead.  
Scully took Sabrina, the Admiral, and Skinner out to see her new car. When they came in, Mulder could see that Walter was suitably impressed.  
"So, Mulder, caught a hot stock deal, huh?"  
"Actually yes, I caught a deal on a IPO for twenty thousand shares that started at eighteen a share. I sold out ten thousand at three hundred seventy five a share. The tech stocks have been very good to me. I can set you up with my financial advisor if you'd like."  
They were talking about investments when Maggie came out of the kitchen looking for Mulder.  
"Fox, I thought I had enough milk for making dinner but I just ran out, could you go to the store and get some? I hate to ask, but you do have the four wheel drive."  
"No problem, Mrs. Scully, let me get all the way dressed. Skinner, want to come with me?" Mulder asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
"Fox, when are you going to start calling me mom?"  
"Sorry, *mom*. Sir?" he asked again.  
"Sure, Mulder, I'd like to see how it does in the snow."  
Skinner went to get his coat while Mulder finished getting dressed. When they started to head out the door Charlie asked if he could go along for the ride. Mulder reluctantly agreed and they stepped out into the cold. Mulder brushed the snow off the blazer and unlocked it. As it started and the windows defrosted, Mulder turned to Charlie in the back seat.  
"Charlie, I asked Walter to come with me because I had some information to discuss with him. It's something that I really didn't want you to know at this time, but I guess I will have to trust your judgment. Please don't say anything about this to anyone, especially your mom or Bill. Okay?"  
"If you insist," he said, hesitantly.  
The windows were now clear and Mulder backed out into the street.  
"Sir, that information from the other night? The Lone Gunmen are checking it out already, but I wanted you to know as well." He paused for a second, and turned to Charlie. "There is a slight chance that Melissa Scully is still alive."  
"What the hell are you talking about Mulder, I saw her in the hospital, I know it was my sister."   
"What you saw according to my source was a clone, created from a tissue sample. It was done to throw us off track of what we were investigating at the time. Her real location is a secret even now, and my source says that she was given amnesia. If we get close to something again, she could suddenly reappear to again distract us. We now have evidence, and your sister is going to verify on Monday."  
"Mulder, how reliable is your source?" asked Charlie, still reeling from the new development.  
"I think there is the distinct possibility he told us the truth," Skinner answered without giving out any information.  
"Mulder, is this possible?" asked Charlie.  
"Ask Scu… Dana sometime about the mighty morphin bounty hunter. We've seen some things that you would not believe. Several times now we've encountered clones or hybrids…..they have the technology, they just keep it to themselves."  
"What can I do to help?" he asked.  
"Not much, except keep your fingers crossed," answered Mulder.  
The rest of the drive passed with quiet conversation, mostly about Mulder's antique truck, while Skinner and Mulder let Charlie absorb the new information.  
  
  
  
  
The Mulder/Scully Home  
McClean, Virginia  
Saturday Dec. 25, 1999, 10:30 p.m.  
Mulder was lying in bed reading when Scully came out of the bathroom and crawled in next to him, she took the book out of his hands and turned out the light.  
"Do you think she's out there Mulder?" she asked, softly.  
"It fits their profile, Scully. They've been manipulating us for so long that it just seems like something they would do. Look, at the time *Melissa* died, you never would have thought to determine for certain if it was really her or not. If it had happened this past year you would have checked. They think they are safe because the X-Files are with Spender and Fowley, but they're fooling themselves. I keep abreast of things, the Lone Gunmen are watching and tracking movements. Skinner is keeping tabs. We will get them Scully, I promise."  
As she drifted off to sleep the last thing she heard was "Don't worry, if she's out there, we'll find her."  
  
End.  
22  
  
  
1  
Maturity - 8: The Gift   
  
  



	9. Chapter 9: Homecoming

Maturity  
Chapter 9: Homecoming   
Category: MSM, Alternate Universe  
Keywords: S,MSM, Alternate Universe  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: off and on, everything up to and including the Movie, Season 6 never happened.  
Summary: The discovery and subsequent recovery of Melissa Scully brings great joy to the family, but the explosion and injuries to Mulder temper the feeling. The Attack on the Mulders home also causes some issues for the family.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, Maggie Scully, and the other regulars belong to Chris Carter and 1013. I am just borrowing them for a short adventure. The others however are mine.  
  
Maturity  
  
Chapter 9: Homecoming   
The Mulder/Scully Home  
McLean, Virginia  
  
Thursday March. 9, 2000, 6:45 p.m.  
Mulder and Scully were just getting home from work when Mulders cell phone rang. "Mulder." He answered.  
He listened for a few minutes, signaled to Scully that it was important, and waved her over.  
  
"So how accurate was this rancher who made the sighting report Frohike?"  
  
He listened some more.  
  
"Nah, I think I will pass on this one, sounds flaky to me, but thanks anyway. Yea, we will stop by this weekend. Okay, tell the others hi for us. Thanks."  
  
Mulder set the phone down and headed upstairs.  
  
"They think that they have a good lead on Melissa, he is sending the file encrypted to your computer."  
  
"Scully shrugged out of her suit coat and headed up to her office. She tossed the coat on the couch, very unlike her and logged onto the network. The file was waiting for her and she opened it and started scanning it right away. Mulder had gone into the bedroom and now entered her office dressed in jeans.  
  
"Well, is it good?"  
  
"I think it is her Mulder." She said with a catch in her voice.  
  
"What have you got." He said leaning over her shoulder.  
  
She showed him the report from a small town newspaper about a woman found in a wrecked car in a ravine with no identification. A minor follow-up article mentioned that she had not been identified. A description followed. It also mentioned that the car was registered to a local man who had died a few weeks back.  
  
Another newspaper article from about a year later mentioned that the new dance and yoga instructor an the local YMCA was drawing a large crowd of young girls to her classes, and mentioned that she was the unidentified woman from the accident. All the newspapers were from Yakima Washington, a medium sized town east of Seattle. There was also medical reports from the hospital where she was treated, and from the psychologist who saw her.  
  
A newspaper photo from the article about the dance instructor showed a woman standing next to a young girl helping her with her stance. In Mulders mind, there was no doubt about it, it was Melissa Scully.  
Mulder turned to look at his wife and saw the tears in her eyes as she stared at the photo.  
  
"Let's go get her Scully, let's bring her home."  
  
Mulder called Skinner and Hawk and got the okay to take a couple days off. He then called the airport and booked a flight to Seattle, and arranged to rent an SUV when they got there.   
  
He had managed to get a 7pm flight out of Dulles, so they decided to pack now and leave from work.  
  
Scully called her mom and asked her to watch the house for them while they were gone, Thunder and Lightning did not warm up to many people, Mrs. Scully, Skinner and the Lone Gunmen were about the only ones who were able to take care of them. Mulder let the LGM know what was going on.  
  
After he loaded the suitcases in the Jimmy they ate, watched a little TV, and then went to bed. Morning would be coming all to soon and Mulder knew that Scully would be really keyed up.  
  
The Scully/Stevens Home  
Bowie, Maryland  
Friday March. 10, 2000, 6:45 a.m.  
  
Angel rolled over in bed and looked up at Charlie. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Sorry to rush off so soon Angel, but I have to be at the staff meeting at 0900 hours, and have my report ready to go. Then we go out on a deployment, I will be gone for about 3 days. I am really sorry for leaving you with this mess honey, but there is nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Thass okay." she replied sleepily. "Just hurry home."  
  
"I will, there is fresh coffee in the kitchen. I will see you later."  
  
He kissed her again, and left.  
  
Angel stayed in bed for a few more minutes enjoying just relaxing. She started to stretch, and winced when the soreness in her muscles from moving made itself known.   
  
When she had first found out that Charlie was being reassigned to Annapolis her heart dropped. She had never felt about anyone the way that she had about him, in just a few months he had become the center of her world. They talked about it for a couple of hours and Charlie finally just came out with it.  
  
"Dammit. Angel, why don't we just get married and you come with me?"  
  
Angel stopped what she was saying, her mouth open and had the look of an animal caught in the headlights of a car on her face.   
Charlie had a stunned look on his face as well, almost as if he could not believe what he had said.  
  
She sat and stared at Charlie for a few minutes, tears in her eyes. Then finally she spoke.  
  
"I may marry you in the future Charlie, if you still want me to, but for right now, I will just go with you if are willing to have me."  
  
So they started planning at that point, Charlie managed to get ten days off to move, and got several of his friends to help.   
Angel got her friends to help as well, and they got her packed in just two days, and the two set off driving to the east coast.   
Angels mother was not really happy about her living with someone 'out of wedlock', but had noticed the change in her since she got involved with Charlie and kept quiet. Angel knew her mom and dad did not approve of the arrangement, but they did understand.   
  
She did enjoy the week-long drive across the country with Charlie, and they learned a lot more about each other.  
When they got to the place that Charlie had arranged to rent she was surprised, it was a beautiful two story three bedroom townhouse in a little community called Bowie, not far from either Annapolis where Charlie would be stationed, or from Washington D.C. where Angels employers were.  
  
She had just finished getting dressed when her cell phone chimed.  
  
"Hello, this is Angel."  
  
"Oh hi mom. Mom. Mom what's wrong. Oh God no. Okay mom I will be there as soon as I can catch a plane. Bye."  
She hit the number one on the speed dial and waited for Charlie to answer.  
  
"Charlie, I am really sorry to bother you right now, but my mom just called, my dad had a heart attack last night and is in the hospital. I have to go to them. Yes I have enough money. Okay I will. Talk to you later. I love you too. Bye."  
Her next call was to the airline where she got a seat on a flight in three hours. Hurriedly she packed a suitcase and called a cab.  
  
Dulles International Airport  
Washington D.C.  
Friday March. 10, 2000, 6:45 p.m.  
  
Mulder and Scully were seated in the first class cabin of the jumbo jet waiting for it to takeoff. Mulder had splurged and requested the first class seats this time, he knew that the seats would be more comfortable for the late night trip across country.  
  
As the plane rolled down the runway Scully gripped his hand hard, she always did on takeoffs. Once they were airborne she relaxed some and they talked while waiting for the meal.  
  
After eating both reclined their seats and tried to drift off to sleep.  
  
Mulder watched her as she slept, they would be arriving at 9:45 although they were in the air for almost 6 hours. He only hoped it really was Melissa, and that she would remember who she was.  
  
The next thing he knew was when Scully was shaking him awake.  
  
"Come on Mulder, wake up, you need to put your seatbelt on. We are landing in just a few minutes."  
  
The landing at Seattle/Tacoma International Airport was uneventful, and they managed to retrieve their luggage without problem.   
The SUV that Mulder had reserved was even ready on time. The only problem that they did have was not being tired, so they decided to head over the mountains to Yakima tonight.  
  
They made the hundred and fifty mile drive in about three hours, and got a room at the Yakima Holiday Inn. They turned in, planning on visiting Yakima Valley Memorial Hospital first thing in the morning.  
  
Holiday Inn  
Yakima Washington  
  
Saturday March. 11, 2000, 9:45 a.m.  
  
After breakfast at the Denny's next to the Holiday Inn, they drove over to the Hospital.   
  
They presented their credentials to the Hospital administrator who was more than happy to see them.   
  
He called in the psychologist who was working with the unknown young woman to help her recover her memories. And went over her case.  
  
They talked about how she had been found unconscious in a found in a wrecked car in a ravine with no identification. And about how she had remained in a coma for over a month.  
  
Scully discussed with the doctors the methods of treatment that she had undergone, and the results. After an hour of talking the psychologist suggested that they visit her at the YMCA where she was most likely teaching a dance class.  
They drove, the psychologist, Dr. Adams giving directions. It was only a short trip, no more that five miles.  
  
The trio entered the building and walked toward the gym, as they neared the windows looking over the gym floor, Dr. Adams made a suggestion.  
  
"It might be better if Agent Scully approached her alone, so to not make her feel she is being crowded."  
  
Scully looked at Mulder and saw the understanding and agreement in them. She opened the door, then crossed the gym floor toward the woman she suspected was her sister. The other woman was walking a little girl through a complicated dance move and didn't hear her until she was close.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, turning toward Scully.  
  
She turned to stare directly in Dana's face, she looked as if seeing someone she should recognize but could not remember. That look turned into puzzlement. Then in a instant that changed into startled recognition.  
  
The two sisters hugging fiercely and slid down to the floor, startling dance students and both Mulder and Dr. Adams moved forward slowly.  
  
"Dana. Oh my God! Dana! I remember, I remember!" cried Melissa.  
  
They got up from the floor and Melissa instructed her students to take a break, and then do their floor exercises.   
  
They walked over to the bleachers and sat down, still holding each other.  
  
"Oh god Missy, I have missed you so much."  
  
"What happened Dana?" asked a tearful Melissa. "What happened to me! I remembered going into your apartment and then nothing until some time later. But I was here in the hospital, and I couldn't remember who I was. How I got here. How could this happen."  
  
Scully sat holding her sisters' hands, trying to come up with some sort of answer for her.  
  
"Oh my God, Dana you're married!" cried Melissa. Looking at Dana's rings. "Was it Mulder?"  
  
"Yes it was Missy, we got married about four months ago, on Halloween."  
Melissa looked down at her hands.   
  
"I missed it, I missed my sisters wedding."  
  
Scully looked into her sisters eyes and started sobbing, feeling extreme guilt.   
  
Mulder recognized what was happening and walked up to her putting his hand on her shoulder for support.  
  
"Oh Missy, you have been gone for almost five years. And I am so sorry, we never searched for you.   
  
We thought you were dead. We found a woman, your identical duplicate, shot in the head in my apartment. She lived for almost a week and then died. I thought it was you Missy, I never looked for you."  
  
With that Scully burst into tears and cried on Melissa's shoulder. Releasing all of the emotions of finding a sister who was gone from her life, and with a start Mulder wondered if he would be the same way if they found Samantha. Mulder and Dr. Adams explained what was going on to the YMCA staff, and let Scully and Melissa have some privacy.  
  
"They did this to you because of me Missy, because of my being part of Mulders crusade, my crusade. I am so sorry, you don't know how much. I wish…" and Scullys voice trailed off.  
  
Melissa didn't say anything, she just looked at her sister sadly, realizing how much guilt she carried.  
  
"Dana, stop blaming yourself, I don't. It was,…fated to happen. You found me, and that is what is important. How is everyone at home?"  
  
"Mom is fine, so are Bill and Charlie. Charlie got divorced 3 years ago, he caught his wife in bed with another man. But he just started seeing some one a few months ago, and they are moving in together, Charlie was just reassigned back to Annapolis. Mom is seeing someone as well, Admiral Gunderson. There have been a few hectic times but things have worked out pretty well overall."  
  
"Dana, I have to see mom and the others, when can we go?"  
  
"Well, I would like your doctor to look you over, and get a release, then we can fly back together. You can stay with us until things get settled."  
  
"Where are you living now?"  
  
"Mulders house in McLean, it's beautiful, 6 bedrooms, hot tub, you'll love it."  
  
Mulder and the Doctor walked over to the two women when Scully waved to them.  
  
Mulder was just getting ready to ask Scully something when Melissa stood up and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Mulder, I knew you would finally get around to admitting it. Remember I told you that you loved her and that it was just a matter of time."  
  
"Yea you did Melissa, but it took a while for me to admit it, even longer to admit it to her."  
  
"But you finally did."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Fort Benton Hospital  
Fort Benton Montana  
Saturday March. 11, 2000, 9:30 a.m.  
  
Carolyn Stevens looked down at her adopted daughter with affection. She was curled up as much as she could in the easy chair in the corner of the hospital room where her adopted father lay recovering from a quadruple bypass.   
She had told Angel that it was not all that serious, that a bypass was not a big deal anymore, but she would hear none of it and decided to stay all night.  
  
She sat a cup of coffee down on the table by her daughter, then sat herself. It was twenty two years ago when she and Frank were asked to be foster parents to a scared amnesiac 9 year old. They adopted her two years later. Angel had never regained her memory, and no relatives had ever been discovered.   
  
She had grown up with five brothers and three sisters in the big ranch house, and had worked on the ranch like the rest of the family. The horses raised by the Steven's were some of the most sought after saddle horses in the country, and the entire family was proud of that reputation.  
  
Angel attended school with her brothers and sisters, and was close to them, but had also always been apart from them. She had gone to college at the University of Montana at Bozeman, getting high marks, and yet Carolyn knew she was not happy. She worked in the computing department of an engineering firm for a short time, keeping their computer system up and running, then one day she came home mad, packed her things up and left.  
  
It was four months before they heard from her. She had got an apartment in San Diego and was working at a store of some kind.   
Frank had sent Angels older sister Lisa to bring her home. Lisa returned a week later, alone. She told her parents that Angel had become what was known as a Goth, wearing only black makeup and clothing, Lisa had said that Angel was extremely depressed, and just wanted to be alone. She had promised to stay in touch, and to not do "anything drastic."   
  
They had visited her as often as they could, and found it hard to identify the pale young woman with the black makeup as their daughter. Although they enjoyed being with her, her depression was oppressing. She and Frank had wondered if they had made a mistake by not getting Angel counseling when she started having the nightmares and calling for someone or something named Fox.   
  
Angel had started changing last fall. When she and Frank had visited her right after Thanksgiving they had found her wearing hardly any makeup, jeans, and a bright blue US Navy T-shirt. She also fairly bubbled. Angel had never bubbled. That was when   
Carolyn knew that Angel had met someone, someone who was extremely special to her. Someone she was in love with. They spent a wonderful weekend with her and had met Charlie, the tall handsome, husky sailor who had stolen her daughters heart.  
  
Her husband had warmed up to Charlie right away, and she had found herself liking him rather quickly. He had something that most young men did not, respect for others, he called her ma'am, and Frank sir. And she could tell that he was deeply in love with Angel. That weekend had been wonderful, and had healed almost the entire rift between them.  
  
Angel stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Morning sleepy head." Said Carolyn.  
  
"Mornin mom." Replied Angel stretching.  
  
Angel went and used the restroom, then came back and sipped at her coffee.  
  
"Mom." She started. "Tell me about my real parents."  
  
This was the conversation that Carolyn had been expecting for years, and had dreaded.  
  
"I really don't know what to tell you Angel. The children's services people in Bozeman, who had asked if we could take you in as a foster child, contacted us. We were told that your parents were killed in a car accident a few months before they contacted us, and that you had spent quite time in the hospital recovering from a coma. They told us that they had been unable to locate any relatives of your parents."   
  
"A year later they informed us that there were no relatives anywhere, and we asked if we could adopt you, you had become such a part of the family by then."  
  
"They didn't tell you any more about my parents?"  
  
"No sweetie they didn't. All we were told was that they were from the East Coast and were traveling west in a car towing a U-Haul trailer when the accident occurred."  
  
"Well I guess I could check with them to see if I can get any information."  
  
"If you need to honey, but unless there is a medical history reason they will usually not give you any information."  
  
"Yea, I know mom. It is nothing against either you or dad, but I have always wondered about my real parents, and why I cannot remember anything about them. I have dreams about a life that I know nothing about, about someone who I feel is important to me, and I cannot remember anything at all."  
  
Carolyn had nothing that she could say to help Angel through this, so she did the next best thing and hugged her close.  
  
She was able to talk to her adopted father for a little while, and she reacquainted herself with her brothers and sisters.  
  
Holiday Inn  
Yakima Washington  
Saturday March. 11, 2000, 7:45 p.m.  
  
Mulder sat at the bar watching Scully and Melissa in the mirror behind the bar. He was giving them some space and time to catch up. Now all he had to do was keep them safe.  
  
Earlier they had cleaned out her room at the Y, and packed all she owned into two large suitcases and a steamer trunk. She had found time to say goodbye to her dance class with sadness and a pep talk to them.  
  
The bartender asked him if he needed another glass of ice tea. He agreed. When the glass was set in front of him the bartender spoke to him.   
  
"Notice that you have been watching those two. Think you would have a change with one of them?"  
Mulder smiled to himself. "Yea. Yea I do."  
  
"I don't know, that one on the left, she seems to be closed off from men. I think that they're probably lesbians."  
  
"Think so?" Mulder asked with a smirk."  
  
"Yep, when they first came in they had two or three guys stop at the table, they didn't give any of them the time of day."  
  
"Bet you I can get both of them to leave with me."  
  
"Yea, right."  
  
Mulder finished his tea, then tossed a couple of bills on the bar.  
  
"Watch me." He challenged.  
  
He went over to the table and leaned on it.  
  
"Hey babe, the bartender thinks that you two are a 'couple'. I bet him I could get both of you to leave with me. It's time to go anyway, so how bout we make his day." Grinned Mulder.   
  
Scully flashed a thousand-watt smile at him, as did Melissa. Both women stood up and each took an arm. Mulder grinned at the stunned, gawking bartender as they left together.  
  
As they crossed the parking lot to their rooms Mulder hung back as they went into the room. He pulled out his cell phone and hit one of the speed dial buttons and waited.  
  
"Hello sir, just wanted to check in." he said, motioning for the women to go on without him.  
  
"Yes we did find her. Yes, Scully thinks that she's real, she did a blood test at the hospital here, and it fits. She took samples for a DNA test, and shipped them to the lab at Quantico."  
  
"We are going to be leaving here in the morning. Scully wants to take the next week off, to spend with her family."  
  
"Yea, I know. Yes sir. We will sir. Okay, I will be back Monday for the conference, figure on Scully being gone all week though. Okay, thank you sir. Bye."  
  
Mulder stood for a few minutes watching the outline of the mountains through the clear night sky. He was so relieved that they had found Melissa, at least one of Scullys losses had been redeemed. He could not make up the time they had lost together, but she was back. Now he had to get some protection for her, maybe that private security firm that Skinner had mentioned.  
  
He entered the large double room to find Scully and Melissa sitting and talking. He grabbed a clean T-shirt and some sweats and went in to get a shower.  
  
Melissa watched her baby sister follow Mulder with her eyes.  
  
"You two are so in love it is almost sickening. So what did it take to get you together."  
Scullys face darkened for a minute as she remembered the shooting.  
  
"We were on a case in Anaheim, and after the suspect was captured he broke loose and tried to kill me. Mulder was between the gunman and me and took the bullets meant for me. He stood in the path of those bullets wearing a bulletproof vest, thinking he was safe. The gun however was loaded with cop killer bullets, and he was shot three times in the back of the chest. He thought he was going to die, and said that he couldn't until he told me he loved me. Well, he survived and proposed to me when he got out of intensive care."  
  
Scullys eyes filled with tears as she related the story, and Melissa was sorry for asking, but it was something she had to know.  
So much had happened while she was gone, and she was starving for news.  
  
Mulder came out of the shower and sat near the two women.  
  
"Scully, I think we need to consider what Krycek suggested last Christmas."  
  
"You mean about the bodyguards?"  
  
"Yea, I think when we get back I will give the outfit that Skinner suggested a call. We should cover our mothers, Melissa, Bill and Tara, The Gunmen, but I am not sure who else."  
  
"Krycek suggested Sabrina as well. Mulder, what is this going to cost? Can we afford it?"  
  
"Well babe, I have been doing a lot of day trading lately and have done very well. I bought a stock in January for $22 a share, it was $385 a share last week and did a 4 for 1 split, then climbed to over $200 a share, I sold it Wednesday for $224. Right now we have a little over fifty million scattered here and there. So, yea I guess we can afford it." He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Jeez Mulder, and I worry about using premium gas in the Porsche." She laughed as she turned to Melissa.   
  
"Mulder bought me a 81 Porsche Turbo Carerra for Christmas, you remember my dream car. Well it seems he took a inheritance and is turning it into an empire."  
  
"Not really, anyway I am backing out of the market now, I don't want to have our money tied up now. Want to keep it handy and available."  
  
The three sat and talked for a couple hours about what Melissa had missed over the five years she had been 'gone' before turning in.  
  
Holiday Inn  
Yakima Washington  
Sunday March. 12, 2000, 8:15 a.m.  
  
The three had just left the Denny's next to the Holiday Inn. The rented SUV was packed up and they were ready to head home.   
Dana and Melissa were arguing about how to best tell their mother about Melissa's return to the living.  
  
Dana wanted to warn her first, Melissa wanted to just walk in. Finally they agreed to allow Dana to at least talk to her first.  
They arrived at the airport a little before noon, their flight home was set for 2:12 p.m. so they had a leisurely lunch, and did some shopping. Dana was paying for some Salmon that she was having shipped to her mothers house, and mused at how easily it came to her to pay for everything with one of her credit cards. They were always paid for in full when the bills came due, so she hardly ever carried any cash with her.  
  
Melissa too marveled at how much her sister had changed. Dana had grown more beautiful as she matured, and now sported a more confident, secure attitude compared to the insecure, cautious person she was before. "Mulders influence" she decided. Dana had always tried to be in the background of things in school, and she suspected in real life, so something had changed her. For the better though, much better.  
  
They boarded the plane without trouble, and enjoyed pleasant conversation on the flight to Dulles International. Mulder napped some, but the two sisters talked most of the flight about family, friends and what had happened during her absence.  
  
They landed and retrieved the luggage without problem. During the drive home, Scully was quiet. She was trying to come up with a way to explain to her mother about Melissa.   
  
Fort Benton Municipal Airport  
Fort Benton Montana  
Sunday March. 12, 2000, 2:30 p.m.  
  
Carolyn Stevens and the rest of the family had shown up to see Angel off. She did not want to leave so soon, but she was starting a new job, and the rest of the family assured that they would take care of their father.   
  
Everyone was glad to see that she had returned to her 'old self', and all her sisters were dying for details of Charlie. Angel had told them the truth, explaining about the attempted rape and Charlie's role in her rescue. She had promised to try to bring him out to meet her family later in the year.   
  
But finally had to board the plane for her flight to Helena.  
  
There was a layover in Helena, and her flight to DC would not get her home until just before noon.  
  
The Mulder/Scully Home  
McLean, Virginia  
Sunday March. 12, 2000, 10:45 p.m.  
  
Mulder pulled up to the gate and punched the security code in. The gate opened and he drove slowly up the driveway, opening the garage door with the remote control. He pulled in the garage and shut the truck off. As the garage door closed Scully got out, asking Mulder and Melissa to wait for her to come back.  
  
She opened up the door to the house and went through it.  
  
"Fox, Dana is that you?" called her mother "It has to be, the dogs aren't making any noise."  
  
"Yes mom, I'm in the kitchen." Called Scully who was busy greeting the two dogs.  
  
Maggie in a bathrobe came in the kitchen.  
  
"Where is Fox?" she asked.  
  
"He's unloading the truck, will be in a sec. Mom, sit down, there is something I have to explain."  
  
"What is it Dana? Is something wrong with Fox?"  
  
"No, mom, nothing is wrong, this is something… else. It's not easy to explain. But I'll try. You know I have told you that there are a bunch of people who are out to control the country?"  
  
"Yes. What is it Dana? Just get to the point." Maggie was beginning to get nervous.  
  
"Okay mom, here it is. When Melissa was shot in the head, it wasn't really her, it was a double who was made to look exactly like her. Melissa was somehow given amnesia and hidden in a small town on the west coast." Dana paused noticing the excited look on her mothers face. "Mom. We found her. We brought her home!" And Dana walked over to the door to the garage and opened it, Mulders queue to bring Melissa in.   
  
Mother and daughter rushed together, holding each other and crying tears of joy. Mulder hugged his wife, then urged her to join in. He returned to the garage and carried the bags in leaving the mother and daughters time to talk.  
  
He got their stuff unpacked and put away and checked the clock. 11:15 p.m., time to think about going to bed, he had a conference to attend tomorrow.  
  
He turned on the shower, stripped, and stepped in. The hot water and the familiarity of being home felt great, and he enjoyed the feeling. He was just finishing washing his hair when the door to the shower stall opened.  
  
He felt soft hands on his back and smiled to himself.  
  
"Hey babe, shouldn't you be with your mom and Melissa." He asked.  
  
"No Mulder, she is here mainly because you believed. I had a hard time believing that a clone was killed in her place. You believed enough so that we looked for her, and found her. I wanted to thank you, and show you how much I love you." She pushed him against the shower wall and started kissing him.  
  
The Mulder/Scully Home  
McLean, Virginia  
Monday March. 13, 2000, 6:45 a.m.  
  
Mulder went downstairs after showering and dressing and was greeted to the smell of fresh coffee and muffins.   
  
Maggie was already sitting in the kitchen looking tired, but happier than he had seen her in a while.  
  
"Morning Fox." She said as he poured himself some coffee.  
  
"Morning mom." He replied. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Wonderful Fox, we talked way too late, but I slept good."  
  
"You didn't have to get up this morning so early you know."  
  
"I know Fox, but I wanted to make sure you had something to eat before you left, and to thank you."  
  
"There is no need to thank me, it was my fault this happe…."  
  
"Hush Fox. This is not your fault, Dana has been explaining to me what is going on, and you are right, they have to be stopped. And to answer you, yes, I do believe in the existence of aliens, I always have. Don't know why but just do. Anyway, Thank you for returning my daughter to me." And she stood up and kissed him.  
  
"Your welcome mom." He answered, slightly choked up. "But please do me a favor, stay here for awhile though. We are close to exposing these people, and I want all of you safe. This week I will be getting bodyguards for all of you. Even Bill."  
Maggie looked stunned.  
  
"I realized that this is a shock to you mom, but you must realized that things are going to get really tense here. I don't want anyone to get hurt, and they might try to come after our families to try and stop us."  
Maggie thought for a moment.  
  
"Okay Fox, if you think that is best, you do what you have to do." She said determinedly.  
  
"Glad to hear it." Answered Mulder relieved. "Dana is taking this week off, so she can help you with what ever you need."  
With that he stood up and kissed her on the cheek then left to get his jacket on. Maggie put several muffin in a bag and took them to the door and handed them to him. As he left she mused "He is such a wonderful man, but he has such lousy taste in ties."  
  
An Office in the Department of Defense.  
  
"Melissa Scully is gone."  
  
"Gone where?"  
  
"Mulder and Scully found her, she regained her memory, and left with them yesterday."  
  
"Have you located her yet."  
  
"No, we just started looking, I would guess she is at their place."  
  
"Make sure, and have a recovery team ready."  
Hotel Inter-Continental  
Washington DC  
Monday March. 13, 2000, 11:37 a.m.  
  
Special Agent Paul Jenkins from the Houston office had just finished giving his intelligence briefing to the group, and everyone was taking a break.   
  
Mulder was standing by the window of the conference room listening to Hawk and Skinner arguing about some agent assignments. He glanced out the window and saw a driver jump out of a produce truck and start running, the passenger also did the same.  
He got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he recognized the passenger. He was know to be tied in with several of the more militant of the militia groups from the south.  
  
He grabbed both Skinner and Hawk.  
  
"Look, I just saw two men jump out of a produce truck in the alley and take off running. One of them was Hank Jefferson. We need to get out of here. Now! Head to the opposite side of the building and take the stairs. Someone call the front desk and let them know what's going on."  
  
The three started getting the agents out of the conference room, and sent others to check the rest of the floor.  
  
Hawk went to the lobby to get started clearing the rest of the hotel, and try to get the surrounding area cleared. Skinner stood at the stairwell door and herded people down the stairs. Mulder had just left the conference room and was putting his phone away as he headed to the stairs.  
  
"Hurry up Mulder, we don't know how much time we have." Urged Skinner.  
  
"On my way." He called.  
He glanced behind him one more time before he went down the stairs, and was just in time to see two waitresses exit the service elevator.  
  
"Shit." He said.  
  
He started toward them pulling out his ID and holding it in front of him.  
  
"Excuse me, this is an emergency. I am with the FBI, and we are evacuating this building. You need to go down the stairs right now!"  
  
He steered them toward the stairwell and followed closely.   
  
They were only a little way away from the stairwell when the shorter girl stumbled and fell. Mulder helped her to her feet as the first girl started down the stairs. Twenty five feet to go, and Skinner was holding the doorway open when it happened.  
  
It started with a rumble and quickly turned to a crashing roar. Mulder felt a impact on his lower back and was knocked to the floor. Skinner who was holding the door open was thrown back against the back wall by the door slamming closed.  
The explosion of the produce truck was almost equal that of the one at the Murrah building in Oklahoma City. The truck was parked in the alley behind the convention center and restaurants and devastated the back half of the section of building. All six floors were laid open and partially collapsed.   
  
The office building on the other side of the alley being older took much worse damage. Most of the building was destroyed and several hundred people killed.   
  
Hundreds more were trapped in the rubble.  
  
When Skinner regained consciousness he tried to open the door to find that it would not budge. He stumbled down the stairs slowly finding stairs sprung and some rubble lay in the way. When he got to the main floor and out into the lobby his steps were steadier and he was fully alert. Police and fire crews were just beginning to respond to the scene, telling Skinner that he had obviously been unconscious for a time.  
  
Hawk entered the lobby and pulled Skinner outside.  
  
"Where's Mulder?"  
  
Skinner shook his head and said. "I don't know. The blast caught him before he could get in the stairwell. I couldn't open the door there. I don't know if he is dead or trapped."  
  
"Shit. All of us got out but Mulder then, Tompkins got caught in some glass and got cut up some, but everyone else is fine. I think we got most of the Hotel staff out, but the office building on the other side of the alley was hit hard." He shook his head sadly. "What am I going to tell Dana?" he asked.  
  
"I'll call her Hawk. I was the last to see him, and somehow I feel he is alive up there. Lets see what we can help with."  
  
They identified themselves to the emergency crews setting up the command post and informed them of what they knew. They tried to give a good description of where Mulder and the missing room service waitress were located.  
  
Hotel Inter-Continental  
Washington DC  
Monday March. 13, 2000, 1:22 p.m.  
  
Preliminary search crews had not been able to locate Mulder or the missing young woman. Access to the last known area where they were seen was blocked completely. They were waiting for some specially trained people and equipment before trying anymore.  
  
Walt Skinner stepped away from the noise and pulled out his cell phone and hit the autodial.  
  
The Mulder/Scully Home  
McLean, Virginia  
Monday March. 13, 2000, 1:26 p.m.  
  
"Hello. Oh hi Walter." Said Scully.  
  
"Hello Dana, have you been watching the news?"  
  
"No I haven't. What's up. Is something wrong?" she asked sensing trouble.  
  
"Dana, I hate to tell you this but.."  
  
"It's Mulder isn't it? What happened?" She interrupted.  
  
"Dana, there was a bomb, just like in Oklahoma City, Mulder saw it being set, and got the hotel cleared, but as we were leaving there were two waitresses who left the service elevator. Mulder went to get them and was almost safe when the bomb went off."  
Scully ran into the living room and turned on the TV to views of the bombing. She gasped when she saw the devastation.  
  
"How bad was he hurt Walter?"  
  
"Dana….He didn't get out, he is still trapped inside somewhere. I am so sorry, he was just a few feet from me, but I couldn't get back through the door to find him."  
  
"Walter, I know you, if you could have done something, you would have. Don't worry about it. I am on my way in be there as soon as possible."  
  
She stood looking at the views of the damage on the TV when she felt a touch on her shoulder.  
  
"Dana? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh mom, Mulder is trapped in there somewhere." She said, pointing to the TV. " I have to go to him."  
  
"Yes. Go. We will be alright, call when you know something. We will pray from him.  
  
Melissa hugged her sister, feeling the sadness and fear in her.  
  
"Dana, call the police for a ride, don't try to drive."  
  
"Good idea Melissa." She said. And picked up the phone. She called the highway patrol who was sending a car for her. It was there in minutes.  
  
Maggie watched as her daughter stopped pacing, unlocked her desk and took out the handgun in its holster and put it in the waistband at her back. She took a could of extra magazines and dropped them into her coat pocket. It was really so…unnatural watching her little girl with a gun. She threw on a jacket and rushed out the door to the patrol car without saying goodbye.   
She knew where her daughters thoughts were, and understood.  
  
The Scully/Stevens Home  
Bowie, Maryland  
Monday March. 13, 2000, 1:45 p.m.  
  
The cab pulled up in the driveway of the townhouse and let Angel out. She paid him and carried her bag to the door, she found the door unlocked and was instantly alert. She was just about ready to go to the neighbors when the door opened and there stood Charlie. Angels eyes got wide when she saw that his arm was in a sling.   
  
"Charlie. What happened?  
  
He grabbed her around the waist with his good arm and kissed her before speaking.  
  
"Don't worry Angel, it' not bad."  
  
"What happened Charlie?"  
  
"I can't tell you all of the details, but it was just an incident on the deployment."  
  
"What kind of incident? And what happened to your shoulder or is it the arm?"  
  
"Angel, I can't tell you. It is related to the mission and is secret. As far as what happened, I was shot in the shoulder, it is very minor and will be fine. Now come in, something has happened to Dana's husband."  
  
He carried her bag in and set it in the bedroom. He took her into the living room and pointed to the TV.   
  
"There was a bomb, similar to the one in Oklahoma City that went off in Downtown DC. Mulder was in the hotel when it went off. Mom just called and told me about it."  
  
Hotel Inter-Continental  
Washington DC  
Monday March. 13, 2000, 2:08 p.m.  
  
As he pulled himself out of the darkness, he was aware of two things. A heavy pressure on his back holding him to the floor, and the sound of a woman crying. He coughed slightly then heard the woman talking to him.  
  
"Mister, are you okay?"  
  
"Don't know yet."  
  
Mulders mind raced, trying to remember where he was, and what was happening. He remembered! He was heading for the stairwell when the young woman tripped and he helped her up, when they were almost there the bomb went off and something hit his back.   
He tried to move his legs, but he could feel nothing below his chest. Panic started to set in, but he forced that to the back of his mind and spoke to the girl.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so, just some scratches and bruises from falling stuff."  
  
"Can you see what is on me?"  
  
"Yes, it looks like the whole wall or something, I can only see your head and shoulders."  
  
"Does it look like things are stable?"  
  
"I don't know, things keep falling, but not big stuff."  
  
"Are you trapped?"  
  
"No, but I tried to see if there was anyway out, but everything is blocked."  
  
"I can see some light, where is it coming from?"  
  
"One of those red emergency light things on the wall, only one bulb is broken, but the other one is on."  
  
"Okay, what is your name?"  
  
"Jaime, Jaime Fargo."  
  
"Okay Jaime, you can call me Mulder, I am with the FBI. I am sure there are search teams looking for us, so we will just have to hang on till they get to us. Are you bleeding anywhere?"  
  
"No, just some scrapes. Are you okay Mulder?"  
  
"I don't know Jaime. I can't feel my legs, so I don't even know if they are there. Can you look at my watch to see what time it is?"  
  
He heard her crawl over to him and pull back the sleeve of his jacket.  
  
"It says two fifteen." She paused to brush his hair back out of his face. "Are you okay Mulder"  
  
"I guess, for someone who can't move, and can't feel their legs." He joked, coughing slightly. "Well, they should be searching for survivors, so it is just a matter of time now Jaime."  
  
Outside at the Command Post.  
  
Walter Skinner stood at the edge of the main group, listening for information of anyone found inside the wreckage.   
Not much searching was being done in the hotel part due to the lack of probable victims. His frustration was evident to those around him.  
  
He was heading to the FBI command post when a Highway Patrol car pulled up, and a small redhead got out of it.  
  
"Walter, have you heard anything?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing yet Scully, they are not looking as hard in the hotel, they suspect that Mulder and the one waitress are the only missing victims."  
  
"Have you tried calling him?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Never even thought about it."  
  
Scully whipped out her cell phone and hit the AutoDial number 1.  
  
"It's ringing." She said.  
  
After a minute or so, the message came back that the phone was not answering.  
  
Inside the wrecked Hotel.  
  
Mulder would have jumped when his cell phone rang if he could have moved. He tried to moved his arm to reach it, but was not even able to get close.  
  
"Jaime, can you try to reach my phone?"  
  
"I can try. Where is it?"  
  
"My right outside jacket pocket."  
  
Jaime crawled down under the concrete slab that was lying on Mulders back. Managing to push things out of the way she pulled it out, but not before it stopped ringing.  
  
"Okay, I got it!"  
  
"Okay, go ahead and hit memory one to call out, you should get my wife Scully, she is probably here unless I am totally off the mark. Tell her what the deal is here then I will try to talk to her."  
  
The young woman hit the keys and dialed out.  
  
"Scully"  
  
"Hello, this is Jaime Fargo, I am calling for Mulder, is this his wife?"  
  
"Yes it is. Where are you? Is he alright?"  
  
"We are trapped somewhere in the hotel, we were on the fifth floor, near the stairwell at the front. Mulder is trapped under a cement slab, and can hardly move. He also cannot feel his legs."  
  
There was a choked off sob at the other end of the phone, and then.  
  
"Is he able to talk to me?"  
  
"Yea," let me get the phone down to him."  
  
As she waited, several FBI agents crowded around Scully as she waited for news from her husband.  
  
She knelt by Mulder, and got the phone near his head where he could hold it.  
  
"Hey Scully."  
  
"Mulder. How are you?"  
  
"Don't know Scully, got this big assed chunk of concrete on my back. Can't feel my legs, and can move very little at all."  
  
"Oh Mulder……are you bleeding anywhere?"  
  
"Not that I can see, can't move very much though."  
  
"Okay Mulder, give the phone to the girl in a minute, I want to give her some instructions, then go pass the information to the rescue crew. Remember this though! I Love you very much, so no matter what don't forget that! Now give the phone to the girl."  
  
"Love you too babe." He wheezed. Then handed the phone to Jaime.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"It's Jaime right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, Jaime can you describe how he is trapped. And how he is lying."  
  
"Well he is lying on his stomach, face turned to his left. He has a little movement of his right arm and hand, and more on his left. The slab of cement is on his back, the edge just below his neck, I can't see anything under the cement chunk, but when I went after the phone I felt a bunch of stuff under it."  
  
"Okay Jaime. I am going to hang up now. Keep the phone with you, and call if something happens. I don't want to wear the battery out, but I will call you back in a little bit. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." She answered in a small voice.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jaime closed the connection and sat near Mulder.  
  
"She's nice Mulder."  
  
"She's everything." He answered.  
  
Jaime sat back and hoped that someday she would find someone who loved her that much.  
  
Outside at the Command Post.  
  
Scully and Skinner had cornered one of the commanders of the rescue crews.  
  
"I just got in touch with my husband. He and a girl named Jaime are alive but trapped. He has a large slab of concrete laying on his back. They are not bleeding, or at least he does not think he is. However he cannot feel his legs, nor can he move more than his head and arms."  
  
"Where are they?" he asked.  
  
"Near the door to the stairwell on the fifth floor, they said everything seems stable at this time."  
  
The fire commander started issuing orders and looked over the blueprints to see the best way to approach the rescue.   
  
Skinner pulled Scully out of the command post and took her back to the FBI communications truck. He handed her his cell phone.  
  
"Scully, you need to tell your mom and Mrs. Mulder the news. I left Simkins over at the command post with instructions to call us with any news."  
  
Scully took the phone and thanked Skinner.  
  
"Sir. Sir, they caught them!" cried out Special Agent Les McCullough as he ran up to the command truck. "Mulders description was right on, they were caught just as they were heading out of town. Highway patrol spotted the driver, recognized him from the bulletin we sent out."  
  
"Any trouble?"  
  
"They had to chase them down, and the suspects lost control and crashed, both of them were stunned, so I don't think they were able to put up much of a fight."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"In transit back here. They were put under close watch for the trip."  
  
Scully talked to both her mom and Mrs. Mulder as she watched the entrance to the hotel. Several minutes had gone by and no one had entered the hotel. The crew she had seen getting ready was nowhere to be seen.   
She headed back toward the command post. Once there she found the battalion commander addressing a group of the press.  
  
"At this point we are not recovering the dead, we are in full rescue mode only. There are many people who are trapped in the office building and we are searching for them with all possible haste. Addition rescue crews have been called from Baltimore, New York and Philadelphia. We have also requested help from the military. I will be keeping you up to date on what is going on. Thank you."  
  
With that Battalion Commander Max Travis stepped away from the reporters. Max was the poster boy for the DC Fire Department, Tall Blond, rugged looking. And with 20 years service he was the perfect choice to be spokesman. He spoke with authority, and no one ever challenged him.  
  
That is until a petite red haired woman strode up to him and asked him 'Where the hell is the rescue crew that was going after my husband'. He stood looking down at her and frowned, two of the reporters were moving closer to them.  
  
"Ma'am, right now all of our attention needs to be focused on helping the greatest number of people, and that is in the office building. We just can't spare the people to be searching around in the wreckage of that hotel for two people."  
  
"What searching! I have been in contact with them and know exactly where they are. He has a wall on top of him and cannot feel his legs. He is finding it harder to breathe over time, so there is a chance that the wreckage is settling on him. He needs to be in a hospital ASAP."  
  
He was contemplating how to handle the situation when his radio squawked at him.  
  
"Travis." He listened for a moment, then replied. "Good, have them meet." He peered at her ID card. "Agent Scully at the door to the hotel, she has information of where two victims are located." Then he turned to her.  
  
"The Navy has sent a Marine Corps disaster recovery team over to assist, they will be going after the two victims for you, happy?"   
  
"Yes I am, I understood your reasons for not going after him though, so you don't have to act like such a pompous jackass."  
With that Scully stalked away leaving Max Travis with a stunned look on his face.  
  
She met the Marine rescue crew at the hotel entrance and found them being briefed by Skinner.  
  
"He was on the fifth floor when the bomb went off, right near the front stairwell. His wife has been in touch with him by cell phone. Either a wall or some other section of concrete has fallen on him, leaving only his shoulders and head uncovered. He has no feeling in his legs. The young woman with him is not injured."  
  
"Okay sir, ma'am we will get him out." Replied their commander and the team entered the hotel.  
Scully stepped back from them and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Jaime, this is Dana, there is a rescue crew on their way to you right now, please watch and listen for them."  
She heard a sound in the background then Mulders voice.   
  
"Dane." he whispered. "Hard to breathe."  
  
"I know Mulder, just hold on, there is a rescue team on the way."  
  
"Who is with your mom and Melissa?" he asked.  
  
"No one, should there be?"  
  
"They know she is gone by now, good time breathing to try to get her back." He wheezed.  
  
"Okay Mulder, I'll get someone out there."  
  
She said goodbye and looked for Skinner. When she found him she passed Mulders fears onto him. He agreed with Mulder and sent four agents from the local office out there to watch the place.  
  
In an Office in the Department of Defense.  
  
"The fools managed to get themselves caught." Stated a tall silver haired man in the uniform of a Lt. General.  
  
"No matter, they don't know anything. I am more concerned about Melissa Scully being located and returned." Answered the Smoking man.  
  
"Why, she was only a distraction."  
  
"Yes, but they should have never been able to locate her, someone messed up."  
  
"So what do we do about it?"  
  
"Well Mulder is out of commission for right now, which means Scully is out of it as well. Send a team out to Mulders place to pick her up and bring her to the sanitarium."  
  
"Okay, anything else?"  
  
"Yes, send out a cleanup team to handle those militia idiots. I will check in later." Replied the smoker.  
  
Outside at the Command Post.  
  
Scully stood in front of the hotel watching. Waiting. Waiting to hear that they had found Mulder. She was still standing there when she felt a touch on her shoulder.  
  
"Dana."  
  
It was Bill, with Charlie and his girlfriend.  
  
"Mom called and told us what happened. I came out with the team, and was able to get Charlie and Angel through with my credentials. Is there any news yet?"  
  
"No, they just went in. Mulder and the girl are still alive, he is pinned down by a large chunk of concrete." She said, noticing Charlie for the first time. "Charlie. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing Dana, just pulled it during a training deployment. It will be fine."  
  
She looked back toward the building.  
  
"It's funny. All he had was a meeting today, domestic terrorism, you know like the Montana Freemen stuff, no X-File or anything. He looks out in the alley and sees a known terrorist running away from a truck that they left parked in the alley. They evacuate the hotel and a bunch of the office building across the alley, but he goes back to help two waitresses that were in the service elevator. One of them falls down, and he could not leave her, so instead of making it out he is trapped, funny huh."  
  
"Did you want him to leave her Dana?" asked Angel.  
  
"No, he would not be able to do that, If he did, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. I couldn't live with him. I just wish that sometimes things would go our way."  
  
They stood there silently for almost an hour when the rescue crew called for a full length back board. Scully moved closer, but had to wait another half hour till they came out the door with a pretty teenage girl walking on her own, and an unconscious Mulder on a back board. Scully rushed to his side.  
  
"How is he?" she demanded.  
  
"His vitals are good, when we raised the wall off of him he screamed that it hurt, and passed out. My guess is that the pressure of the wall bruised him severely underneath his weapon which he carried at his back. I have seen it before, and when the swelling goes down, and the pressure is relieved he will be fine."  
  
"That's good. I will be riding with you" she told the medics when they arrived.   
  
They checked Mulder again, and started to load him up.   
  
"Bill, Charlie." She called. "Go see mom out at our house. It's important."  
  
They watched as she climbed into the ambulance, then left themselves.  
  
George Washington University Hospital  
Washington DC  
  
As the emergency medical technicians rushed Mulder into a trauma room, a Nurse moved to intercept Scully. She was grabbed by the arm by another nurse and was told.  
  
"That is Special Agent Dana Scully, if she has that look on her face it means the one on the gurney is her partner/husband Fox Mulder, let her go, she is a Doctor, and she will not be left out here to wait."  
  
Scully followed them into the room unmolested.  
  
He was face down on a full length backboard and the trauma team moved him onto the bed the way he was. They started releasing the straps and cutting his clothes off. When he was naked you could see the massive bruise where his weapon had been carried.   
It was an ugly red-black and was full of blood. They quickly wheeled an x-ray machine over and took some pictures.  
When the x-rays had been taken, and they were waiting for the film to be ready to view, the trauma team quickly looked over Mulder. He had bruises all over his back and legs besides the one bad one at the small of his back. There did not seem any broken bones or cuts, just bruising.  
  
When the x-rays came in the doctor looked at the films and turned to Scully.  
  
"Looks like things are going our way, nothing broken, will have to do a detailed MRI to see if there is any soft tissue damage, but things look good so far. I would like to start draining the hematoma here before we send him for the MRI."  
  
Scully nodded quietly then moved to Mulders head when he started to wake up. She grabbed his hands when they started to flail around.  
  
"Mulder, I'm here, stop struggling. You are here at GWU Hospital, you are okay you are going to be fine."  
  
"Jaime?"  
  
"She is okay too, you were both brought out okay."  
  
"Itches Scully, itches real bad."  
  
"What itches Mulder?"  
  
"My legs and feet."  
  
She smiled at that and tears ran down her cheeks. "That's good Mulder, that means that you can feel them."  
  
He turned his face slightly and grinned at her.  
  
"Yea it does doesn't it."  
  
They smiled at each other as the doctor explained what he was going to do. Things were going to be just fine.  
  
The Mulder/Scully Home  
McLean, Virginia  
Monday March. 13, 2000, 5:26 p.m.  
  
Maggie hung up the phone after getting word from Walter about Mulders rescue. She turned and explained to Melissa when she heard a car drive in. Peering out the window she saw Bill, Charlie and his girlfriend getting out.  
  
"Melissa, it's Bill and Charlie, go upstairs, we can surprise them."  
  
Melissa dashed up the stairs as Maggie waited to open the door.  
  
When she did they greeted each other like most families do, hugging and kissing, but there was some sadness as well. Charlie asked about Mulder, and Maggie replied that there was no news yet. She got all of then coffee and they sat in the living room quietly. She was sitting where she could see the stairs and nodded slightly to Melissa who was waiting. Melissa in turn walked down the stairs and through the living room.  
  
"Hi Bill, Charlie." She said calmly.'  
  
Charlie leapt to his feet and cried out. "Melissa, oh my god!"  
  
Bill stood quickly his mouth open.   
  
Melissa rushed to Charlie and hugged him, tears running down her face.  
  
"'Lissa, how. What's going on?"  
  
"I can't tell you Charlie, I don't know. Mulder found me and he and Dana came and got me and brought me home."  
  
"But I identified the body, I saw you in the hospital. Mel, what the hell is going on." Asked Bill.  
  
"I don't know Billy." She replied hugging him as well. "I woke up in a hospital in a small town in Washington. I could not remember who I was, or anything. I lived there for almost five years not knowing who I was or if I had a family or anything. Then Dana showed up."   
  
She coughed quietly. "Then suddenly it was like a dam had burst, I remembered who I was, who she was."  
  
"Bill, I don't know how, or why, but Dana proved that the Melissa that we buried was a double of our Melissa. I don't know who took her, or why they took her, but I am just grateful that Fox and Dana found her and brought her back."  
  
They sat talking until the phone rang again. It was Mr. Skinner telling the that Mulder was fine. He explained about the injuries, then asked Mrs. Scully if there was a car outside the driveway watching the house. She walked over to the window and peered out.  
  
"Why yes Walter there is." She told him.  
  
He explained that they were there making sure that in the confusion that no one would try to grab Melissa again.  
  
She watched the car as a jogger ran up the street and past the car. He stopped suddenly and pulled a machine gun out from under his sweatshirt. With a sudden motion, but very little noise the rear window shattered and the men in the car slumped down.  
  
"Oh my god. Walter someone just shot those men." She cried.  
  
At that very moment the power in the house went out. A second later it came on as the emergency generators kicked in, but the phone went dead.  
  
On hearing his mother say what she did, both Charlie and Bill rushed over to the window. They watched as armed men cam over the wall. Charlie counted six of them but figured at least four more would be out there as well, it seemed like a classic hit.  
  
"Bill, remember how to use one of these?" asked Charlie, pulling a Colt .45 out from under his shirt.  
  
"Of course I do, I just re-qualified as expert. Why?"  
Charlie had pulled his arm out of the sling and was flexing his shoulder.  
  
"Because Billy boy, unless I miss my guess, someone is pissed that Melissa is here, and not where they had her, and wants her back."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Why else would someone gun down two FBI agents and send in an armed combat team? Look, Mom, Melissa, Angel. Go upstairs and hide. Bill and I will try to keep them down here. Use your cell phone and call the cops."  
  
The women ran up the stairs, Maggie going in her room and Angel and Melissa going into one of the guest rooms. Maggie pulled a cell phone out of her purse and dialed 911.   
  
She explained what was going on and warned the woman that they were armed and going to protect themselves. The 911 operator informed her that officers were already on the way along with ambulances and FBI agents.  
  
She kept the phone in her hand but she opened the night stand drawer and pulled out a nickel plated Colt .38 automatic. Her husband had given it to her shortly after they married and he shipped out to sea for the first time. She had not used it in years, but when Melissa was shot she dug it out of the dresser and took shooting lessons at a local gun club. She was a very good shot with it.  
  
Melissa and Angel stood looking at each other in the guest room.  
  
"Welcome to the family." Grinned Melissa.  
  
"Is it always this exciting?" asked Angel.  
  
"God I hope not. But I have been out of touch for five years."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think…"  
  
Hey, don't worry about it." Answered Melissa.  
Angel looked around and found a duffel bag full of baseball equipment. She opened it up and selected a well used aluminum bat.   
Melissa looked over Angels shoulder and pulled out Dana's old softball bat. The two women took places on each side of the door and waited quietly.  
  
Downstairs Bill and Charlie had each taken positions to defend the home. Bill was in the kitchen, near where he could hide behind the refrigerator and stove. Charlie was in the alcove off the front hallway.   
Upstairs Mrs. Scully smiled as she heard the garage window break, both Thunder and Lightning were in the garage, who ever crawled in there was in for a surprise. She held the pistol in her hand still on the phone with the emergency operator and opened the door a crack so she could see down the hallway.  
  
The front door slammed open about like Charlie expected. What he did not expect was the three men rushing in all at once. He took the first one out with a straight on punch to the throat. He got a hold of the second ones hands and spun him around, dislocating both of the mans shoulders. He grabbed the third one and was wrestling with him when two more rushed in past him and headed up the stairs.  
  
George Washington University Hospital  
Washington DC  
  
Skinner pushed his way into the trauma room despite the protests of a nurse. He glanced at the bruises on Mulders back and paled.  
  
"Scully." He called to her. "The two men I assigned to guard your house were just shot, and a group of gunmen are entering the house. Police and our people are on the way."  
  
Scully gasped and for the first time that Skinner ever noticed, Scully seemed at a loss of what to do.  
  
She felt her hand being squeezed and leaned down to hear what Mulder was saying.  
  
"Scully, go. Go to them, they are family. I will be fine here, Walter will probably have guards here knowing him. Go to them. Go!"  
  
"I love you Mulder"  
  
"Love you too short stuff, go on."  
  
Following Skinner Scully rushed out to a waiting highway Patrol car.  
  
The Mulder/Scully Home  
McLean, Virginia  
Monday March. 13, 2000, 5:48 p.m.  
  
Bill Scully saw the men kick in the back door. Two rushed into the laundry room while the other two looked out over the yard. He stood and called to them.  
  
"Freeze."  
  
They made no reply but turned and fired on him. He ducked behind the stove as gunfire ripped into the appliances. When they paused he popped out the side and fired himself. One went down, but the other fired at him again. He felt the burn as a bullet grazed his forearm and the smack as another entered his left bicep.  
He fired again and the man dropped like a rock. He fired a couple of shots at the one on the porch, but was forced to duck again as they fired at him.  
  
In the hallway up stairs the two men who had got past Charlie were checking each room. The first two they had checked were empty. One opened another room and stepped in. The door swung back toward Melissa who jerked it all the way open. The poor guy was pulled off balance and was wide open to Angel. Angel who grew up with 4 older brothers had played neighborhood baseball as a matter of habit, and was on the University of Montana at Bozeman softball team the year they won the women's western division championship. She swung the bat with a short chopping stroke and caught the guy in the forehead. He dropped without a sound, 'cept for the thump when he hit.   
  
But when Angel looked up the other had her in his sights and was grinning wickedly as he tightened his finger on the trigger. Angel stepped back, and he took one step forward. Right into the door that was slammed shut by Melissa. He staggered back, lowering his gun, but started to fire through the door.  
Maggie stepped out, raised the pistol, and fired one shot. The man fell, curling up in a ball and moaning slightly.  
  
Downstairs Charlie finally got the guy he was wrestling with in a choke hold and rendered him unconscious.   
  
Bill was still hiding behind the stove, but was low on ammo, having only three more shots available. The two remaining gunmen were occasionally firing at him, but not with any real determination.   
  
When he heard the sound of sirens they fired a couple more bursts at him then took off running. He gave them a minute then stood and looked out the window. The two men disappeared into the woods behind the house.  
Cars screeched to a halt in the driveway and Charlie heard the sound of running feet. He stood out in the open with his hands in the air.   
  
One of the first ones in the house was Special Agent Jana Timmons, and she recognized Charlie.   
  
"Cool it guys, this is Scully's brother Charlie. Where is everyone else Charlie?"  
  
He lowered his hands wincing as his shoulder let him know that it was not happy with him.  
  
"Bill is in the kitchen, Mom, Angel and Melissa are upstairs."  
  
That brought a look from Jana, as well as Ed Thornburg, another Special Agent.  
  
"Bill, Mom, Angel, Melissa. The cavalry finally got here come on down." He called out.  
  
Bill walked into the living room and handed the gun he had used to a policeman. He was holding his arm where the bullet hat hit him.  
  
"You will want this for evidence, I used it on the two you will find out on the back porch."   
  
"You will probably want this one too then." Spoke up Maggie handing her pistol to another uniformed officer.  
  
"Might need this bat then." Said Angel who handed the bat to the same cop. She then went to Charlie. "Charlie, your shoulder's bleeding, did you pull the stitches open?"  
  
"Must have." He agreed.  
  
Maggie returned from the bathroom with a couple of towels. She handed one to Angel, then went to Bill and wrapped the remaining one around his arm.  
  
"Are there paramedics on the way?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." answered Jana. "They are helping the surviving Agent outside."   
  
To the Agents, especially Jana it was almost surreal. This was a quiet suburban home, yet there were injured and dead bodies all over the place.  
  
"Both dead back here." Called an officer from the back porch.  
  
"One dead one gut shot up here." Called an Agent from the upstairs.  
  
"One dead and two out of it here." Said another policeman.  
  
"Shit!" said Jana sitting down.  
  
Her radio buzzed to life and she was informed that the other two had been cornered and had put up a fight. One was dead, one shot twice, and one officer was severely injured.  
  
"Shit!" said Jana once more  
  
The prisoners and injured had been remove by the time Dana and Skinner got there. Dana was surprised to find Charlie and Bill both there, having heard that they had been hurt. She surveyed the damage and rushed to her mom.  
  
"Mom, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
Before Maggie had a chance to speak Bill bullied his way in.  
  
"Of course she is not okay, she had to shoot a man who was trying to kidnap her daughter. AGAIN! I had to kill two men myself, Charlie had to kill one, and his girlfriend killed a man too. And just because they were visiting YOUR house. Yours and that looney tune you're married to. How long before we are all dead or crippled, just because of what you do. When are you going to GET A CLUE DANA!? Aaaarrrrgggggghhhhhhh."  
  
He never got a chance to finish because Melissa had punched him on his injured arm as hard as she could.  
  
"God damn you Bill Scully! Do you really think this is all Dana and Mulders fault? How stupid are you?"  
  
Bill looked at his sister in shock, his eyes full of tears from the pain in his arm.  
  
"What is so important about me that they would kill people to kidnap me. What are Dana and Mulder doing that is important enough for some one to have to have some sort of control over them? Huh? Why is someone always trying to stop what they are doing Bill? Why? Well, I don't know either, but it scares the hell out of me. Someone goes to the trouble to create a duplicate of me, kill her, and make me disappear with amnesia, just to mess with Dana and Mulder? What are they trying to cover up Bill? Did you ever think of that?"   
  
"That's what I would like to know as well. At ease." Said Admiral Gunderson to the two men who were trying to stand at attention.  
  
"Dick." Said Maggie who walked over to him and hugged him.   
  
He put he arms around her protectively and asked.  
  
"What the hell happened here?"  
  
Scully sat on the couch and let her mother and brothers explain while she petted and stroke the two dogs who would not leave her side. She smiled to herself remembering how the one gunman who broke into the garage spilled his guts after she has rescued him from the two dogs who had him cornered on the top of the Jimmy.  
  
To Dana the weight of the events of the past three days were catching up with her, the emotional roller coaster was about to jump the tracks. She put her head in her hands and started to weep. She felt an arm slide around her shoulders and looked up into a pair of Hazel eyes.  
  
"Let it go Dana, you're among family here." Said Angel.  
Scully hugged the woman and sobbed on her shoulder, all the while condemning herself for her weakness.   
  
"Some family you're getting into huh?" Asked Charlie. "All in one day you get to go to a bombing, a kidnapping and a shoot-out." And as soon as he said that he regretted it. He had forgotten that Angel had killed a man a little while ago.  
  
"Charlie." She said still holding Dana. "My life was pretty messed up when you saved me from those two assholes. While we were having coffee that morning I started to fall in love with you. As time went on it I fell even deeper in love, and I started to get a new purpose out of life. Knowing you, not just the fact that I love you has saved me. I'm no longer depressed all the time, I no longer dread waking up the next day. I can't wait till you get home every day, I hate it when you are gone, but I am happy, and this family is beginning to be important to me as well. They are important to you, so they are important to me."  
  
Charlie stood looking over the scene, what a mess. As he wandered through the house he noticed the damage and shook his head. He had seen the results of this kind of fire fight before, and it never failed to sadden him.   
He neared Skinner and arrived at the same time as he hung up his phone. Skinner turned to him.  
  
"Preliminary report is in, all the men were former Military, mostly Rangers and Force Recon with some sort of Black Ops experience. All were members of one Militia movement or another. One of the men is talking, he said that they have been funded by a group of European businessmen, they were approached by a tall thin man who smoked way too much. They were told that this would be a clean snatch, no resistance would be put up by two women."  
  
Charlie snickered at that.  
  
"Yeah, wonder what they thought hit them when they came through that door," mused Walter. "Anyway, this time I have them stashed where they should stay alive."  
  
Charlie cocked a very Scully-like eyebrow at Skinner.  
  
"Mulder and Scully's evidence has a problem of disappearing," he answered.  
  
"What do you mean, disappear?" asked Bill.  
  
"It vanishes, without a trace," he replied angrily. "I have hand-carried evidence for them and logged it into the evidence vault myself. Next morning when I go to retrieve it, it's gone, every last trace. That's part of the reason for their reputation, the proof always vanishes."  
  
"Chicken Little," said Bill, thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, Chicken little," answered Walter. "Look, I have rooms at the motel down the street, get some clothes and let's go.   
Don't even think about heading home tonight."  
They gathered what they needed and left, cleanup crews arriving as they left. By the next day, most traces of the free-for-all would be gone from the house, but not from their minds. It would stay there for a long, long time.  
  
George Washington University Hospital  
Washington DC  
  
Tuesday March. 14, 2000, 11:20 a.m.  
  
Mulder lay on a special bed with a strange looking pad on his back. Machines pumped ice water through tubes in the pad, keeping the large bruise from swelling any further.  
  
Skinner, Scully, Mrs. Scully, Melissa and Bill stood in Mulder's room talking about his plan for hiring bodyguards.  
  
"Do what you want to waste your money, Mulder, there's no conspiracy. No one is going to try to kidnap my family to stop you. This is all in your imagination. YOU are the only danger to anyone, so maybe they can keep you away from the rest of us."  
  
Maggie turned to her son, embarrassment evident in her face.  
  
"I am so ashamed of you Bill, you still think that you're the head of this family. Well, I'm going to tell you something--you aren't. I am! Mulder will make sure your family is safe, but until you learn to respect others, just stay home." And with that she turned away from him.  
  
He spun on his heel and left the room.  
  
Mulder lay in his bed, tears dripping on the mirror he used to see the TV. Once more he'd managed to tear the Scully family apart. If nothing else he would do everything possible to keep them safe.  
  
Promptly at 11:30, a tall, white-haired man knocked on the door.  
  
Skinner walked over to him and shook his hand.  
  
"Glad you could make it, Mike. Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Margaret Scully, her daughters Melissa and Dana, and this in the bed is Mulder. He's the one who's interested in your services. Everyone, this is Mike Meyers. All joking aside, he was a Navy Seal and designed many of the training plans for the USMC Force Recon. He's been running a bodyguard service for   
sixteen years now."  
  
"Are you any good?" asked Mulder.  
  
"The best. I've only lost one customer and they had to shoot down an airliner to do that. I lost four good men. Before we get too involved, let me give you some information. I am very expensive, I control the situation, and I have certain things that I will require before I take a contract."  
  
"And they are?" asked Dana.  
  
"I may need to move the people to a safer location, I'll have to control their movements, and they have to be willing to work with me."  
  
"Fair enough," said Mulder. "I want you to protect Mrs. Scully, Melissa, her son Bill Scully, his wife Tara and their son.   
You'll also need to watch Sabrina McKay, the Lone Gunmen and my mother. Charles Scully shouldn't need any protection, but his girlfriend might. Bill will be a problem; he thinks that all this is in my imagination. But I will guarantee you it is not."  
  
"Okay, what about the locations?" asked Mike.  
  
"You know where I live?"  
  
Mike nodded.  
  
"Okay, the houses on either side of me have been purchased by a company I own, as well as the one across the street and the one in back of the woods behind my place."  
  
Dana gave him the eyebrow look.  
  
"I know, Scully, I forgot to tell you. I didn't want anyone to get hurt if there was a fire fight," he apologized. "The Gunmen are in an old warehouse that should be easy to cover. They never seem to go anywhere and are extremely paranoid, so I know you've been checked out carefully. Mrs. Scully and Melissa will be staying with us for a while, and we can use the extra eyes at night."  
  
"With Charlie's girlfriend, you'll have to work with him, he seems to understand," he glanced at Dana for confirmation. She nodded her agreement and he continued. "Sabrina has been staying with Skinner here, so you'll have to work out the details with him."  
  
"I know this is going to be expensive, so can you give me a rough idea of the cost?" asked Dana.  
  
"Each person I assign to the job is going to cost ten thousand a month. Going at the very minimum, I'll have to have about twenty operatives working. Before you say anything, these men and women are from all over the world. They've been secret service agents, something equivalent that is just as good, or military black ops specialists. I've trained them myself and I trust them completely."  
  
"Fair enough," said Mulder as he gestured to Scully, who leaned down so he could whisper. She reached for her purse and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
Mulder leaned up as far as he could and looked into Mike's eyes with all the emotion he could muster.  
  
"Here is a certified cashier's check for two million dollars. Use all the men you feel you need. These people are important to me, don't let them get hurt."  
  
"Mr. Mulder, Walt has told me some of what we're up against, so I won't bullshit you. I can't guarantee anything, but I will promise you that if something happens to anyone my people are protecting, it'll be because my people are already dead."  
  
Mulder raised his arm and shook hands with Mike. Dana gave him all the addresses he needed and instructions on the best method of contacting everyone. She also looked into Meyers' eyes as she spoke to him. "Good luck Mr. Meyers, you're going to need it."  
  
"I make my own luck," he stated as he turned and shook hands with Walt. He then strode to the door and opened it. A large black man and a small Latino woman came in. "Mrs. Scully, Miss Scully. This is Brick and Maria; they'll drive you home when you're ready to go. Mrs. Mulder, they will also drive you if you wish. They'll be right outside the door."  
  
He nodded to everyone and then the three left the room.  
  
The doctor came in, discussed how things were going with Dana, and asked everyone to leave for a while. Dana kissed Mulder goodbye and left with her mother and sister. Mulder would be coming home tomorrow and she wanted to get everything ready for him.  
  
In a Private Club in New York City  
Thursday March. 16, 2000, 6:00 p.m.  
  
"I see Mulder has made it home safely," said a large man who spoke with a German accent.  
  
"Yes he did, and he's going to be extremely difficult to control now," said a man whose head was haloed by smoke.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"He has used his genius to play the stock market. He's turned the rather generous inheritance he got from his father into a large fortune. We estimate it at over forty million."  
  
"That's not very much."  
  
"It is when there are no expenses going out. He has recently turned a lot of it into cash and stashed it away with the help of his three friends. He has a lot of property as well, and holdings that can be turned into cash right away."  
  
"Take care of his friends."  
  
"That would be difficult. He's hired bodyguards to protect everyone we could use to, let's say, influence them. And these are not ordinary bodyguards either. They're specialists; they're better than what we normally use and cannot be bought. We have to plan our next move carefully."  
  
"Let's not wait too long, my friend. Things are getting tense as it is right now."  
  
"I'll work on it."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10: Retribution

Maturity  
Chapter - 10: Retribution   
  
Category: MSM, Alternate Universe  
  
Keywords: S,MSM, Alternate Universe  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: off and on, everything up to and including the Movie, Season 6 never happened.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully are critically injured in a consortium attack. Mulder seeks retribution with a plan he had in place causing the consortium considerable panic  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, Maggie Scully, and the other regulars belong to Chris Carter and 1013. I am just borrowing them for a short adventure. The others however are mine.  
  
Maturity  
Chapter - 10: Retribution   
  
Retribution \Ret`ri*bu"tion\, n. [L. retributio: cf. F. r['e]tribution.] That which is given in repayment or compensation; return suitable to the merits or deserts of, as an action; commonly, condign punishment for evil or wrong.  
  
The J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC  
Monday June 5 2000, 11:03 p.m.  
  
The sun was beaming down with its normal summer intensity as Mulder and Scully headed to lunch with two of their co-workers,   
Jana Timmons and Jim Weinberg. They stopped halfway down the stairs to discuss where they wanted to go, and to wait for Hawk and Skinner to catch up.  
  
Jana pulled her sunglasses out of her purse and started to put them on. She noticed the window washers across the street were pointing at them. Quickly she put the sunglasses on to give her better vision in the glaring sun.  
  
When she got a better look she was shocked, one was leveling a rifle in their direction. She gave a shout of alarm and jumped at Dana. Skinner and Hawk up higher on the stairs turned just in time to see Jana jump in front of Dana and take the first bullet in the back of the shoulder.  
  
Jana felt the impact on the rear of her shoulder, and was looking at Dana when the bullet hit her in the left side of her forehead. She saw the look of shock on Dana's face, then mercifully she passed out.  
  
Bullet number two hit Mulder just below the collarbone as he was turning to look at Dana. It hit the T2 vertebrate causing it to halfway shear the spinal cord. He dropped like a stone.  
  
Shots were also fired at Skinner and Hawk, but did not hit anyone. Several shots were fired at the two window washers, but they ducked into an open window and made their escape.  
  
Skinner rushed down to his two friends and was almost ill when he saw them. Mulder was lying there calling for Scully, unable to move. Scully had a good-sized chunk of her skull missing. Her eyes were wide open, and she was making gurgling sounds, but nothing else.  
  
"Walt, how is Scully? Talk to me Walter! Tell me she is okay!" begged Mulder.  
  
"It's bad Mulder, real bad." He answered. And then proceeded to hold Mulders head still until the paramedics arrived.   
  
Jana rolled over looking at Scully and burst into tears, moaning. "I'm sorry Dana, I tried, I'm so sorry."  
  
George Washington University Hospital  
Washington DC   
Monday June 5 2000, 5:36 p.m.  
  
Margaret Scully was facing the worst day of her life, her youngest daughter and the man that she had come to love as a son had been gunned down in the street. Dana had been shot in the head and was barely alive. Mulder had been shot in the neck, and was likely paralyzed from the chest down. She lit candles for them in the Hospital Chapel and knelt in prayer.  
  
Behind her, her two bodyguards watched carefully, one crossed herself and knelt briefly in prayer and the other stepped outside to watch the hall.  
  
She sat quietly in prayer, tears dripping on the carpet.  
  
"Maggie." Called a soft voice. "Maggie. Charlie and Bill are here." And she looked up into the sad face of Assistant Director Walter Skinner. "The doctor will be out in a few minutes as well."  
  
The two walked down the hallway heading for the waiting room, guards trailing behind.  
  
"I was informed a short time ago that the FBI director was killed about the same time as Mulder and Scully were attacked. He was assassinated on the steps of the Justice Department building. The White House has been in touch with me, I will be the Acting Director until the next candidate is nominated. I have as many people working on this as possible. We will get them Maggie, we will get them."  
  
"Does it matter?" she asked weakly.  
  
Walt was stunned, he had never seen Maggie so depressed. He was suddenly very concerned.  
In the waiting room Bill, Charlie, Angel, Tara, and the lone gunmen stood waiting. They joined them and tried to exchange pleasantries, but not much was said.  
  
Two Doctors came down the hall and started to address the group.  
  
"I am Dr. Stefanowski, this is Dr. Jacobi. I will try to let you know what we have found. Dr. Scully suffered a single penetrating trauma to the left side of her forehead. The bullet exited the left side of the skull, but not before damaging a significant part of the left frontal lobe of her brain. We have stabilized her, but not started surgery."  
  
"Did Dr. Scully leave a living will?" asked Dr. Jacobi.  
  
"Yes, yes she did. It should be on file here doctor." Replied Maggie.  
  
"I will be honest. If she survives, she will be a vegetable. Unable to communicate, unable to perform even simple functions herself. She will have to have constant care." Said Dr. Stefano.  
  
"What about Mulder?" Asked one of the gunmen.  
  
Maggie turned to Bill and hugged him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
"He suffered a PT, um. Penetrating trauma to the left upper chest, just below the collarbone. It passed though the body exiting the right center of his back. However it hit the T2 vertebrate shattering it, and partially severed the spinal cord. He will live, but will be most likely paralyzed from the chest down. Right now we are stabilizing the spine, and will operate, but not for several days, we need to wait till the swelling goes down."  
  
"Ummm, Mr. Skinner." Said Dr. Jacobi.  
  
"Yes." Replied Walter.  
  
"Mr. Mulder insisted that I give you a message to deliver to the three stooges."  
  
Ears perked up at that, and the gunmen moved a little closer.  
  
"What was it?" He asked.  
  
"He said to tell them that it was time to play his favorite Mel Gibson movie for everyone. Does, that make sense to you?"  
  
"Yes it does doctor, yes it does."  
  
The lone gunmen made their apologies and left quickly. Charlie turned to Skinner and asked him.  
  
"What was his favorite Mel Gibson Movie?"  
  
"Payback."  
  
A Private club room in New York City  
Friday June 9 2000, 7:50 a.m.  
  
The smoking man stood at the head of the table and faced the Elders and other members of the consortium.  
  
"It has begun. I told you it was a mistake, but you didn't listen. I only hope we are able to control the damage."  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Boxes of video tapes, magazines, and computer CD ROM's were discovered in one of Strugholds warehouses. Records and other computer graphics were discovered on his personal computer. It is on the news that he has been arrested and touted as one of the biggest child pornographers in the country. He is being held without bail."  
  
"But we know that it is not true." Stated one of the Elders.  
  
"That is correct.; however the evidence says otherwise. The case against him is very strong. Mulders associates did an extremely thorough job."  
  
"Mulder, I thought we had taken care of him."  
  
"No, he survived, but you did take Scully away from him. Now he is angry, very angry. What is happening is only the beginning."  
  
"What else is going on?" Asked another man.  
  
"Our friend from Italy is having some issues with his art collection." He said nodding at a man seated at the end of the table.   
"A list of paintings, missing since World War II suddenly reached the Italian Art Authorities, and a list of his paintings.   
They have confiscated his art collection and frozen his bank accounts until the investigation's complete."  
  
He paused to light another cigarette.  
  
"Our Mexican associate is in hiding. His drug dealing contacts have been exposed, as well as his dealings with the presidents opposition."  
  
He took another drag on the cigarette.  
  
"In Europe, South America, Asia, and Africa our members are running into legal and financial troubles. Governments everywhere are getting factual information as to the true dealings that they are involved in. We are being hurt badly."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"We should fight back, go after Mulder and his friends. Eliminate them!" exclaimed the Italian Elder.  
  
"If we eliminate Mulder now, we would create a martyr. He is injured and in a hospital. Unless the person is very good and can make it look like an accident we'll only be in more trouble."  
  
"We're already in trouble. Never mind. I will take care of it myself. This time it will be done right." The Italian stood and exited the room with his men.  
  
The smoker turned and watched him go and shook his head.   
  
"I fear that things will now start getting worse. Taking the FBI director out was a mistake as well. Skinner has the inside track with the White House, he will not be controlled."  
  
"Try and minimize the damage if you can." Said the well-manicured man. "If our friend fails make sure he takes all of the responsibility."  
  
"I will see what I can do."  
  
George Washington University Hospital  
Washington DC   
Monday June 12, 2000, 8:00 a.m.  
  
Walter Skinner entered Mulders hospital room with three coffees and a Newspaper. Maggie was waiting as usual. He handed on of the coffees to her and set the other to cool, she would give it to Mulder later.  
  
He opened the paper and laid it on Mulders special tray so he could see the headlines.  
"Left Wing terrorists attack against local right wing news magazine thwarted by private protection service. Hmmmm. I am surprised that they would try something that open and obvious." Said Mulder.  
  
"They didn't." Answered Skinner. "According to our friend the smoker, this was all the responsibility of one member of the consortium. He also warned me that they are going to come after you."  
  
Mulder mulled over that for a second.  
  
"So Walt, what does the White House have to say?"  
  
"Not much, but I have to be there for a noon meeting today. I think they are going to offer me the directors position."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Yea, maybe. How are you doing Mulder?"  
  
"'Bout the same Walt. I still wish that bullet would have killed me. I mean, look at me Walt. I have this rack bolted to my head to keep the spinal cord from getting severed completely. I wish that they would just make a mistake in my medication and finish me off. God I miss Scully so much." And his voice trailed of to nothing.  
  
"Take it easy Mulder. I could try to pretend to understand, but I couldn't pull it off, so just try to take it one day at a time. I have to go to a meeting, but I will stop by tonight."  
  
"I'll be back later Maggie, sorry I can't stay longer."  
  
"I understand Walt."  
  
With that Skinner left the room. He checked to make sure the guards, the FBI ones that he assigned, and the ones that Mulder had hired were all in place and alert.   
  
Then he stopped in a room farther along the hall, knocking, then entering when the voice acknowledged him.  
  
Inside Jana Timmons lay watching the news coverage about last night's firefight at the lone gunmen's.  
  
"Morning Agent Timmons, are you feeling any better today?"  
  
"I guess a little Director Skinner. I talked to one of the counselors last night, and do feel a little better than I did."  
  
"That's good Jana, you did what you could, you are not responsible."  
  
"That is what you say, but I can't forget the look on Dana's face when the bullet hit her, it's burned into my brain." And she lay back her eyes closed, tears running down her face.  
  
"Look, I have to get to a meeting. Talk with the counselor again. I will be back tonight."  
  
Skinner again left a hospital room feeling like crap, but this time he didn't pause but strode directly for the entrance. As he walked out to the curb a car pulled up for him. He got in and rode to FBI headquarters in silence.  
  
Several meetings later it was time to go to the White House. He scanned the notes in his briefcase, and put the papers in order. As the gray buildings passed the windows his thoughts returned to Mulder. His depression was getting worse. It was almost as if Mulder was trying to will himself to die. Things were not looking good.  
  
As he sorted through the papers again he noticed that one was a different color than the rest. He pulled it out and read it.  
  
Possible solution to situation with M and S. Bring D's big brother with you to   
Winthrup House Hotel, 234 Adams Ave. Rm. 236. Tonight 5:00 p.m.   
No one else!  
-K  
  
Skinner tucked the note away as soon as possible, folding and putting it in his breast pocket. He passed quickly into the White House and was seated in the Oval Office within a short time.  
  
"Walt, we've gone over the list of people who are qualified to head the FBI, and you are the stand out best choice. We will be sending your appointment up to the hill tomorrow." Said John Farr, the presidents Chief of Staff.  
  
"There may be some issues with that Mr. President." Said Skinner.  
  
"And what would those be Walt?" asked President Ryan.  
  
"My ties with Agent Fox Mulder and the X-Files Division."  
  
"And?" asked the President.  
  
"There may be some reluctance to approve someone associated with him and his division."  
  
"Let me worry about that Walt. In my years in the CIA, I ran across too many UFO reports to not wonder myself. I think that there is something out there, and I do believe that there is something going on with our country. Not many people know it, but when Kennedy was killed there was a lot of stuff that died with him. Projects, secret groups, and who knows what else. We spent a good chunk of time last year tracing down fifty billion dollars. It went through seven or eight different budgets, then vanished.   
  
There are a number of other black projects going on as well, and we are doing our best to locate where the money is going."   
  
"Just take the job, and let me worry about congress. Now I have to get to another briefing. We will keep in touch."  
With that Walter was escorted back to his car by John Farr.  
  
"Don't sweat it Walt, Jack is not in anyone's pocket. If he says it will go through, it will."  
  
"You know John, all my career I worked toward someday being the director, but today I just wonder if it is worth it. Mulder and Scully have had all their evidence disappear in every case where a government conspiracy is suspected."   
  
"But they continued, and look where it got them, one is a vegetable, and the other a cripple who wants to die."  
  
"I know Walt, but Jack Ryan is trying to do his part to end this mess. With your help we can maybe do something. Jack has to be the most honest man I have ever known, for him to win the election with as big a margin as he did with no big supporters. He ran his bid on his record, and that alone. If you need support he will give it to you."  
  
"Well we will see what happens."  
  
Skinner sat in the back seat thinking about what the President and John Farr had told him. And what Krycek had planned for tonight. He had called Maggie and got her to agree to have Bill meet him at his office at 4:30, so now it was up to Krycek.   
When he got back to his office he cut orders to have Special Agent Jackson 'Doc' Holliday, known to some as the "Witch Doctor", reassigned to domestic terrorism here in DC. He had worked with Mulder on a couple cases before and had the same kind of "blinding flashes of insight" that Mulder displayed. He needed to have someone here to try to fill Mulders shoes, and to help out.  
  
A Private club room in New York City  
Monday June 12, 2000, 3:40 p.m.  
  
The smoker sat at the head of the table and glared at the elders.  
  
"I told you that he was being too arrogant. Skinner's men picked him up a short time ago, with enough evidence to put him away for the rest of his life. , He can't be allowed to even think about talking. He will die suddenly in jail. An accident has been arranged."  
  
He paused for effect and then continued.  
  
"Word from the hill is that Skinner will be confirmed as FBI Director within a few days. Our people there do not have enough clout to block this one, there is some other pressure being applied, likely from Ryan and the White House. I have closed down everything possible that is at risk, and put out the word to stay away from everyone."  
  
"But how do we stop this?" asked the Japanese Elder.  
  
"I don't know if we can. I will talk to Skinner tomorrow and suggest a cease-fire, that is about all we can do."  
  
"Who knew that Mulder had all these resources to use against us?" Asked the French Elder.  
  
The smoker stood fuming angrily.  
  
"I have warned you all numerous times that he had gotten too dangerous to mess with. Ever since the MJ tapes gave him names he has been dangerous. Everyone was told to use phony names, but everybody thought that we were too secure to touch."   
  
"Mulder has had his computer friends hacking into everything and planting evidence so real that it could easily be used against us.   
  
Now that someone took it upon himself to attack Mulder, and failed, we are feeling his wrath. Now all we can do is hope that they are either running out of things that they can hurt us with, or that they agree to back off."  
  
"Go ahead and try to make a deal, but I think the rest of us should keep a low profile for now." Said an Elder.  
  
"Yes, I agree." Said another.  
  
The J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC  
Monday June 12, 2000, 4:35 p.m.  
  
Bill Scully stood impatiently in the lobby of the Hoover building waiting for Walter Skinner. He was wondering what the hell Skinner needed him for, he was not involved at all with what had happened, hell he was in another state when it happened. It was bad enough a couple of months ago when he was involved in a shoot out at Mulders place, but to come home and find out that your sister was a vegetable. Hell he didn't want to be here, but his own mother threatened him. So here he stood waiting for his sisters boss, the damned acting director of the FBI.  
  
Skinner exited the elevator with a headache that had only gotten worse from a woman passengers perfume, and he was not sure he was in the right mood to have to deal with William Scully Jr.  
  
"Bill." He said shaking hands.  
  
"Mr. Skinner." Replied Bill. "Can you tell me what this is about?"  
  
"Not really sure Bill, I was told that we could meet someone who could help Dana and Mulder, so I called your mom and asked for you."  
  
"Yea, right." Snorted Bill. "Like anything could help her, half her damn brain was blown out on the sidewalk. Damn waste of time." And he turned to walk away.  
  
"Bill, if you walk away from me I'll knock you on your ass. I don't care what you think, if there is a chance at all to help them, I will. Now come with me." Ordered Skinner.  
The drive to the hotel was quiet, with the two big men just glaring at each other., The driver of Skinner's car uncomfortable with the hostility he felt between the two men in the back seat.  
  
Winthrup House Hotel  
Washington DC  
Monday June 12, 2000, 5:00 p.m.  
  
Walter stood next to Bill Scully and knocked on the door. It opened enough for someone to peer out, then opened all the way.   
Alex Krychek waved them in. Skinner thought of reaching for his gun when the bounty hunter turned toward him.  
  
"It's okay Skinner, he is with me." Said Krychek. "You know about their healing power don't you?"  
  
"Not from my own knowledge, Mulder told me about it though."  
  
"One of the healers was close to them last week when they were shot. They got to him first, and stuck an ice pick in the back of his neck. You know what that does."  
  
"Yes, but can they do anything?"  
  
"Should be able to, unless the Doctors have messed something up really bad. Problem is getting him in there. That is why I asked you to bring Billy boy here."  
  
Bill Scully bristled and took a step toward Krychek. Skinner stopped him with a brusque command.  
  
"I thought the bounty hunters were on the Smoker's side?"  
  
"Some are, most are not. They were one of the first races colonized, and the first to become rebels. We don't have much time, our friend will go with you as Bill Scully."  
  
"I'll wait here with the real thing till you call me. Here's the number, let me know when he is done, and has left the hospital. I will let this Billy boy go then."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, how can he go as me?"  
  
"Like this." Said the bounty hunter as he walked over to Bill and grabbed his hand.  
  
Bill stood transfixed while watching the bounty hunter's face start blurring, changing, becoming his. Right down to the nick he got shaving that morning. Then his clothes started to morph into a duplicate of Bills uniform.  
  
Skinner watched in stunned silence, Mulder had told him of this, but until he had seen it with his own eyes, it wasn't real. Now it was real. He wondered how many other things Mulder had told him were real as well. It was rather.... disconcerting.  
  
Bill Scully on the other hand was in near panic. He had just witnessed something that was not possible. Yet it happened right in front of his face, in fact it became his face. He looked at Walter Skinner with questions in his eyes and near panic on his face.  
  
"I told you once Bill, they have seen things that we would probably not believe, and you scoffed at them. Hell, even I didn't believe a lot of what they told me, but I knew that there was some weird shit that they were not telling me about. Bill, you better get used to this, I have a feeling that there is going to be more stuff coming out soon."  
  
Bill just sat down in an easy chair that was handy, and stared as Skinner left with him, but without him.  
  
"Well Billy, it sure sucks don't it?"  
  
"What?" asked Bill turning to look at Krychek.  
  
"To find out that the 'sorry bastard' is right."  
  
Bill sat up straighter and scowled.  
  
"Show me the proof, other than some parlor trick, and I'll believe it then."  
  
"When you leave here, go to the hospital and ask Dana, she will tell you."  
  
"Dana is never going to talk to anyone, she had her brains splattered across the stairs at the fucking FBI headquarters. She's a vegetable, and will never be right again."  
  
"Wanna bet?" asked Krychek.  
  
"Fuck you, what do you know, damn ratboy spy."  
  
Krychek was on his feet and had a gun in Bill's face in a flash. He ground the muzzle in his cheek enough to be painful and leave a light mark.  
  
"Shows what you know, boy. Mulder is right over 95 percent of the time. If he were not doing this, Earth would have been colonized last year. Do you like the idea of your wife's body being used to incubate an alien. Your son would be used for food. He is to small for anything else."  
  
Bill looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"I don't know why you are looking at me like that, you just shook hands with an alien Bill."  
  
Bill again looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"I'm not taking this shit from you. I'm outta here."  
  
Krychek jumped up, again, with his weapon at the ready.  
  
"Billy boy, until I get a phone call you are staying here. If I have to shoot you, I will. But you are not leaving here till I say it is okay!"  
  
Bill Scully glared, but did sit back down.  
  
George Washington University Hospital  
Washington DC  
Monday June 12, 2000, 5:25 p.m.  
  
Dana Scully-Mulder was trapped, with nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Trapped entirely inside her mind. She had been able to hear the diagnosis, hear how severe the damage was to her brain, but could do nothing about it. All she could do was think.   
She even knew all about Mulder's injuries and his depression. Unless something changed soon she would go insane.  
  
She heard Doctor Winters come with Skinner and someone else. They argued over what was going to happen. The Doctor not wanting to believe or take responsibility for what they were going to do.   
The arguing continued but Dana felt something enter her mind. It was cool, precise, and it was calming her.  
  
" I am one of what you know as the Jeremiah Johnson's, or Bounty Hunters. I am with the rebels. I am here to heal you, just relax and let me work. "  
  
She felt his presence moving around in her mind, she also heard the doctor say that what he was seeing was not possible.  
Gradually other sensations came into focus, her vision came back and she could feel a tingling in her hands and feet. The doctor approached a couple of times and removed screws and pins from the skull fracture. He also pulled a couple of tubes out.  
Finally the Bounty Hunter's work was done.  
  
"There, I have done everything that I can do, you are fully healed except for your hair. I am not as experienced as some of the others. I will have to ask them if I missed something"  
  
"Hair, what is wrong with my hair?" she asked, shocked at hearing her own voice.  
  
Walt held up a mirror for her, a strange look on his face.  
  
She examined herself carefully.   
  
All signs of the wound were gone, except for the fact that her hair was pure white. Not blonde, or the dirty white that old women get, but a crisp, clean, pure white. Her eyebrows matched. She was wondering about other hair, but decided that this was not the time to check.  
  
She turned to ask about Mulder but stopped dead when her mom walked in the room.  
  
Maggie looked at the bed, then at Dana and rushed to her; enveloping her in a hug.  
  
"Oh my god Dana, it's a miracle." She said crying in happiness.  
  
Dana hugged her mom back, glad for the opportunity to communicate with everyone.  
  
The doctor got her to slow down enough to do a complete examination. He found that she was completely recovered. Everything was normal, like it had never happened, except for the hair, and he could explain none of what had just happened before his eyes.  
  
Skinner was trying to explain to Maggie what had happened, what was going on, but she was so excited, so happy she seemed to not know what was going on.  
  
"Maggie have you heard anything I have said?" Asked Walter.  
  
"What Walter?" She asked, irritated.  
  
"Maggie, your daughter was just healed by an alien being. Why are you talking about a miracle?"  
  
"Because Walter, she shouldn't have been able to be healed, but she was, so it is a miracle. No matter what the instrument. We are all gods creatures."  
  
Skinner mulled over that while the doctor went over Dana yet again. Then he wondered how he was going to explain this to everyone. Having them come back suddenly unhurt would cause too many problems. They were going to have to get out of this hospital somehow.  
  
"Walter, how are we going to explain this?" Asked Dana.  
  
"I don't know Scully, trying to figure it out right now."  
  
"How is Mulder holding up Walt?"  
  
"You know how badly he was hurt?"  
  
"Yea, I could hear everything, just couldn't respond."  
  
"Well, he wants to die Scully, without you he doesn't want to live."  
  
She turned away, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"When this is over." He said pausing for a second. "You guys need to take some time off. Get away from here."   
  
His eyes opened wide, and she could almost see the lightbulb flash on above his head.  
  
"That's it. Doctor, can you arrange for a patient transfer right away?"  
  
The doctor stood stunned, as if he was seeing Scully for the first time. It was to be expected though, to see something done that was not possible, but yet he witnessed it with his own eyes. Finally he responded weakly.   
  
"Well, I guess so. Why?"  
  
"We have to keep this secret, I think you can understand why doctor, so we have to get them out without anyone seeing them like this. A quick transfer to a private sanitarium would be great. Then we just have them go on vacation for a month or so, and come back to work after some new experimental treatments."  
  
"That might work Walt." Agreed Dana.  
  
"Just a matter of finding some place to go to."  
  
"That we can figure out once we get out of here." Said Dana.  
  
"Yea, look doctor, can you get some scrubs to put on Scully so we can get to Mulder. Once he has been healed we will get the transfer started."  
  
"Let me call the Gunmen Walter, I know they will have a way to get this working."  
  
While Scully was talking to the Gunmen, the doctor returned with a set of scrubs and a hair cover. She dressed in the restroom while working out the details. When they had the plan set up she returned to her room.  
  
"The guys have it set up, they have a friend who runs a 'Celebrity Hospital'. He will get the three of us admitted."  
  
"Three of you?" asked Walter.  
  
"Yes, I want to include Jana in this. I know what this is doing to her Walt, I want to help her out."  
  
"Okay, we can do that."  
  
"Put the hair cover and the mask on Scully, so no one recognizes you while we go to Mulders room."  
  
The four walked quietly to Mulders room. Scully was the first one in, and she had to hold herself from running to him and holding him.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked.  
  
"Skinner, with a couple of other people and the doctor. How are you doing Mulder.?"  
  
"Same as before. I still wish that doctor would make a mistake and kill me."  
  
Scully let out a half choking sob.  
  
"Who was that Skinner?"  
  
"Mulder, I have some news."  
  
"Well out with it."  
  
"I have one of the Bounty Hunters here Mulder, one working with the rebels."  
  
"Don't just stand there Skinner take him down to Scully's room! He can help her can't he?"  
  
"Yes he did Fox." Spoke Scully as she knelt down by her husband. "I'm fine, really fine. Now it's your turn."  
  
She silently brushed his cheek and caressed his face as tears dripped onto the mirror below his face.  
  
The Bounty Hunter stepped up to his other side and put his hands on his head. Mulder felt the bounty hunter enter his mind.   
  
He also felt Scully's presence as well, whether it was because she was touching him, or something else he couldn't say.   
  
He felt the calming presence of her as well and the emotions that she was feeling. Love. Fear. Anger. But most of all he felt the love that she had for him. He relaxed and swam in the emotions.  
  
It took longer for the Bounty Hunter to heal Mulder, due to the pins holding the spine together, but finally it was done.   
Mulder got up out of the bed and grabbed Scully and held on for dear life.  
  
For the longest time no one said anything or moved a muscle, The Bounty Hunter, Doctor, Skinner and Mrs. Scully stood and watched the two. After a few minutes they pulled Skinner and Mrs. Scully into the hug.  
  
After a few more minutes Mulder broke out of the group and offered his hand to the Bounty Hunter.  
  
"I must thank you, for saving my wife, and myself."  
  
"You're needed to continue your quest Mulder." He said, not taking Mulders hand.  
  
Mulder pulled his hand back, looking at the bounty hunter.   
  
"Well, thanks anyway."  
  
"We now must prepare for leaving this place." He stated abruptly.  
  
The bounty hunter then walked over to Mulder's bed and lay down on it like Mulder was. In seconds he had morphed into a duplicate of Mulder, including the rack that was on his neck.  
  
The group consulted for little while and finally came up with what they thought would be a workable plan. Scully and the doctor headed back to her room with Mrs. Scully and put Dana back in bed. They were waiting for the Lone Gunmen to show up with some kind of disguise for Mulder and the papers to transfer them.  
  
While they were waiting, Dana spoke to her mother.  
  
"Are you all right with this mom? I mean, I know it is a lot to expect of you to believe, hell it is a lot for me to believe."  
  
"It is sometimes sweetie, but I have always had my faith, and the fact that I am a little more open minded that you give me credit for. I have always thought it arrogant of the church to believe that we are the only people in the universe. Dana your father saw many things in his career, and told me most of it, although never any details. He believed that there was life on other planets, I do too."  
  
Dana put her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly.   
  
"It was always hard watching you struggle with your beliefs Dana, you always seemed so certain about things. When did you change how you felt?"  
  
"I don't know if I ever did mom, for a long time it was hard to go day after day, dealing with Mulders beliefs. Then after he rescued me in Antarctica I quit worrying about believing in what he did, and worried about believing in him. That made it easier."  
  
Margaret Scully hugged her daughter back and smiled.  
  
They came down the hall in a group, Byers in the white smock of a doctor or other hospital employee, Langly and Frohike in the uniform of ambulance drivers/attendants.   
  
Byers stopped at the desk, and spoke to the nurse.  
  
Dr. Winters came out, signed the papers and went into Scully's room with them. He had Dana lie down on the bed while he bandaged her head heavily, only one eye was left uncovered. Skinner reminded the doctor the importance of keeping quiet about this, and warned him about the consequences of revealing anything.  
  
They wheeled her out to the ambulance and loaded her up. Frohike stayed with her as Langly took the second gurney back in to pick up the rebel alien posing as Mulder. Mulder put on the uniform that was on the gurney, and stuck on the fake mustache that Byers handed him.  
  
On the trip to the private hospital they were all silent, remaining in their positions, lost in their own thoughts. Scully kept seeing Mulder looking at her, almost like he was afraid she would vanish if he looked away.  
  
The check in was fast, efficient and private, and they were in their assigned rooms before long. The administrator came in, met with them and worked out the details of their stay.  
  
Dana had a set of phony doctors credentials that the Gunmen had made up for her a few years ago, they were fake, but that could not be proven, records being scattered everywhere showing them to be genuine. She would check in once a week, and make the required record entries, and update the chart with the new treatment information. In return the hospital would keep the doors to the rooms locked, and tell no one about the patients. They would be paid standard rates, plus a large bonus.  
  
The deal made, the contact arrangements set up, the group prepared to leave the hospital. Scully was dressed as an aging movie star, Jana became her loving nurse, and Mulder with a beard and mustache was to be their chauffeur.   
  
While the two changed, the Gunmen left. Skinner called Mulder's house telling them that they would be home soon.  
Down in front of the hospital, a Limo drove up; the driver with a beard and mustache. He went into the hospital empty-handed.   
He left with two suitcases and was followed by a nurse pushing a wheelchair.  
  
They all entered the Limo and it drove off.  
  
A Private club room in New York City  
Monday June 12, 2000, 11:30 p.m.   
  
The smoker stood up and told the assembled group.  
  
"Mulder had himself and Scully transferred to a private sanitarium, a celebrity hospital. We are unable to get anything from anyone working there yet, and I don't think we will be able to at all. He has called for a Dr. Rangoon to be their physician, a man with unusual ideas, but some success. It has been rumored that he is a survivor of the Japanese military medical staff who did experiments in China. He is very secretive, so I don't know if we would dare approach him at this time."  
  
"So, what are your plans right now?"  
  
"We will have someone watch the hospital and monitor the FBI reports. That is all we can do without stirring things up worse."  
  
"Very well." Dismissed the Well-manicured Man.  
  
The Mulder/Scully Home  
McLean, Virginia  
Tuesday June 13, 2000, 2:00 a.m.  
  
Maggie was just about to go crazy; she had made a fresh pot of coffee and was taking it into the family room. She was dying to tell everyone that Dana and Fox were okay, but she had promised.  
  
Angel had just excused herself to go to the ladies room when a car pulled in. Charlie dozed while Bill glared at everything. Maggie got up and opened the door when she heard them coming up the steps. She stepped back with a flourish when Dana and Fox entered.  
  
Bill jumped up and turned white as a sheet.  
  
"Da, Da, Dana?" He shakily asked.  
  
"Yes Bill, it's me." She replied.  
  
"Charlie was faster, he just leapt over the coffee table and grabbed both Dana and Mulder in a hug.   
  
Bill and Maggie joined in a second later. Jana followed them in with the bodyguard, Brick, from outside. They joined in the celebration as well and all was well until Angel came in the room.  
  
She and Fox locked eyes for a moment, and a process that was done years ago started to come undone. Memories flooded her mind, some bad, but most good. Including the ones that included a big brother named Fox. She stepped closer and held out a trembling hand.  
  
"Fox, is it you?" She asked.  
  
"Samantha." He said cautiously. "Is it really you?"  
  
She nodded and rushed at him, they met in the middle of the room and dropped to their knees holding each other crying. The rest of the household just stared at them.  
  
"Geez, how could I have missed it?" Asked Scully.  
  
"Missed what?" Asked Skinner who just arrived.  
  
"Angel is Samantha, look at her, you can see the resemblance. I just never noticed."  
Mulder called her over and introduced her to his sister. Charlie was also included in the family get together. Finally after 28 years Mulder had his sister back.  
  
TBC 


End file.
